Planetarium
by Healing Spirit
Summary: She wasn't sure if the queasy feeling in her stomach she got every time she was with him was her caring about him or her hating his guts, but the feeling was strong and couldn't be ignored. "The day you gave me this ring, you made it my business."
1. Revelations

"**Planetarium"**

**By UnfalteringDream**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me. **

**Note: This is an Azureshipping (KaibaXAnzu) fanfic with a bit of Revolutionshipping (AtemXAnzu). This takes place AFTER the original Yugioh series, so there will be some spoilers. Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki are the main characters, and it starts off with Anzu's POV and will switch back and forth from her POV, to 3rd person, and etc. Hopefully it won't get too confusing. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask me! (Constructive criticism is welcome!) Enjoy!**

000

_Five seconds._

_All it takes to turn a life upside down. The would-have-been screams echoing in a deaf ear. The imaginary step taken across a dimension of fear. The words that would have changed a destiny… one voice… one word… could have made all the difference…_

"_No." _

_Why does life have to leave you wondering? All those what if's, all these questions hanging like yesterday's dried laundry: fluttering in the bygone wind, floating in a sky whispering empty dreams, barren promises… hope._

_Can you help but fail to see the silver lining behind a cloud of lies?_

000

Strength is only in the hearts of those who care to find it. Sometimes it manifests itself in the form of friends, of family, of your own courage to stand up to the lions and wrestle bare handed. _The thin line running between achieving happiness and slipping off the edge of despair..._Say that you lost that courage. Where is strength then?

It's been 8 months… _since_…

RING!

"I'm coming!" 16-year-old Anzu Mazaki sprinted down the mahogany steps, taking care not to slip off the edges. That obnoxiously ringing phone had cut through the air, shaking away sleepy dreams of departed days. Oh, what a certain someone would give to travel back in time to that place… that hour… that _second_… RING!

"Moshi moshi," Anzu answered lightly, a hand on the phone and the other softening it's hard hold –that she never realized she had- on the corner of the table. To her surprise, the voice on the other end of the phone answered in English with a heavy dash of a British accent. "Hello. Is this the Mazaki residence?"

"Um. Yes, may I ask who you are looking for?" She responded effortfully, racking her brain for the words that sensei Smith had tried to drill into their brains before the second semester ended. She could hear okaa-san calling from the kitchen amidst the clatter of silverware.

"I am looking for…" The hesitation before a struggle to pronounce a foreign name. "Anzu. Ma-za-ki." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I am she. May I ask what you are calling for?"

"I am calling on behalf of President William Gardner of the Gardner Corporation. Your father-" Immediately, Anzu slammed down the phone into the receiver with enough force to break the table. Rage was stirring inside her, a rage that was awoken after so long that it felt so foreign… like the angry summer sun, which's intense heat you had forgotten and will yet have to endure once more. President William Gardner. Otherwise known as the President of Europe's number one gaming company- the Gardner Corporation. Also known as… her no good, lying, selfish father who had married her mother, had her and then divorced her before Anzu reached the age of 2, sending Anzu and her mother back to Japan to live in a moderate apartment in Domino while he continued to run his company in Europe and never _once_ called to acknowledge them… until now.

_Why is he calling now? What does he want from us?_ Questions that hung in the air, unspoken, unforgiving. **Questions that demanded answers.**

Yet…

"It's no one, okaa-san. Just someone with the wrong number!"

000

She was standing barefoot on the sand. The cool ocean waves gently lapped at her toes, _reaching… recoiling… reaching… recoiling…_ Something salty hung in the air. A crab scrambled sideways by. A lone seagull, separated from it's group, spinning dizzy circles in the sky. All around her, the world spun on it's axis, four seasons, 7 continents, billions of lives. Endless numbers of smiles, tears, hugs, broken hearts, kisses, hands holding on tightly- afraid that once they let go, the world might stop. Believing that as long as they don't let go- they still exist. At one point, she wondered if everyone left this world, leaving their hopes, dreams, friends, family behind… would the world just stop? Like an interrupted serenade, would the notes fall through empty pages- without any bars or lines to catch them?

Would they fall long and fast, swirling through an eternity of pain and sorrow, seeing the brightness of heaven and retreating at the sight of hell? Would they fall swiftly to their deaths- longing for more time, _regretting_?

_Or would someone catch them_, hoard them in their long skirts, running home and gently ushering them into a jar, keeping them safe for when they might fabricate yet another beautiful, sad serenade? Before they fall, before their song ends forever, would someone start playing once more? Would someone catch them? **_A gamesman, perhaps?_**

**Would someone catch her?**

Seto Kaiba was a realist. He saw things in manner that no joke could slither into, no laugh, no smile, and no hope. Just the cold, hard facts presented just as they are- cold, harsh reality. _Reality_. He hates liars. He hates people who lie to _themselves_. That is why he cannot smile- because the world was just full of too many cold, hard facts that just don't allow for joy or happiness. That is why he is so, as others would describe him, callous, because there are too many little girls out there getting hurt, too many parents getting divorces, too many foreclosures, too much cursing, disease, war, poverty, racism, segregation, egocentrism… how can one still be happy and shrug as if it did not all exist?

Reality.

He liked to think himself a man of his word. Of loyalty. Of trust. Or at least… if you can gain it. But if someone is trying to lie to him, if someone is saying one thing- and means another, if someone tries to convince him to believe in something when they cannot prove why it is, then he likes to think himself correct when he automatically label them untrustworthy and therefore- just another number to add into his statistics of Reality. Just another nameless face to fade away from memory. Unfortunately… not all faces fade. Nor do all faces let you be. Either way, he was determined not to let _anything_ _ever _break his resolve. Once he believes something, it'll take more than just words or hollow actions to make him think otherwise. That's why, it is important to analyze something from all angles, taking into consideration _how_ they presented themselves… and _why_?

'_What the…'_

Sometimes things present themselves in a manner that _was_ the truth- yet did not make sense enough to comprehend it. Sometimes you think you know a person, or at least, enough to know that they don't normally run to the beach in the middle of September, without a coat, literally throw their shoes somewhere unfathomable, run barefooted in the freezing sand, and slow down as they reach the water. You know them well enough that they don't normally stare off into the sunset for at least an hour, and then throw their heads back- suddenly- in a loud, strangled sob, and then watch as they give up all dignity: collapsing onto their knees, body racking with terrifyingly hard sobs, hands holding their body, head bowed low to the sand- tears probably pouring from large, _dangerously deep_, transparent, shining, azure eyes…

One moment Seto Kaiba is sitting at his usual bench at Domino beach, typing away on his laptop… and the next, he witnesses Anzu Mazaki- the annoying, always smiling, always happy, always sporting an optimistic countenance, cheerleader- break down into nothing but a pitiful, broken being.

It took five seconds upon the first sight of her tears for Kaiba to register such a dramatic change in his beliefs about Anzu Mazaki. Five seconds of stunned, dumb-struck surprise. Five seconds for him to think something other than "What the…" and revert back to his original state of mind. Five seconds of nothing but blank, frozen words that just couldn't make their way into his head to describe what he had just witnessed. _Five seconds._

000

_No… turn around… stop._

_**Five**._

_Don't go… **don't leave me.**_

_**Four**._

_I have to stop him… Why won't my feet move?_

_**Three**._

_The door is closing… MOVE!_

_**Two**._

_No…_

_**One**._

**Five seconds.**


	2. A Most Unfortunate Encounter

"**Planetarium"**

**By UnfalteringDream**

**Chapter 2: A Most Unfortunate Encounter**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me. **

**Hey guys! I'm SOOO SORRY I took SOOO long to update! School has REALLY been stressing me out! Woe to the day I was stupid enough to sign up for soo many A.P.s! **

**Just as a note, I updated two chapters because they were originally suppose to be one, but I thought it needed a break in the middle. But they also have to be read together, otherwise the ending won't make sense. So enough of my babbling read on, please! ******

000

_The night was illuminated with golden stars _

_Glittering candlelight_

_Floor paved with dazzling gold_

_It was the night of our graduation,_

_Lit up with the joy emitting from all our classmates… _

_The graduates of Domino High. _

_Four of us stood together,_

_Adorned in our suits and gowns shining in the reflection of the brilliant lights. _

_Laughter rang happily_

_Chilly night air._

_As we slowly lost ourselves among the celebrations. _

_And when no curious stares surrounded us,_

_We raised our glasses of champagne to the heavens _

_And gave a silent toast-_

_**To Atemu…**_

_We drank our fill_

_Not caring that we were underage._

_It didn't matter._

_Downing cup after cup._

_Our vision blurred_

_Conversations turned into inaudible mumblings. _

_Dancing until the floor beneath me disappeared. _

_My mind left me_

_I jumped about_

_And flailed my arms happily_

"_Anzu!" _

_Jounouchi and Yuugi would shout _

_As they dragged me off the dance floor. _

_I would giggle and tell them _

_Not to ruin my fun…_

"_If Atemu was still here…"_

_My body stiffened_

_Eyes glazed._

_Hands shook._

_I turned sober again._

"_I need a drink,"_

_I would mumble faintly_

_My feet would carry me back to the table_

_To __**drown**__ myself in liquor…_

_To be happy_

_To escape_

_To live_

_To breath_

**To forget.**

000

_My silver shoe winked at me in the flickering candlelight as I stepped onto the creamy colored marble. I responded with a polite curtsy when the doorman flashed me a bow and pulled the huge mahogany door open. As an intense light flooded over me, I caught my breath._

_The chandelier hanging from the ceiling cast down its radiant light in giant pools of silver needles. A vast array of velvet, silken skirts and shimmering jewels swirled across the dance floor. Gentlemen dressed in extravagant suits with little strokes of white peeking from their jacket pockets glided along with beautiful ladies like birds ready to take flight. This has to be a dream. Never before have had I thought the world of the privileged to be so close to heaven._

_When I started to walk towards the dream unfolding before me, my shoes clicking against the glowing marble, I realized… that this must be how Cinderella felt when she first entered the ball. To see everything she had ever dreamed of come true. To feel that she, herself, was a part of that reality that was no longer just a dream. To be immersed in magic and being lent some of that magic if just for a night… To escape the dreadful pain of reality…_

_Please… please don't let the clock strike twelve…_

000

His cold eyes were now fixed upon another unfortunate soul who came up to speak to the filthy rich billionaire in hope that he would sponsor their program. He growled under his breath as he spotted three more coming up to him with those pathetic, wistful smiles plastered on their faces. _Geeks_… He mused, his lips rising in an amused smirk. _Why do they even bother?_

"Ex- excuse me, sir? Are you Mr. Seto Kaiba?" He rolled his eyes in disgust and crossed his arms over his wide chest. _And yet another one_.

"I'm so sorry to bother you…" _You should be_. "…but my wife Vivian and I have been dying to meet you! Oh, Vivian dear!"

_Oh god… the women is a walking fudge cheesecake_. She reminded him of a platter of roast turkey being balanced by a scrawny waiter's arm. His relentless eyes washed over her pudgy form as she came rushing across the room with an excited, energetic beat to her step. Not to mention, her small feet were stuffed precariously on 5 inch heels. Unfortunately, her jerky movements also accented the extra "baggage" hanging off places that were most unappealing. Kaiba hid an arrogant grin. _Make that a double dark fudge cheesecake._

"Oh! Mr. Seto Kaiba! So good to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Venchuri. And may I add that you look absolutely stunning tonight." His eyes flickered over the spot of green nestled comfortably between her two front teeth. She beamed in response. "Oh, you handsome devil, you! Though you may be rated this year's most eligible bachelor, keep this up and I'll want to claim you all for myself!" He held in a gag as discreetly as he could. But this was business. Though it goes against everything he believed in and held sacred, this was the only way to live and be successful. It's better than being poor losers like everyone else.

"I am flattered." He clasped her hand in his and bent down to kiss it. After her husband hauled away his furiously blushing wife, Kaiba felt himself going into a wild rage and set to kill everyone standing on two feet within a 5 feet radius of him. But like the skilled businessman he is, he retained his poker face with utmost dignity. His composure never faltering, a hand slipping into a pant pocket as the other raises the curved glass of imported Italian wine to waiting lips, he continued his long strides around the room.

000

"Ma'am, would you like some wine?" A long, white arm gravitated toward the innocent-looking glass of wine placed so conveniently within her reach. Its sinful gleam seemed to tempt her into its tranquilizing depths, burning the skin that cradled the glass so carefully in slender fingers. Her face was reflected in its smooth surface. Cerulean eyes shimmering. Some unknown moisture clinging to long eyelashes.

She suddenly remembered the dream she had the night before. Of the night of her high school graduation, with Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda. The three of them, together. But missing one…

With no further hesitation, her fingers tightened their grip and lifted the poison to supple, blood-red lips. After downing several gulps of the precious liquid, Anzu handed the empty glass back to the bewildered waiter and felt the floor temporarily disappear underneath when she took her first step. She waited for her balance to steady itself. Her head already started to pound, a foreboding to the aftermath the next morning.

The sensation was very different from how she dreamed it to be. But at least she wasn't completely sober. The last thing she needed was a breakdown in front of all these people. Lashes painstakingly lowered over eyes that churned with the ferocity of high ocean tides. _Dear God… why can't I go one day without being reminded of him?_

000

"Mr. Kaiba? May you join me for this dance?" It was Ms. Venchuri. Kaiba feigned a smile as he recognized the lively waltz started up by the orchestra. In the corner of his eye, he saw many gentlemen approach their selected ladies and sweep them up into the ever-expanding circle of dancers.

"Why, of course Mrs. Venchuri. It would be an honor." _Why doesn't the old geezer keep a leash on this woman?_

000

"Excuse me, miss?" Anzu lifted her head to look into the soft eyes of an elderly gentleman. "My wife seems to have left to find some handsome younger fellow-" She could see the quick flash of hurt in his eyes. "-do you think you could grace me with this dance?"

Her heart went out to this sweet grandfather figure. Gently placing her gloved hand in his outstretched one, she gathered her silk skirts with her other hand and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. After assuming the positions for a waltz, they melted into the dizzy circle of dancers.

"May I ask your name?" He inquired softly as he twirled her around with a skilled hand and then pulled her a close but respectable distance to him.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki," she smiled sweetly. Though his movements were a little erratic, the sign of an inexperienced dancer, she allowed him to lead.

"You're Ms. Mazaki?" His soft brown eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't tell if he was thrilled or disgusted. "Why, then this party is for you!"

"I guess… however, I have to say. I've never been to such a fancy dinner party before," she replied sheepishly.

"Aw, that's all right! You'll be going to much more elaborate ones than this my dear!" She felt her shoulders relax as the little tension that existed eased away at his heart-warming laugh. She hoped all the high-ranking people she would have to meet would be this inviting. "And I'm sure you'll enchant them just as you have enchanted me, my dear," he beamed encouragingly, eyes twinkling as they caught the light of the chandelier. For a moment, Anzu thought she saw _him_ in their depths. She felt tears threatening to escape the weak barriers of her eyes.

_Thank you so much_…

"Now, I'm sure you are very excited to meet your handsome fiancé?" Anzu blinked in the directness of his assumption. She hadn't even thought of her impending engagement to a man that she never even met, much less how handsome he was. She had just hoped that he had a kind enough heart to accept her the way she is… _and_ that he wasn't old enough to be her grandfather.

"Actually… I… don't even know his name."

"What? Your father didn't tell you?" He gasped incredulously. "Why, it's Mr. Kai-"

He stopped suddenly when he noticed the music had changed to a tango. After apologizing and excusing himself (something about dancing with his wife), he moved past her to a couple that was behind them. Anzu was frozen in the spot from the initial shock of almost finding out who her fiancé was. What frightened her even more was the fact that the first name that came to her mind from the little clue she had received was Seto Kaiba.

_No… it couldn't be_… She paled at the thought of it. _No… there are many billionaires in Japan. Just because he's the only one I know personally, doesn't mean he's __**the one**_. She felt bile rising in the back of her throat and dismissed the thought from her mind before she throws up from disgust.

She took in a deep, calming breathe and turned around to the spot the old gentleman was in, prepared to leave. Instead, she came face to face with the devil himself.

"Kaiba-san?" Anzu squeaked. _Stop jumping to conclusions. He's probably just a friend of his_.

"Mazaki?" His voice held a mixture of disbelief and malice. _I checked the security myself! How in the world did this nobody get in here?_

"**What are **_**you**_** doing here**?" they shouted at the same time.


	3. The Announcement

"**Planetarium"**

**By UnfalteringDream**

**Chapter 3: The Announcement**

000

_Fate has a very twisted sense of humor. Just when you think you have your present life all figured out, had come to terms with your past, and feel prepared for anything that may occur, it throws you a curveball. All of a sudden, you feel the car careen out of control, the road is full of conglomerate rocks and there are no brakes._

_Will you be the one to grab hold of the steering wheel, or the one to take off the seatbelt and hope for a swift death?_

000

"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here?"

Anzu huffed in amazement at his rudeness as she placed her hands on her hips, drawing Kaiba's attention to her slim waist. _Ugh… I underestimated the wine; _he turned his head to the side to hide his expression. Bewilderment entered Anzu's countenance.

"My apologies," she raised a thin eyebrow at his seemingly sincere apology.

But he broke out of that shell quickly enough.

"I didn't know this was a charity event. But not even those nobodies would be caught dead in that dress."

Woe to the man who insults a woman's appearance.

"WHAT?" Kaiba didn't even flinch when she screamed in his ear, her azure eyes flashing. He almost laughed when he saw her eye twitch. "For your information, this dress was 10,000 dollars!"

He scoffed in such a haughty manner that it took all of Anzu's will power to keep her hand from giving him a much deserved slap. "All right, where did you steal it from? Let me guess, mutt-boy did it for you so that you would weasel your way in here and pretend to **not** be a wannabe?"

"Jounouchi would never do such a thing!"

"Please, he's a hooligan who should be in jail."

"You're just jealous that he has friends that care for him and you're just an bigheaded jerk!"

"Jealous that he has friends like _you_, porcupine head and the unicorn? Oh yes, where do I sign up?"

"You're despicable!"

He crossed his arms nonchalantly. "And you're annoying."

Her breaking point approaching fast, Anzu told herself to just walk away before she did something she would regret. But before neither of them could act, a couple collided with Anzu's back. To her despair, the force threw her right into a certain someone's uninviting arms. While the two of them were arguing, they forgot that they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Watch where you're going, Mazaki!" He was prepared to push her off of him but stiffened when his hand brushed something very soft.

She yelped and tried to move away from him but was propelled back by yet another couple. "How DARE you grope me!" This caused some eyes to look their way. Kaiba could feel a vein popping in his forehead. _How dare she make me look bad with her desperate lies?_

Without warning, Anzu felt a strong arm circle her and rest on the small of her exposed back and another grasp her hand. With the next echoing descent in the music, she was swept into the tango by a furious CEO staring daggers into her much smaller form. It was a feeble attempt, but at least this way they wouldn't raise suspicion as to why they were both standing and arguing in the middle of the dance floor. Unwilling, she blushed in his embrace, and he noticed. With chocolate brown bangs swept over deep cobalt eyes, lean muscle under an ebony suit standing over 6' 3'', he knew he looked good. But he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Why would I grope some flat-chested geek who doesn't do anything but cheer for her loser friends from the sidelines?" She felt his hot breath tickle her cheeks as he growled under his breath so that only she could hear. She nearly choked on his insult. This time he has REALLY gone too far!

"You know what?" Facing him, she brought a hand up to his chest, the two walking in rhythm. This time, _she_ was going to be leading. He didn't deserve her respect.

"Ever since Duelist Kingdom, you have been nothing but a pain in everyone's _butt_-" His eyes narrowed at the mention of his rival. "-always _butting_ in to whatever situation we find ourselves in and making me want to grab you by the neck and kick your sorry _butt_!"

"It's no surprise you love using that word, considering the fact that you are in need of one." He reveled in hearing her sharp intake of breath as she feebly tried to keep her temper. But judging from how red her heart-shaped face was getting, it wouldn't be long until it spills over. _Come on, explode. That way you'll learn to never mess with me._

It was a shock to both of them how well she held herself as they sashayed across the marble floor, keeping in time with the other dancers. Though he would kill himself before admitting it, for a second, he admired her poise.

"Why don't you ever consider another's feelings? Like that time you were dueling Yuugi and then threatened to jump off the castle! Of course you care for Mokuba, but would he have wanted you to die over him? Did you think about _his_ feelings?"

"Don't talk about Mokuba, you have no right," his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean I have no right? I probably understand Mokuba better than you do! That time when we were both kidnapped by the Rare Hunters, do you know what he said to me, Kaiba?"

"Shut up, Mazaki," he barked, but she still came on strong.

"He said that he missed the real you. The one that had a heart, a soul, something that wasn't centered on always winning. **He misses you**-" She yelped in petrified shock. At the lowest point of her dip, Kaiba had let go for a mere second, but that was enough to send her heart racing in panic. On reflex, she had clutched his muscled arm with both hands and brought back her throat to catch as much oxygen as possible.

Knowing that his arm was the only factor preventing her from falling to the floor, he held her in that position for as long as he wanted before he pulled her up with no effort. He could hear her heart beating triple time as they were swept back into the circle.

"You have a big mouth, Mazaki. You never seem to use it at the right times, or rather, you don't use it." He raised the corner of his lips cruelly, knowing that this was going to be the final straw.

He wanted to **break **her, to see her willpower shatter.

Leaning in as close as he dared, he breathed into her ear:

"_Why didn't you stop him, Mazaki? Or were you __**dying**__ to see him leave_?"

_**BONG…**_

Her eyes suddenly lost their entire luster, her arms sagged and she was no longer there. She seemed almost… lifeless.

Even Kaiba was stunned at how much of an impact his words had on her. But he was finally satisfied. He felt proud that he was the one to finally break the unbreakable Anzu Mazaki. Who knew that her biggest weakness was right under his nose this whole time?

_**BONG…**_

_Kaiba… this is __**so low**__… even for you_.

She tried to breathe, but found no air could enter her lungs. She tried to move, but found no strength left in her body. She tried to hold back the tears, but found that she was no longer in her body.

The wine's effect was fading.

_**BONG…**_

Abruptly, she retaliated with a strength that was almost stronger than his, breaking out of his arms with a mighty dancer's turn and facing him, her eyes ablaze with an almost animal-like rage, "**You are an** **arrogant** -" he grabbed her hand to turn her out once more, "**self-centered** -" she whipped her hair in his face purposefully as he turned her into him, "**callous, conniving**, **conceited, egotistical, shallow, heartless, careless, spoiled, ruthless** **BASTARD**!"

_**BONG…**_

They were now so deliciously close that Anzu's flowery perfume started to make Kaiba lightheaded. It was then that he realized how beautiful she looked tonight. Full lips painted red, curls slightly askew from being spun around countless times, cheeks flushed red, her sweet breath coming out in small pants; dark eyes boring into his own with all her being. Even worse, he could feel her mature curves pressed against his body through the thin silk of her dress. It scared him how much he desired her at that moment.

_Damn wine_. _Damn perfume_…

_Damn her._

_**BONG…**_

Before either could make another move, Jimmy, the butler, had stepped in the front of the giant ballroom, straightened his collar and cleared his throat as he clinked his glass with his spoon. After gathering the attention of the crowd, save for the couple that were still engaged in a fiery standstill.

"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen," his baritone voice bellowed. "Thank you for coming here tonight to celebrate a wonderful engagement."

_**BONG…**_

As everyone clapped, Anzu blinked several times before realizing what was going on. When she turned away, Kaiba was also broken out of his trance upon feeling the warmth of her body leave his. To be honest, he was a little disappointed.

But only a little.

He couldn't allow a petty, insignificant thing distract him from the real reason he was here tonight. He was born for this moment, though he wasn't always the CEO of a powerful gaming company. He had built himself up through so much toil and sweat, for a better life for him and Mokuba. No matter who his fiancé is, he will fulfill his duty to Mokuba, his company and himself. Hopefully the daughter of the prestigious William Gardner could accept that.

_**BONG…**_

But unbeknownst to Kaiba, Anzu was going through a similar predicament. Soon after she had gotten the phone call from her father, her mother had received a similar one. This time, it was her father who had called instead of his butler. He had told her mother of his situation: his doctor told him that he had low sperm count and so, therefore, couldn't have anymore children. Anzu was his only blood heir, therefore, she had to be the one to inherit his company. But since she was still so young, it would be much more secure to marry her off to the CEO of one of the most prominent companies in Japan.

When Anzu heard of this plan, she had refused because she wanted to stay with her mother and wanted nothing to do with her father. He had ignored them for years, why should they come to his aid now?

But her mother had insisted she listen to her father. Their whole life, they had lived close to poverty because of the meager wage her mother's profession paid her. With this opportunity, Anzu could escape that same fate and have the wealth that was rightfully hers.

She wasn't doing this for herself. After hearing her mother's decision, she had run to the beach to search for solace. But it was then that she realized that _his_ departure had broken her more than she thought …

_**BONG…**_

She cried her heart out that day, letting out years of stress and heartbreak, knowing that no one could see her but herself and God. (Of course, we know that there was one other person who saw.)

Now, she was ready to accept her fate in faith that it would lead to something greater for her, her family and her friends. Whoever her fiancé is, she would respect him and hope that he would respect her back.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate an engagement of two young people, as well as two very influential families. With their alliance, both Japan and England will be united." More claps and this time, cheers sounded throughout the room.

"And now, let's welcome the couple of the evening…"

_**BONG…**_

Anzu let out a shaky breath and shut her eyes as she braced herself for the announcement of her and her fiancé.

_**BONG…**_

Kaiba's poker face never let in to his emotions, but inside, he felt his stomach churn with restlessness.

_**BONG…**_

"…President Seto Kaiba and Ms. Anzu Mazaki as the new Mr. and Ms. Kaiba!"

_**BONG.**_

__

__

__

__

__

__

**And the clock struck twelve.**

000

Good? Bad? So horrible that you want to scratch your eyes out upon finishing it? Please review! (Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome! ) Hope to see you guys soon! If you have midterms like me, good luck! (Though I bet I'll need it more than you do!)


	4. Living with Kaiba

Hey guys! Healing Spirit's back! Sorry that this took so long! It's a very long chapter, and I didn't want to split it in two, so… yeah. Anyhoo, enough talking, enjoy, guys! (Trust me; I think you'll all like this chapter! .)

"**Planetarium"**

**By Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 4: Living With Kaiba**

000

_The one thing okaa-san stressed the most, was to always see the good in people. Everyone had both good and bad in their hearts, but it's what they choose that defines who they are. However, can you imagine a person in their right mind who would __**choose**__ to be angry and cynical __**all**__ the time? Anyone would choose to be kind, of course!_

_Poor, naïve okaa-san._

_She had never met the oh-so-hospitable Seto Kaiba._

000

"Anzu-san," Mokuba called from across the dining room table. The shimming porcelain of his plate seemed to glow against the cobalt-blue table cloth. Savory aromas were floating in from the kitchen. The dining room was bigger than double the size of Anzu's living room! The table reminded her of medieval times, when the King would sit in the far end and the rest of his subjects would sit along the sides. About a dozen maids were standing by the walls like neatly placed toy soldiers, waiting to serve. The maids all wore the traditional lacy black-and-white skirt and had their hands clasped over their apron, heads bowed. They stood so still that Anzu wondered if they were indeed plastic.

Anzu raised her gaze from staring at her empty plate to the pre-teen. Kaiba- whose entrance had earlier caused Mokuba to jump in happiness that he was _actually_ home for once- was pointedly ignoring her, taking a sip from a cup of black coffee every few seconds. Anzu resisted a gag, as if _she_ was the one drinking the bitter poison.

"What's up, Mokuba?" She smiled back toothily as an automatic response to Mokuba's joy. Though, she was feeling a bit silly having to nearly shout, as Mokuba was sitting in one far end and Kaiba in the other. She sat somewhere between them.

"I was so afraid that I was going to have a **mean**, **ugly** and _**horrible**_ stepsister! But now, I'm so happy that it turned out to be _you_ instead, Anzu-san!"

Before Anzu could respond, a horrible coughing sound echoed off the high walls. It sounded like a cat hacking up a fur ball, _or_ a very sardonic CEO choking from mid-sip of his coffee. From the mirth welling in his eyes, it was clear what he was thinking at that moment. The table was so long that Mokuba couldn't even tell what Kaiba was choking on.

A big vein was popping from Anzu's forehead. How in the world does he manage to insult her without even muttering a word? _Lord, please give me strength._

With a loud "Ahem!" and a dagger thrown with her eyes to the racking Kaiba, she stuck her chin up in the air and answered Mokuba's bewildered face with a sweet voice. "Well," her voice was deliberately loud as if to sound above Kaiba's cocky chuckling, "I'm just _elated_ that _my_ fiancé didn't turn out to be some **arrogant**, **egotistical**, **spoiled** _**jerk**_! Oh, how _lucky_ I-"

"Dinner is served!" Kimiko, the head maid, announced cheerfully as she clicked in from the kitchen on her heels. Immediately, two ice-cold waves washed over her, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. Two pairs of azure eyes were trained on her with all too evident spite. Anzu, because she was cut off right when she was getting to the good part and then see Kaiba's signature twitch when he gets insulted. Kaiba, because he was prevented from delivering the ultimate retort and smirking upon seeing an embarrassed blush blow across Anzu's cheeks as if a sudden warm wind had hurried by.

Dinner was _actually_ bearable for Anzu.

Mostly because Kaiba didn't talk.

Mokuba continued on how now that they were related, they could go on trips together, go to the park together, and do all sorts of family stuff… together! Anzu blinked at his adorableness. _Aw… Mokie's such a sweetie! Looks like __**one**__ Kaiba inherited all the nice genes_.

Kaiba seemed indifferent to all this. Anzu knew that he had no intention whatsoever to do all the things mentioned with her, but yet he still did not disagree with a single thing Mokuba suggested. Was he actually trying to act civil? Or was he just being nice for now- so as to not hurt Mokuba?

As she pushed around a pea with her chopsticks, Anzu related her story to Mokuba.

"Actually, I had no idea who I was marrying. My mom just told me that it was going to be a billionaire, and that they owned the biggest company in all of Domino- maybe even Japan."

"Who did you think he was?"

"I had no idea. I guess… I was too worried thinking about what it was going to be like to live away from home. I _was_ worried about whom he was, but I was more worried about adjusting to life without my mother."

Mokuba nodded sympathetically. Kaiba took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, you have us now!" Mokuba proclaimed, giving her a peace sign with his fingers and a grin to match. Anzu couldn't help it- she let out a little giggle at his antics. Her eyes twinkled like sunlight on playful ocean waves. "Aw… thanks Mokuba. I actually feel a lot better now!"

"Excuse me, Mistress Kaiba, may I take your plate now?"

Anzu looked at the young maid with a shocked expression. "Um… why are you taking it?"

"If you are finished, then I shall wash it for you," the girl replied, her lace-rimmed shoulders cradling her lowered head. "What? Oh, no!" Anzu nearly gasped in astonishment. "Thank you, but I'm perfectly capable of washing my own dishes!"

"But-" the maid started but Anzu had already grabbed her chopsticks and plate back and was already making her way to the kitchen, which was right next to the dining room. But just before she made it out of the room, Kaiba muttered something that halted her right in her tracks. Mokuba could almost hear the tires screech.

"_What… did you say, Kaiba_?" The words were squeezed out from between clenched teeth. Anzu turned around slowly.

"What business is it of yours to know? But since you're so eager," It was blatantly clear that he wanted her to hear this. "I said- once a peasant, always a peasant."

A vein pumped with vigor beneath Anzu's forehead. "At least I had the common courtesy to _offer_ to wash!"

Kaiba snorted. One could almost hear the underlying comment ringing in the ridiculously big room.

_You… __**common courtesy**__? Might as well say a monkey has manners._

"Unlike _some_ snobby rich guys who won't even lift a FINGER to wipe his own butt! He probably has his servants do it **for** him!"

Jimmy and Kimiko, whom were standing near the entrance to the kitchen, had both suddenly- and quite oddly- developed a terrible cough. Several of the toy-soldier maids broke away from the molded plastic of their forms and snickered into their hands.

Kaiba's chilly eyes narrowed as he leaned an elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand. With the other, he gulped down some more of his scalding coffee and answered coolly to Anzu's triumphant grin, "At least I don't harass people in their sleep."

A loud gasp rose from all the maids. Ears pricked up, hungry for gossip.

"Onii-san, you promised!" Mokuba reminded him with the tone of a scolding schoolteacher. Though, from the merciless look in Kaiba's eyes, he was not intending to keep any peace treaty concerning him and the tomato-red girl looking ready to kill. Just to anger her even more, he raised a seemingly innocent eyebrow at the fire burning in her usually peaceful eyes. He _had_ promised to try to 'keep peace' with his future fiancé, but this was just too much fun. And he hadn't counted on his fiancé to be Anzu Mazaki either.

_Oh, how faith must be laughing it's ass off right now_, he mused to himself.

"_Kaiba_…" Anzu's voice came out as a low growl. A warning. They were in a room full of people, most eager to get the most scandalous scoop. Was he _that_ heartless?

"Mazaki," he mocked in a calm tone. Nope. He **was** that heartless.

"Well… at least I don't make ladies sleep on the couch!"

An even bigger gasp from all the maids. Kimiko and Jimmy shared a meaningful, but fretful glance.

Kaiba's response?

Another snort.

"Since when are you a lady? You **flashed **me,and then **insisted** on getting into _**my**_ bed!"

The room was stunned into silence.

Bees carrying delicious rumors were already buzzing around the maids' heads. Mokuba covered his hot cheeks, feeling like he had just snuck a peek at an R-rated movie. Kimiko and Jimmy clapped their foreheads, moaning in defeat at their Master and Mistress's naivety.

Anzu felt herself shrink like a dying caterpillar, curling up into nothingness. Unfortunately, she was not disappearing and all eyes were trained on her. Her eyes shot lightning at the source of all her recent misery.

And yet, Kaiba stared evenly back at her, and just went on sipping his darned. Black. Coffee.

He had painted the whole, horrible picture in the most _wrong_ way imaginable. Now, lowering his dutiful brush, he stood back to admire his work.

And what a great work he did.

_Calm down, Anzu. Keep your cool. He's not worth it…_

"Tsk tsk tsk," he clucked his tongue, brushing aside his chocolate bangs with an idle hand and then crossing his arms. He smirked at Anzu. She practically had "I'm going to murder you in the most horrible way imaginable" scrawled across her face.

"Better watch that temper. No wonder you never got a boyfriend…"

She couldn't hear the rest of his sentence because it was drowned out by a horrible ringing in her ear. How she wished she could go back, before all the miserable events of the day, before she found out who her _stupid_ fiancé was (which was basically like being told, "Congratulations, Anzu Mazaki! You're going to hell!"), before the _stupid_ engagement party, before she ever got that _stupid_ phone call from her dad's secretary.

I bet you're all wondering what _**really**_ happened at Anzu's first night in the Kaiba mansion.

What happened the next day?

Why do Kimiko and Jimmy seem to have some sort of knowledge about the matter?

And _what__in the world_ was Kaiba talking about?

Let's just say that Anzu does **not** want a repeat performance.

000

_Oh. My. Goodness._

_**This**__… is a __**BATHROOM**__?!_

Anzu took a tentative step into the marble-tiled, mirror lined, oversized bathroom that came complete with a comfortable couch, dimming lights shining from the ceiling, wildflower-scented cones and even a painting of a lily pond that looked ridiculously expensive. In fact, the whole bathroom (if you could call it that- looked more like a miniature house in itself) was pretty ridiculous. It was more than 10 times the size of the one at home for Pete's sake!

Placed in a neat little pile on top of a complimentary, miniature table beside the couch- _Does it come with cookies and a Jane Austen classic, too?_- were a towel, a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash and a beautifully carved mahogany hairbrush. Anzu looked down at her Hello Kitty one that she had had since she was 6. It suddenly looked very puny and battered in her hand. The little imprinted Hello Kitty was missing an eye and half of her body.

She fumed at the thought of a certain, very smug CEO, no doubt assuming she didn't even have enough to scrape together for a decent hairbrush.

_Show-off_.

Placing her pajamas, underwear, mutant-Hello Kitty brush, bunny slippers and her complimentary toothbrush on top of the pile, she prepared to strip. Suddenly feeling very wary, she took the towel out from beneath the other allocated objects and wrapped it around her shoulders. Peering around as if there were security cameras around (hey, this is stingy Kaiba we're talking about) she went into a corner before slipping off her expensive 10,000 dress. She wasn't lying to Kaiba when she said how much it had cost. Not that it really mattered. The only reason her father bought it for her was because he didn't want the representative of the Gardner family to look poor and shabby.

As her fingers grazed the smooth, dove wing-soft silk, she held her breath, marveling at the delicate material. But then her heart fell after remembering who had given to her and whom it was bought to impress.

Anzu let out a weary sigh. She couldn't believe Kaiba was her fiancé. Out of ALL the people it could have been, it HAD to be him. Of course. After running into countless numbers of near-death situations with Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda, you'd think she would have suspected something like this to happen.

But seriously. Marrying _Kaiba_?! She'll have to **live** with him for a year, endure his cynical retorts, his hobby of insulting her whenever possible, and… eventually have to continue the Kaiba family line…

She stopped that train of thought before she gagged up her cereal-and-milk breakfast and a shoe.

When she brushed apart the shower curtain, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

_And __**this**__ is a __**BATHTUB**__?!_

More like a swimming pool.

_And what the heck is __**this**_?

It looked like some sort of control panel underneath the shower nozzle. There were so many dizzying buttons that Anzu felt like punching it out after trying to decipher them.

_What in the world do these buttons do? Hm. This one might help._

"**WELCOME. GUEST**."

Anzu nearly jumped out of her skin. The voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the bathroom. But when she listened more closely, she realized that it was coming from the control panel! Her eyes bugged open.

_It __**talks**__?!_

"… **TO THE KAIBA MANSION GUEST BATHROOM. FOR SINK DIRECTIONS, PRESS 1. FOR TOILET DIRECTIONS, PRESS 2. FOR LIGHT OPTIONS, PRESS 3**…"

Anzu sweat-dropped.

_Okay… this is getting a __**little**__ out of hand. A personal __**bathroom**__ computer?! Seriously._

As the computer droned on and on, Anzu felt herself shivering under her towel. Goosebumps were sprouting like weeds from her skin. _How many doggone options __**are**__ there?!_

"… **PRESS 29. FOR SHOWER OPTIONS, PRESS 30**-"

_Ah_!

"**SHOWER OPTIONS SELECTED. PLEASE INPUT YOUR DESIRED WATER TEMPERATURE IN DEGREES FAHRENHEIT**."

Anzu blanked. Fahrenheit?! She couldn't remember the last time she ever heard of Fahrenheit. Someone must have reset the unit. The last person to use this bathroom must have been from America. Oh darn it.

"Um…" No matter where she looked on that darned control panel, she couldn't find a SETTINGS button to change the degrees to Celsius. It didn't help that the annoying voice kept repeating the command every few seconds, either.

_ARGH! Who has a control panel in their bathroom, anyway?!_

"…**PLEASE INPUT YOUR**-"

"Ugh! Fine!"

Anzu's patience fled the scene. The engagement party had just ended, but people were still downstairs, just chatting or striking up new business deals. She was dead tired from a long night of introductions and countless numbers of faces she had to address, of titles she had to memorize, of formalities she had to master, and of course, of getting used to her new title.

Mrs. Anzu Kaiba.

He hadn't even spared her a glance ever since the butler announced their engagement. Every time she tried to catch his attention to at least give a word of acknowledgment of their new relationship, he would act as if there was suddenly some new sucker waiting to have his company bankrupted, and leave her standing alone, looking like an idiot with a finger extended in mid-air. She turned so red with anger that her silky white dress had started to look pink. Someone even asked where she bought such an exquisite blush.

In a rush of anger and pent-up frustration, the new Mrs. Kaiba punched in a random number to appease the increasingly hostile computer. A second later, ice cold water was being poured in torrents on her head.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Two maids that were walking by outside the bathroom looked at each other. The faint sound of violins was still floating up from somewhere in the mansion.

"Did you hear that?" the younger one inquired curiously. The older one smiled. "Hm. Must have been the younger Master Kaiba. Turns out that you can enter a state of depression from losing too many men in a video game. Call of Duty 4, I believe?"

"Oh. How unfortunate."

Numb, slippery fingers sought the dreaded control panel and felt their way to a ribbed scroll. They clicked it up furiously.

Anzu heaved out a relieved sigh as her assaulted body started to warm up again. However, that happiness didn't last for long.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!"

The two maids stopped short just as they were about to round the corner. They looked at each other. "What an intense game," the younger commented.

Meanwhile, a disheveled brunette shivering from the cold and hot extremes stepped out of the swimming pool-sized bathtub with shaky legs. Her teeth were chattering so hard that she was afraid they might crack under the pressure. Her entire body was bright red from having been assaulted with artic-cold water and then drenched with burning-hot water. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop her body's convulsive spasms every now and then, which made changing into her pajama-dress a very difficult process. As she wrapped herself in her warm cotton jacket, she cursed under her breath.

_Darned Americans_.

000

Anzu was storming down the hallway, muttering incoherent rants under her breath. Her bunny slippers squeaked angrily as well. She held her angel-white dress and Prada heels in one hand and was raking her Hello Kitty hairbrush through her soaking hair with her other. She had left her toothbrush, the toothpaste, her towel and that mocking mahogany hairbrush back in the gigantic bathroom. She assumed that was going to be hers from now on.

To think that this will be her home-sweet-home for the **rest of her life**?

_God. Take me now_.

Gradually, as she kept walking down the hallway, she slowed to a stop. Looking to her right, she saw a large, extravagant archway leading down who-knows-where and to her left … an elevator?! Ahead of her were a wide flight of stairs leading down into a large mezzanine. And leading off the mezzanine on all sides?

You guessed it.

More stairs.

_Okay…. __**Where**__ am I_?

Anzu went down the stairs and onto the mezzanine. Whirling around, she called out, "Hello?" Her answer?

Her own voice, echoing back to her. She couldn't even hear the orchestra from the party anymore.

_Oh dear_.

She was lost. In a mansion. And not just _any_ mansion. **Seto Kaiba's **mansion.

She really did not want to confront him right now. Nor ever, but that was not the point right now.

_Anzu, what did you get yourself into?_

Her bunny slippers squeaked faster as she ran around the mezzanine, trying to see where all the stairs led but they all snaked off to opposite ends of the mansion like veins leading off from a heart.

Just when she was about to take her chances and run down one flight of stairs to try to find help, someone tapped her on her shoulder. Anzu jumped nearly 5 feet in the air before turning around to catch sight of a friendly, pleasantly plump maid who looked around her late 50s, early 60s. Her eyes crinkled at the edges, and her high cheekbones accented her big smile. Brush streaks of white and black hair ran the length of her head and disappeared into a neat, cloth-covered bun. She was wearing a modest, pale blue uniform with a long skirt and the classic maid's apron.

"Hello, dear. I'm Kimiko. I'm the head maid of the Kaiba mansion." Her voice was not squeaky high but not creepily low either. Just normal, comfortable. Like whipped cream on hot cocoa.

"Oh, hi. I'm Anzu-"

"Of course, we all know who you are, dear!" The sweet lady gave a little laugh. For a second, she reminded Anzu of the friendly Ms. Potts, from Beauty and the Beast. "We were all given orders to watch out for you and were wondering where you ran off to!"

"Yeah…" Anzu replied sheepishly. "I'm actually very lost right now."

"That should teach you to wander around the mansion without a guide, huh?"

"Sure did!"

When their laughter sounded throughout the entire vicinity, Anzu knew she had made an instant friend. At least she wouldn't be complete miserable here. Kimiko was very amiable and seemed very willing to help her adjust to life here.

"So, what can I help you with, my dear?"

"Oh, do you think you could tell me where my room is?"

"Of course! Now, listen carefully! It's right down this flight of stairs; make a left; take the left-wing stairs that will lead you to _another_ set of stairs. From there, hop into the 2nd floor elevator- **trust** me; you'll bust a rib climbing up those stairs- that will take you to the 5th floor. After you get off there, you'll see a long hallway. Keep going straight until you see a painting of a landscape and make a left, after you pass by a giant fern plant in the corner, make another left and then a right at the last door in that hallway. Your room will be the 21st down that hall. Good luck, dear!"

Anzu was stunned, staring at her fingers pointed in opposite directions, her belongings forgotten on the floor. _What?! I didn't even get __**half**__ of that!_

"Wait, Kimi-"

But she was already gone. The clicking of her heels didn't even sound on the marble floor anymore. Anzu smacked herself on the forehead. _Why do I always get myself into these situations?_

And so, she decided to trust her intuition. After all, a woman's intuition never failed!

She remembered vaguely to go down the flight of stairs Kimiko had pointed at, maneuvered through another egg-white colored hallway, went down another flight of stairs and then entered the elevator.

She sweat-dropped when she saw how many buttons there were.

_Oy vey. Here we go again._

They literally covered the four walls of the elevator in neat little columns like polka dots on a skirt. She spotted an area labeled "Bedroom Floors" and followed the long column of numbers down until she had to kneel down on the polished elevator floor. After a couple seconds, she finally reached the single digits.

Now… she was on the 2nd floor, so… _4__th__? No, 5__th__! Yeah, that's the one!_

After getting off there, she remembered something about a painting of a landscape. She drew her soft-as-snow cotton jacket closer for warmth as her bunny slippers squeaked long conversations to each other down the hall. She nearly squealed in joy upon catching sight of a moon reflecting in a spring pond amid scenery of mountains. _Wow, never thought an ice box like Kaiba could actually appreciate fine art. Now, there's a big fern plant in this corner, so let's follow where it's situated and turn this corner. Then… another left and then a right?_

Anzu stood still. By some inconceivable miracle, she had actually made it to the last hallway! At least, she _hoped_ that it was the last hallway. _Finally! Now, __**which**__ room was it_?

To her utter dismay, all the doors were identical. Carved mahogany wood and painted an ashen white with a silver doorknob that winked in the light as she passed by. Not one had a little sign or some sort of indication that it was reserved for her.

_Ah, great! I can't remember the last thing she said! Stupid Kaiba!_

She didn't know how cursing Kaiba was helping her situation right now, but it made her feel a lot better.

_No- wait._ Before dropping to her knees and howling in frustration, something clicked in her brain. Anzu brought a finger up to her chin and raised her large eyes to the ceiling pensively._ Didn't she say 20… 20-something? _

Narrow eyebrows scrunched up above twin windows overseeing now calming waves.

_Yeah… I think I sort of remember…_

With a finger stuck out in assurance and her belongings tucked in her other arm, Anzu started down the dimly lit hallway, counting off the rooms. All she cared about right now was going to sleep. There were too many bedrooms in this mansion to count- they can't _all_ be taken.

Twisting a golden doorknob, Anzu stumbled into the dark room. Not even bothering to flick on the light switch, she deposited her belongings on a protruding table top, took off and flung her cotton jacket somewhere unknown, staggered over to the right side of the king-sized bed, hauled up the heavy bed covers (that smelled strangely of something musky and sweet) and fell with her hips onto the mattress. She was asleep before her head even hit the exquisite goose-feather pillow.

The cotton-jacket hung over the hunching lamp by the bed like a bonnet-blue waterfall. A bunny slipper mourned for its companion, who had disappeared under the bed in their mistress's haste. The shimmering dress slipped off the askew pile and spread across the floor like angel hair. Anzu's folded up daisy imprinted underwear (that she changed from) was dragged down with it, accompanying the dress on the lush-carpet floor.

000

Kaiba let out a low growl as he sauntered up to his room, stopping by the control panel beside his door to punch in the code to activate the security controls. Raking a hand through is silky brown hair, he sighed in relief when he twisted the doorknob open, anxious to jump into his bed. He shut the door quietly with the swift motion of a hand.

_For the love of God, those blundering idiots wouldn't shut up… I need a quick shower_.

Not even bothering to flick the lights on, the aggravated C.E.O. strode into the bathroom, stripped himself of his elaborate suit, and adjusted the shower temperature to his liking.

"**SHOWER OPTIONS SELECTED. PLEASE IN-**"

The scalding hot water (which would have normally burnt anyone else's skin clear off) traveled over his tense muscles and released the built up tension from a whole day's worth of work. Memory flooded his mind of the engagement party he had just returned from.

_His_ engagement party.

But then again, _apparently_, _his_ and _**Anzu Mazaki's**_ engagement party. She had left the party early, saying something about being very tired. Hm. Did she have any idea about what he went through every day? Of course not, because she's just like any other prattling idiot!

He felt his muscles tense again and scrolled the temperature higher.

_Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!_

Why did it have to be **her**, of all people? Jesus… **Anzu Mazaki**. Might as well have married himself off to a _monkey_.

He smirked under the barrage of hot water.

Now, that was harsh.

But to think that they'll have to **live** together for a year, endure her annoying morality speeches, her hobby of always having to do the right thing _and_ piss him off as often as possible, and… eventually have to continue the Kaiba family line…

He slapped himself before he threw up his French-muffin-and-black-coffee breakfast. And possibly a shoe.

With a long, weary sigh, Kaiba shut off the shower and ignored the computer when it chirped, "**GOODNIGHT, MASTER KAIBA**."

Taking his freshly laundered KC pajamas from the bathroom table where the maid had left it for him, he changed quickly, flicked off the bathroom light and sunk his feet into the lush, therapeutic carpet. The bed was looking more and more inviting. Too drained to think rationally of where to leave his absurdly pricey suit, Kaiba (in a very un-Kaiba-like gesture) threw it in some direction of a couch. In a last thought, he unbuttoned his pajama top and flung it in the direction of a nearby chair. It was too warm in the room.

With a heavy groan, the 6' 3'' billionaire went to the left side of the bed, lifted the covers and was swallowed by the soft covers. He fell asleep before he even hit the mattress.

000

Anzu let out a long groan, turning inward to rest her burning cheek on the cold side of her pillow.

000

Kaiba moaned, turning over to his other side, drawing more of his blanket closer to him.

000

Anzu drew closer to the middle of the bed, having felt her blanket slid halfway off her body.

000

Kaiba twisted so that his entire body was covered with his blanket, his head facing inward.

000

Anzu's nose twitched when a warm breeze tickled her face.

_What the… was the window open when I came in?_

000

Kaiba felt unusually stifled by some barrier bouncing his breath back to him.

_Why the __**hell**__ is it so unbearably humid? Didn't I tell that foolhardy maid to lower the temperature earlier?_

000

_Great, I guess I should get up and close it._

000

_Brilliant, I have to get up and fire yet __**another**__ incompetent twit._

000

Anzu's tired eyelids fluttered open.

000

Kaiba's fatigued eyelids slowly lifted.

000

Anzu gasped upon sight of bloodshot cobalt eyes staring right back at her.

000

Kaiba froze upon seeing misty cerulean eyes only several inches from his face.

000

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Anzu's shrill scream sent Kaiba rolling off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud and a string of incoherent curses. Anzu had jumped off the bed like a crab off a hot frying pan. She breathed raggedly as she waited for the tall, male stranger to stand up from the floor. When he straightened up, the two gaped at the other from their respective sides of the bed. The moonlight streaming in from the windows on either side of the bed made it quite clear the identities of the only two occupants of the room.

"KAIBA?!"

"MAZAKI?!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ ROOM?!" They shouted at the same time.

"**Your** room?" Kaiba scoffed. Anzu's eyebrows rose indignantly at his haughty tone. "Yes, _my_ room. You know, the agreement you made with my father? To have me stay at the mansion for a year before we…" She didn't go on. It was enough to make her want to jump out the window and hope for a swift death.

"Anyway, this is _my_ room!"

"Don't be ridiculous," even sporting just his navy-blue pajama bottoms, Kaiba still struck a domineering air. His flashing eyes were enough to stare anyone down in defeat, but oh, no. Not Anzu Mazaki.

"Don't think just because we're engaged then that means I'm going to sleep with you. Keep dreaming!"

Anzu gaped at him as all the blood in her body flew to her cheeks. She looked about ready to punch his lights out. Kaiba wasn't fazed and crossed his arms, making sure to emphasize the fact that he was at least a head taller than her. To Anzu's dismay, her eyes traveled to his all-too-noticeable chest. The stupid seductive moonlight-across-his-face thing wasn't helping much either.

_Stupid perfect, muscular, Greek God-like chest. Why did you have to belong to __**Kaiba**__?_

"Now, will you kindly stop gaping at me like a fish and explain why you were harassing me in my sleep."

"_I'm_ harassing **you**?" Anzu looked ready to pop a vein. "You're the one half naked!"

"I can't say those rags you're wearing is covering much," he said matter-of-factly, referring to Anzu's Victoria's Secret nightgown, complete with lace edges and a tight-fitting middle. Anzu never felt embarrassed about her body before, but with Kaiba's wandering eyes, she automatically drew her arms closer to her slim legs and nearly exposed chest. But she didn't say another word; she had too much class to make another comment on their half-naked appearances.

"I'm guessing you got _so_ desperate that you clearly could not control your teenage hormones any longer. **Pathetic**," his voice was so cold, his eyes equally chilling. But in the back of his mind- though he'd kill himself rather than admit it to her- he admired her perfect hour-glass form.

The slim-legged dancer was not going to let the arrogant C.E.O. get away with insulting her this time.

"I came as a revered guest into this house-" Kaiba just _had_ to get a little snort in. Anzu was glad that the dark hide her fuming face. "-not knowing where I was, trying my best to not be an inconvenience and just wanted to get a _little_ rest after an _excruciatingly_ long night-"

"That I had to finish up for you so that your puny little self can get your 'beauty rest'." He gave her an once-over with his eyes. "Not that it's helping much."

Anzu nearly blew a gasket, but held it in as regally as a queen. She crossed her arms too, turning away from him. "You know what, I refuse to argue."

Queen Elizabeth I, eat your heart out.

"Good. Now, I suggest you go to your own room before I call for security. You're lucky I'm kind enough to not have you **incarcerated**."

Her retort was so hard to swallow that both heard a loud gulp. She knew she was defeated. Turned out her hope that this _one_ room in the **entire** mansion is not taken was trampled upon. Out of _anyone else_, this _had_ to be Kaiba's room.

Anzu sighed deeply before hanging her head. "I… can't remember what number my room is…"

He didn't even bother to hide his exasperation. "Go call for the servants!"

"It's almost daybreak! They're sleeping!"

"Like I care! Now, kindly get your nonexistent butt out of my room and let me sleep!"

"Where am _I_ going to sleep?!"

"That's **not** my problem! Climb out that window!"

His last comment seemed so irrelevant that Anzu wavered. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes as if he were trying to teach a small child simple addition. "I wouldn't have expected a peasant to know about the latest Kaiba Corp technology."

A vein popped on Anzu's forehead. _Think of Queen Elizabeth I… Queen Elizabeth I_…

"I've installed a security system that runs the entire length of the mansion- making it virtually impossible for a mouse to weasel their way into the rooms after the alarm is set. I've already set it, so you cannot leave the room through the door. But if you would so kindly proceed to climb out this window, you will only be struck with lasers and not have bloodhounds sent after you."

Anzu gawked at his calm manner. Queen-like, of course.

"Are you **kidding me**?!"

"No, I do not… 'kid'."

"Well," she sniffed, still retaining her queenly conduct. "I am certainly NOT going to get pulverized, thank you very much. And I am NOT getting kicked out in my pajamas!"

"You call those flimsy undergarments 'pajamas'?" He caught her hand in mid-slap. Somehow, she had managed to clamber over the bed to his side and reached to give him a very queenly slap! The word "Pervert!" was ready to leap off of her throat.

But it got caught in her throat.

Now that she was so close, she could smell his masculine aftershave and the shampoo in his still-wet hair. She could see the delicate hairs sprouting from his strong chin and the moonlight shadowed the perfect curve of his high cheekbones. His hard chest was perfectly toned and seemed all the more intimidating up close. His arms were almost made of big, tightly knotted muscle; the arm holding hers looked big enough to break her arm in half like a twig. As her gaze traveled up, her heart stopped. His bangs were matted against his forehead, still-wet, making him look like one of those male models you see drenched in water, posing without a shirt.

When his captivating cobalt eyes gazed into hers, she found that she had forgotten how to breathe.

He couldn't believe how good she smelled. Something floral, but not overwhelming. It didn't smell like perfume, more like a natural female scent that emitted from all her pores. Her apricot perfume clung onto her silky hair like a halo. Her full lips were parted, framed by her heart-shaped face and accompanied by a long, swan-like neck. Her collarbone graced her shoulders, leading off of long, slender arms, one that looked so fragile in his grasp. He refused to allow his gaze to travel any farther down, especially since that Victoria's Secret nightgown was so damn generous.

And did her eyes always sparkle so much in dim light?

For once, Kaiba was silent. Anzu was afraid to move. But he suddenly released her hand as if it burned him and turned away from her to retrieve his pajama top from the nearby mahogany chair. He slipped it on promptly.

"It appears I have no choice but to comply."

Anzu blinked, flabbergasted at his sudden change in demeanor. He was standing with his back to her, buttoning his shirt.

"The couch is in the right corner."

Anzu's jaw dropped. That's it. No more Ms. Queen-like.

"You make **ladies** sleep on the couch?"

"Hm. You amuse me by referring to yourself as a lady."

(_Healing Spirit: Let's leave them for a few more moments to bicker all they want, shall we_? :-P)

"… you know what? I've had enough of this! It's nearly 4 in the morning and we need some sleep before school!" After catching a glimpse of the clock beside the bed, Anzu, being the more reasonable one, took charge. Kaiba, still red from their bantering, was utterly confused as she slipped off the bed and started to take the 10 or so pillows leaning against the headboard and position them in a line down the middle of the bed. She continued to do so until there was a tangible wall between them.

"There," she said triumphantly, slipping back under the covers on her side. "You stay on that side," she gestured to the side Kaiba was standing over. "And I'll stay on my side. Just don't even THINK about taking advantage of me, or I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine!""

Now it was Kaiba's turn to gape. He had heard stupid ideas before, but this sure beat the rest of them by far!

"Are you **nuts**?!"

"Hey, do you have a better idea?" Anzu retorted furiously, her pretty eyes flashing dangerously. She had had enough of this. Their stubbornness had already kept them both up until 4 AM! She just wanted to sleep! "We're both way to obstinate to sleep on the couch, so we'll just have to share the bed!"

Before he could argue, Anzu had curled up on her side of the bed, purposefully drawing the covers up to her ears. Kaiba stubbornly stood on his side, still refusing to lie down. But his body wasn't having it.

With a long, weary sigh, he climbed into his side and lay down cautiously. After taking one last glance over the 'Berlin Wall' to a serenely sleeping Anzu, he rolled onto his side, facing away from her, and fell asleep immediately.

Anzu's bunny slippers sighed contently at the long-awaited quiet.

000

Kimiko hummed "Do Re Mi" to herself as she pranced down the long hallway, leaping and swaying in a little imitation of Julie Andrews. Her cheeks were rosy at the prospect of another sunny day, the sunlight splaying out on the floors from the large windows. Balancing an empty laundry basket in one arm, she pranced up to 20th room on that hallway and patiently waited for the clock on the control panel to reach 6:00 AM, when the security alarms were automatically deactivated.

When at last the big, red numbers shifted to 6:00 AM, Kimiko gently twisted the golden doorknob to Master Kaiba's room.

She froze.

There was a cotton jacket- distinctly female, hanging precariously off the elegant, 16th century Elizabethan lamp by the bed. She recognized Master Kaiba's sophisticated 100,000 France-imported suit strewn across the floor beside the couch. A seemingly innocent bunny-slipper was beside the bed, while the other was nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes widened when she also recognized the new Mistress's beautiful angel-white dress (probably very expensive as well) spread carelessly across the floor beside the bed as well. They widened even further when she saw a pair of daisy-decorated underwear looking as if it were very hastily thrown on top of the ethereal dress.

Standing in the doorway, trembling hand clutching onto the laundry basket, her eyes dared to travel to the most curious sight of all.

Her sweet, old heart nearly stopped.

Instead of just seeing Master Kaiba sprawled on top of the large, expensive bed, there were two figures sleeping close to each other amid a mess of scattered pillows. Kaiba's mass of brown hair and his long, lean figure could be seen lying across one side of the bed, facing inward. But as she looked closely, a feminine-thin ivory arm was laid across his chest, connected with a very curvy female body half covered by the tangled sheets, long legs left to be marveled in all their exposed glory.

One look at this room and anyone would have assumed what dear Kimiko thought at that second.

_Oh dear God. _

_I have to tell Jimmy. If word gets out to the maids, there will be no peace in this house._

000

6:30 AM, Kaiba and Anzu had gone from arguing in the mansion to arguing in the limo as Kaiba's chauffer drove them to school.

"You know, we wouldn't be this late if you had just slept in your own room, Mazaki!" Kaiba hissed, fiddling with the keys on his laptop.

"Well, excuse me for being new and not being able to navigate through your castle of a house!" Anzu snapped as she raked her Hello Kitty comb through her unruly hair, smoothing out her navy blue uniform skirt with her other hand. _Stupid Kaiba… how does his hair always stay so neat?_

"It's not my fault your former existence was financially pitiful!"

"Hah! It's better than being spoiled rotten like you!"

That poor chauffer reminded himself to pick up ear plugs for future rides to the school.

World War III ended abruptly when Kaiba ordered the limo to a stop and then nonchalantly spoke two words to the livid brunette beside him. "Get out."

Anzu yanked so hard on her brush that she pulled 5 hairs out of their roots. She turned her angry gaze to the composed C.E.O. sitting on the seat across from her. "Excuse… me? We're still 5 blocks away from Domino High School."

"Exactly," he responded without even looking up from his laptop. "Do you want the whole school to know about our _situation_?" Anzu noticed how he would not say **engagement**. But he had a point there. She would sure not want Yuugi and the others knowing that she was to marry Seto Kaiba. Nor would she want the whole school to know either. Not only would all the girls (underclassmen and upperclassmen alike) have them on their murder list, she didn't want to face the guys (mainly Jounouchi and Honda) right now.

"Now, kindly exit the car."

With a crushed sigh, the proud Amazoness-warrior picked herself off the ludicrously costly-looking leather seat and didn't wait for the chauffer to exit the car and open her door. "Thank you very much," she smiled sweetly to the kind, middle-aged man as he was about to reach out to open the door for her. He stared at her for a moment, surprised that she didn't wait for him, but then cleared his throat, bowed politely and returned to the driver's seat.

"And how am I supposed to get back to the mansion?" She acidly asked the smug Kaiba through the open window.

For a moment, she thought he wouldn't respond. But then, with a slanted look in her direction, a terribly attractive smirk preceded one sharp, infuriating word.

"Walk."

With that, Anzu was stranded on the sidewalk, coughing at the dust blown from the thrust of the limo's departure.

_I hate you, Kaiba…_

000

"Better watch that temper. No wonder you never got a boyfriend…"

She couldn't hear the rest of his sentence because it was drowned out by a horrible ringing in her ear. How she wished she could go back, before all the miserable events of the day. After school, Anzu had started to walk back to the mansion, fuming all the way. However, as soon as she rounded the same corner Kaiba had 'dropped' (in every sense of the word) her off at that morning; someone grabbed her out of no where and pulled her into an expensive looking Honda.

She, of course, had screamed her lungs out until the man covered her mouth. When she smelt the familiar sweet, musky cologne, she sprung up like a cat with a vengeance. "KAIBA?!" He explained that they would have to change cars everyday after school in order to avoid getting suspected together. Anzu had sniffed, "Does that mean I will have to be 'abducted' every day after school then?" With the homicidal smirk gracing Kaiba's lips, she was sure he would say 'yes' (evil as he was). But surprisingly, he told her to just wait (discretely) at the corner every day and he'll pick her up.

"… instead you settled for the runt, the mutt and unicorn head. **Pathetic**…"

Out of nowhere, the two butts of a pair of chopsticks nailed Kaiba right on the head. His head tilted back, exposing his long, agile neck in a swift move.

The servants, maids, Kimiko and Jimmy all gasped in unison. It almost sounded like a sustained note in a chorus, had it not been a gasp of horror.

Anzu's arm was still stretched out, having exerted much effort to fling her chopsticks that far. Kaiba's head came down slowly, and his body rose as it did. The whole room was so silent, that if a maid had dropped one of her fake nails, it would have echoed.

Everyone waited with bated breath… and then the shooting began.

"What… **the HELL** do you think you're doing?!"

"What makes you think you can insult my friends?!"

"What, is it _against the law_?!"

"So what if it isn't? What makes you think you're better than everyone else?!"

"You know what; I don't have the time or patience for this. Kimiko, start my bath!"

"Always making other people do things for you… is it **THAT HARD** to take care of your **own** business once in a while?"

"They're getting **paid** to do it!"

"They're people too!"

"_**PAID**_ people!"

A long silence passed between them as either one ran out of ammo. For the time being.

Kaiba looked around like a wild animal to see the maids and servants all watching them with wide doe-eyes.

"WHAT AM I **PAYING** YOU PEOPLE FOR? **GET BACK TO WORK**!"

Kimiko shared a look with Jimmy.

What a fun year this was going to be.

000

So… what do you guys think? Please read and review! There'll be more Kaiba-and-Anzu fun next chapter! (Isn't there always with these two? :-D)

Love, Healing Spirit


	5. Sweet Revenge

"Planetarium"

**Hey guys! I had to get this chapter in before finals week (even so, I'll try to update during that week, because I'll have a lot of free time in between studying! :-P), so here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to smcandy! Thanks for the enthusiasm and support! I hope to hear some of your ideas soon! ******

**And to the rest of my lovely readers… enjoy!**

"**Planetarium"**

**By: UnfalteringDream**

**Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge**

_Okaa-san always told me that if two people have hostile intentions toward each other, they will constantly be trying to get revenge on the other. There goes a wheel of misfortune- no one is willing to quit and each feels that they must get the last word in. To leave the last and therefore, biggest, impression on the readers so that all can know that __**they**__ are right and the __**other**__ is wrong. _

_So is existence with Kaiba._

_The good news is that he's barely home at all. Usually, he would go to school and then take another limo to Kaiba Corp as soon as we got home. Most of the time, he doesn't join Mokuba and I for dinner and comes home way past midnight._

_But for the fleeting moments that he __**is**__ home…_

_**Sure**__, sometimes I'm having a horrible day and he happens to push __**just**__ the right buttons to get me revving to go so I holler at him at the top of my lungs._

_**Or**__, maybe he gives me an evil sneer one morning and as a response, I'll glare at him back (If I'm in a bad mood, I'll throw in a raspberry too)._

_**Yes**__, we always have an argument on the way to school and I scream at him as I slam the door close._

_**Yeah**__, you could say that by always seeking ways to get back at him, I'm making myself more miserable…_

…

_But it's always his fault._

000

_Ah, what a beautiful day._

Anzu felt endorphins pumping through her veins as she jogged down the desolate garden path. It was a gorgeous Sunday morning and Jimmy had said it was okay to go outside because Master Kaiba didn't allow any visitors on Sundays. And since he owned about 500 acres around the perimeter of the mansion, that left Anzu with _plenty_ of jogging room.

Beads of sweat trickled down her smooth neck as she huffed for breath. Sporting baby-blue shorts, a gray tank top and a mini mp3 player clipped onto her shirt, Anzu kept her eyes trained on the tiny water bottle standing as a marker for miles. _Come on, Anzu. Go for the water bottle. Come on, a couple more sprints._

With one last powerful thrust of her dancer-legs, she launched herself onto the sparking, dew sprinkled grass beside the blessed water. Her chest fell up and down sharply as sweat sprouted on her face and raced down the curves of her face. Gasping for breath under the boiling sun above her, Anzu messily uncapped the bottle and tipped it above her mouth.

An ear-piercing alarm followed by a shrill beeping shook the atmosphere around her, causing her body to jerk up, the water having missed its course and instead, spilled all over her chest.

"**WARNING! TOUCHING KAIBA CORP GRASS IS FORBIDDEN! WARNING!**"

_Oh, for the love of-_

Anzu groaned at the shooting pains in her back from having sat up so quickly and lifted her seemingly 1,000 pound body to the paved garden path. She should have taken Kaiba seriously when he mentioned the super-high-tech Kaiba Corp security thinga mabob.

Glancing down at her shirt, she groaned even louder when the striking outline of her bra peaked clearly through her soaking gray tank top. The empty water bottle chortled evilly as it rolled away. And to make matters worse, the stupid security computer was now threatening to send killer hounds after the 'Vandalizer' if they didn't exit the Kaiba property in 5 minutes. Anzu spat poison to Kaiba's God-forsaken soul as she pushed herself up from her knees and tightened her aching legs to prepare to walk, only to have the computer shriek again.

"**WARNING! LITTERING ON KAIBA CORP PROPERTY IS FORBIDDEN! WARNING!**"

_For Pete's sake!_

After limping after the laughing water bottle and snatching it in her hand, Anzu knelt down on the hard path to lessen the strain on her aching muscles.

"**WARNING! LOITERING ON KAIBA CORP PROPERTY IS FORBIDDEN! WARNING!**"

_That's it._

_Someone get me a sledgehammer._

000

Finally reaching the front door, Anzu sought through her shorts' pocket for the keys Jimmy had handed her that morning. After a few seconds, she smacked her forehead.

"Ah, this is great! Just great!"

She had forgotten the keys, or lost them somewhere in that whole "Kaiba Corp Property" fiasco. It's obviously clear whose fault this was.

_Kaiba_…

She saw him through the wide, wall-sized window ordering Jimmy around bright and early. Already dressed in a slick, ebony black suit, hair combed and neat, stature straight, holding a cup of black coffee; he looked drop dead gorgeous, as usual. But there was also the usual evil glimmer in his eyes as he caught her gaze, but this time, he had his trademark lift of his lips in a proud smirk to accompany it.

Jimmy looked tentatively towards Anzu through fancy stained glass designs embedded on the needlessly large door with his kind, old eyes sparkling in ambiguity. But then Kaiba had seemed to cut him with some demand and the kind-hearted butler whirled back to his master to bow deeply.

_What is he_…

It struck her as quick as lightning.

_**No way**__._

In a rush of disbelief, Anzu hastily pressed the musical doorbell.

_1 Mississippi… 2 Mississippi… 3 Mississippi… _

As she suspected, no answer.

_Oh, Kaiba. You evil son-of-a-lollipop._

"KAIBA! LET ME IN!"

She knew he could hear her; he looked straight at her with his piercing azure eyes and then looked away, laughter coaxing his lips into an amused smile, turning away with a hand in his pants pocket and the other lifting the cup of coffee to his darned-good-looking lips. It was enough to make Anzu pull out her hair and wonder why in the world did he have to be blessed with such attractive looks?! It's really not fair!

"KAIBA!! This is **beyond** evil! It must be 100 degrees Celsius out here! Don't be such a jerk, LET ME IN!!"

Now, do we _really_ think he's going to let her in?

But before retreating to the kitchen, Kaiba turned his head back to her.

Anzu looked hopeful, having now completely forgotten that her lacy bra was exposed for all to see. _He can't be all bad, right?_

He looked confounded, as if there was something there that he hadn't seen before. His striking cobalt eyes traveled from her face to farther down. A swift look flashed in his eyes, something that Anzu couldn't recognize. If she didn't know any better, it almost looked like… admiration? Like a strained compliment rewarded to someone that he thought didn't deserve it, it was gone almost as quickly as it passed.

Jolting back to his usual self, he fixed his icy stare back at her face, a charismatic smile lifting his sharp cheeks and gave her a cute. Little. Wink.

A vein popped on her forehead. One of these days, Kaiba's going to induce a hemorrhage.

_Oh, so this is the way you want to play, huh?_

Not even realizing what he was looking at before, she stormed over to a corner of the mansion. It sure took a while, though, so by the time she had traveled the distance, she was out of breath and had lost all her angry vigor. Panting for a moment, Anzu, determined as she was to not let Kaiba get the last word –or wink- shielded her eyes with a slender hand as she arched her back to look up the wall.

_Oh geez. That's a long way_.

But her Anzu-self didn't allow her to give up speed. Her velocity was too high now, the acceleration increasing by the millisecond. She certainly wasn't stepping on the brakes anytime soon.

Bracing herself on the lowest ledge, the headstrong dancer lifted herself a couple feet up the wall.

Yup.

She was going to scale the wall up to her bedroom window and break through Kaiba's so-called resilient system.

000

Anzu doubled over on the solid ground, clutching her stringent abdomen, gasping like a fish out of water. She had made it all the way up to her bedroom window, only to find that it was **locked**! Now, how convenient is that? Not only did she make a fool out of herself by scaling the mansion that looked big enough to eat her alive, she hadn't even made it inside to slap that smirk right off Kaiba's face!

"Anzu-san?"

_An angel?_

A pair of soft eyes framed by wild, midnight black hair widened on the other side of the front window as they laid upon Anzu's pitiful form.

"Mokuba!" Her voice cracked in relief.

In no time, she heard the door open and then a pair of gentle arms was helping her stand back on her feet. As soon as she was sturdy enough to balance on her own, Anzu held Mokuba to her in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh, Mokuba! Thank you so much! I was dying out here!"

"Um… you're welcome, Anzu-san…"

She released him upon hearing the hesitancy in his pre-puberty voice. When she found that he wouldn't look at her when she asked what the matter was, Kimiko was at the doorway, neat bun-hair all astray, eyes wide with hysteria, heels clicking under frenzied feet, shrieking something about decency. Poor Mokuba slowly walked back into the mansion; Anzu caught his tomato-red cheeks.

"What?"

Kimiko tried to usher her inside, mumbling something so low so that only Anzu could hear. "You're… _exposed_, my dear…"

And then Anzu looked down at her chest.

_Oh._

000

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

A pair of steel blue eyes shot back into the purposely dark interior of the limo. Anzu's reflex was to hedge back on her seat.

"Do you want to behave or will I have to send you back to the mansion?" he came back strong, his form blocking the sun from her view like the overshadowing of a giant bird in the sky.

Anzu resembled an angry rhinoceros- large puffs of air rushing out of her nose and all. Mokuba was already frolicking around in the clogged city streets a couple meters in front of them, eyes bright with excitement. "Come on, onii-san!" he called. A large metal carving that read "Kaiba Land" loomed in the near distance.

Mokuba and Anzu had insisted on going as soon as Mokuba had overheard Kaiba snarling into his cell phone at one of his employees about the opening day. The new Kaiba Land was to be located at the heart of Tokyo and Anzu had never been there. When Kaiba had grudgingly agreed, Anzu was shocked, to say the least. Of course, she knew there had to be a catch.

"You will stay here until Mokuba and I return."

Her mouth dropped open like a drawbridge crashing down on its hinges.

"Wha-"

His hand came down to cover her mouth and suddenly, his face was just inches from hers. His warm breath washed over her cheeks.

"_Are you too dimwitted to remember the possible consequences of our 'situation' going public_?" he whispered fiercely. The hiss of a rattlesnake warning of danger.

He withdrew his hand just when Anzu clamped her mouth closed like the teeth of a fox trap. Slamming back into the leather seat, Anzu tried her best not to look childish. But she was in Tokyo! This was her first time in the big city, and stupid Kaiba was keeping her from getting out in her adorable new baby-blue sandals and combing through great bargain sales! Stupid… stupid… stupid Kaiba!

"_I know you're probably cursing me out in that puny little head of yours_-" Kaiba gave a crooked smirk, as if this was a fact that he particularly enjoyed. Anzu responded with a very unladylike snort. "-_I doubt you would want to be torn to pieces by_ _**those**_."

Curiosity grabbed her chin and twisted it to look toward where the devil-reincarnate was subtly gesturing towards. Passing leisurely slow underneath a towering tree a couple meters from them was a slick black BMW, the men inside just as gelled and shifty. Her gasp lodged in her throat when the silver of a video camera winked at her.

"Ahem," he stood swiftly and then his voice was permeated with authority. "I shall expect to be back in about an hour after checking on all the finishing renovations. When I return, you better be ready with that paperwork."

And with that, he shut the door in her bewildered face, a movement as smooth as his prideful stride. His trench coat billowing behind him like a dove tail, he looked like a secret agent on a mission. Upon conjuring up a chibi-Kaiba poised with a water gun, aiming it at an unsuspecting baby and saying, "I order you to stop crying or else I'll vaporize you!", caused a hard laugh to swell in Anzu's chest. But the chauffer was still there, already settling in his seat, most likely preparing to doze for the next hour. A fine plume of steam was rising from a boiling kettle that was Anzu's head but was then interrupted by a booming snore. Shooting a glare at the unconscious driver, Anzu buried her face in her raised knees.

_Why me? _

000

The sun was beating an obnoxious rhythm down on Anzu's brunette head, pounding a gigantic headache to burst open and stream down her face in the form of hot sweat. The masses of body heat radiating-people pushing and shoving past her weren't helping either. Anzu couldn't breathe- it was so humid!

_Oh my goodness. If I don't find an air-conditioned bathroom right now, I'm going to go jungle-cat on all these people!_

About a couple minutes from the time Kaiba had left, Anzu came to a very unfortunate revelation. She had to go to the bathroom. She tried to wake up the chauffer so that he could drive her somewhere. But he couldn't wake up! So what was Anzu to do?

Simple.

She waited until there were no shifty-eyed people thinking they're invisible in their stealthy "Batman mobiles", and then snuck out of the limo. She has been wandering around the hot, pulsing mass that is Tokyo for who knows how long, on one of the hottest days of the year! She may have been a nonbeliever for global warming before, but she's ready to pray to God for a snowstorm right now if she could! _That'll probably be very soon_, she reasoned in her nearing-a-heat-stroke-mind. So far, every single restaurant had turned her down, just because she didn't have money on her to purchase something!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Kaiba! If he wasn't such a butt, I could be in my 60 degree bedroom right now! Hey, I may hate living with him, but a gigantic mansion with central air conditioning and top notch chefs has its nice points. Right now, I would settle for a bucket of ice-cold water on my head… Okay… where am I?_

Through all her rambling inside her head, Anzu had wandered off into a semi-isolated part of Tokyo. Tall, looming apartment buildings shadowed tiny convenience stores. Litter was scattered all over the sidewalks like sprinkles on cupcakes. Stray cats and dogs bounded away when Anzu stepped cautiously through the area.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a faded neon sign that read "Chinese Food". From the outside, she could see that the place was vacant except for an elderly man sitting by the window, slurping up noodles with great gusto.

_Ah well, won't hurt to try. _

Proceeding inside, a blast of AC induced air chilled Anzu down to the bone.

_Ah… I'm liking this place already!_

Stepping up to the counter, a middle-aged woman regarded her with a kind smile. "What can I do for you?" she asked in a mediated Chinese accent. Straight, beautiful black hair brushed over her shoulders as a fan behind her cast a gentle breeze. Dimples caved in on both sides of her slips and the sides of her eyes wrinkled.

"Um… may I use your bathroom, please?" Anzu responded sheepishly, adding a nervous laugh for good measure. As always when she is anxious, a hand traveled to the back of her head and the other placed itself on her hip.

"Sure, right this way!"

Anzu doubled back and then smiled genuinely, bowing. "Thank you very much!"

The kind lady led her towards the side and then down a dim hallway, stopping in front of two doors: one labeled "Men" and the other labeled "Ladies". Thanking her profusely, Anzu pushed the "Ladies" door as the woman walked away, her midnight hair dancing as she went.

_Ah! What a nice lady! Finally_…

Anzu smiled contently on the toilet seat and then reached out a hand to grab a roll of toilet paper. After a few seconds of grabbing at thin air, her baby blue eyes popped out of their sockets.

_No. Way_.

Yup. No toilet paper.

A shrill shriek bounced off the walls in Anzu's mind.

_It will be okay. I just have to wait for that lady to come back around the hallway. Surely she'll need to use the bathroom some time, right? But what if she doesn't? What if they close the restaurant and forget that I'm in here? What if-_

She stopped herself. An oddly familiar voice was vibrating off the wall next to her, from the Men's bathroom. The disembodied voice was muttering something about firing the "incompetent twits" that didn't manage to install an adequate plumbing system in Kaiba Land yet and how he was going to- _whoa_. _Strings of indistinct curses escaping in a deep, male baritone voice? Wait. Is that who I think it is…?_

"Kaiba?"

The other voice went dead silent. After a couple seconds, Anzu wondered if she was wrong.

"MAZAKI?!"

Yup, that was definitely him. Only Seto Kaiba could make her name sound like the coming of the Black Death. At first, she thought having someone she knew near her would make her feel better about the situation. But now she just wanted to strangle herself. He had that kind of effect on people.

"Are you **crazy**? What are you doing out of the limo?"

She scoffed. Funny how he brings _that_ up.

"What do you _think_…?" she mumbled, feeling a chill run up her bare thighs. Kaiba growled at her being fresh and Anzu retorted back with equal venom: "Hey, _you_ had to poop too!"

"In _peasants'_ terms, yes."

Even in a situation like this, Kaiba **still** finds a way to insult her. Does the vampire _ever rest_?

"Well then, _Mr. High and Mighty_, why are you still here talking to me?"

Complete and utter silence.

She guessed it.

He didn't have toilet paper either.

"Well… we're certainly in trouble now, aren't we?"

"Humph," funny how even in such a predicament, he still managed to sound like he was God. "This third-rate establishment doesn't even have an adequate supply of toilet paper! I would gladly run them out of business when Kaiba Land is installed with mini Chinese food vendors."

"Can you **stop** being so cynical for once and just _try_ to think of a way out of this?" He could almost see her roll her eyes in irritation- which only angered him more, of course.

"Well, why don't _you_ try? I've been in here for half an hour already! And when I tried to call Mokuba, my damn phone just dropped into the toilet!"

"… You mean…"

"Stop acting dumb, Mazaki. You heard me."

Anzu tried to stifle a snort. Needless to say, it was agonizingly difficult. "Then fish it out!" she chirped.

"Have you **no shame**, Mazaki?!"

"I do, but _I'm_ not the one doing it!"

"It doesn't work now, anyway…"

By some inconceivable miracle, a pair of gears clicked in Anzu's head. Why did this situation seem so familiar, like a faraway summer that had passed but still lingered in the midst of a chilling winter?

"Wait… I saw this in a Korean drama once!" The memory streamed through a hole in the dam. "Oh my goodness! Why can't I remember what it's called?"

"Don't be so naïve!" Kaiba spat, being very… well… cynical.

"Dramas are just pathetic renditions of events that would never actually happen in real life!"

"_Shush_!" With all the elegance of Elizabeth I. "_Do you want to get out of here or not_?"

"Doesn't take a genius- much less **you**- to figure that one out."

"Say more and I'm just going to go through with the plan and leave you stranded here."

That did it.

Sweet, soothing silence drifted over from the other side of the wall. Though, it was less of a welcome silence like a calm evening but rather like the silence that comes when a balled up rag is forced into a writhing hostage's mouth.

_Gagged_ silence. But silence nonetheless.

Anzu grinned to herself, allowing a moment of happiness to burst inside her like glorious fireworks.

"Good boy."

The mountain lion growled in the back of his throat. Anzu's sweetened smile was directed at the wall.

"Okay… I vaguely remember that the characters had offered themselves three options…"

She paused for effect- _and_ to push Kaiba's buttons. Now she knew why _he_ did it. It was really… uncommonly satisfying.

"Well, what the hell are they?"

"1: We can just not wipe!" A pleased smile followed in the offending sentence's wake, aware of the reaction it would incite from the ticking bomb beyond the wall.

"What the HELL?!"

"2: We use our fingers." A sing-song voice to make light of the circumstances.

"… Have you lost your **MIND**?!," his roar seemed to shudder a ripple through the wall. "_Why am I even listening to you_? Wait, let me rephrase that: _why did I even __**consider**__ listening to you_?"

"Or 3: we use our socks." A viable option deserved a matter-of-fact tone. She had been meaning to take off her socks anyway, what with the temperature being that of the sun's. They were cute, yes, and they went nicely with her new sandals, but they were roasting her feet.

"Not a chance. These socks were 10,000."

Anzu rolled her eyes. Okay, now that was undeniably going overboard. Why would anyone even buy a pair of 10,000 socks?! Besides from Kaiba, that is.

"Well, that's _my_ option," Anzu hummed cheerfully, reaching down to pull off her right sandal and sock. She took off the other sock too, so that her feet can breathe. When she finished carrying out her plan, she calculatingly turned the sink faucet on high so that the adjoining bathroom occupant could hear the rushing water clearly and then the deafening purring of the hand dryer.

"See ya!"

"**Get me toilet paper!**" A tone that he used with his employees, servants and everyone he came into contact with. Demanding, superior, nasty.

"Are you going to ask _nicely_?" A voice as sugary sweet as chocolate dripping off the delicate curve of a plump strawberry. She could almost see the plume of fire spewing from the dragon's nostrils.

"Just… get me… the **damn**… toilet paper… " The threat lacing his dangerously low voice drowned out his seemingly calm tenor.

"Hmm…. Okay!" She could tell by his startled silence that he was taken aback. She kept her tone high and squeaky like one of those animated hamsters. Ocean eyes danced in mischievous amusement. Swinging her hand bag over her shoulder and skipping towards the battered door, she projected to the wall, "Be right back!"

With complete faith that the strong tenacity in his voice had submitted Anzu to his will as it submitted everyone else he encountered, the big-headed King sat triumphantly on his self-effacing throne and waited.

000

**2 hours later…**

"Excuse me? Have you seen a man about 6'3'', with a long trench coat, blue eyes and brown hair?"

The Chinese woman behind the counter looked artlessly at the raven-haired boy accompanied by the towering black-suited bodyguards behind him. The boy- looking about 11 or so- seemed fraught with worry and looked at her with hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Yes… I think I did…"

After all, a 6'3'', blue-eyed, brown-haired hunk? Who wouldn't notice?"

000

Seto Kaiba looked ready to kill. With disheveled hair and burning eyes (not to mention, his butt feeling as sore as a kid's after his mother gives him a whacking), the billionaire sat purposefully straight, afraid that at any moment, his temper will come raging out. Mokuba was sitting in between him and… the devil in high heeled sandals.

_She's going to die…_

He could feel her presence radiating from her seat like a siren call- it took all his self-control not to reach over and wring her neck like a towel.

When Mokuba had come, Kaiba was ready to give up his well preserved dignity and scream for help. When they made their way back to the limo, Anzu was already inside, wondering guilelessly for his well being. Mokuba had shushed her, saying that it wasn't her fault that his onii-san had been stuck for 2 hours in a run down Chinese take out restaurant because they didn't have toilet paper. At that, Anzu had hidden a clandestine Cheshire cat smile. But Kaiba hadn't missed it.

Oh, how he'd love to lure her into a dark alleyway, grin sardonically at the frightened gleam in her eyes, hear her shallow breathing, his hands reaching for her and then him grabbing her to him and kissing those full lips with such blinding frenzy that she'll _beg_ for mercy-

Whoa.

_Was that-?_

_Had I just-?_

**Yup**.

000

"Master Kaiba, a letter came for you."

Growling in the back of his throat in agitation, Kaiba had barely set foot inside his home until obligations had already sprung up like eager puppies. But when Anzu brushed past him in an air of triumph, her attitude was not the only thing that vexed him to no end. It was the fact that she smelled… (and he'll kill himself before he'd ever admit it to anyone)… _good_.

And not just good, but… **delicious**. It was a mix of something fruity and something floral, but not overpowering. Just a smell that clung to her like a second skin and he smelt it with every move she made. He would get a whiff of it when she turned her face away from him when he made a distasteful remark, her hair stirring the air between them. A wave of it would wash over him when she streaked past him in that proud walk of hers, her smell assaulting his nose, causing him to bend away from her, turning his head to breathe.

When she's inches away, her warm breath spewing from her mouth as she's screaming incoherently. When she raises a hand to slap him, the smell from her sleeve would give her away and he'll catch it. When he returns home in the mornings and her door would be slightly ajar and he'll hold his breath. At night, the smell of her permeates through the wall separating them and he'll bury his face in his pillow to escape it.

The image of her in that Victoria's Secret nightgown came pouring into his mind.

Jimmy kept his jaw closed when his youthful master gave himself a resounding _SLAP!_. The sound echoed throughout the large room. The missus and younger master had already retreated to the dining room.

Being the butler, he had to retain the utmost dignity, but his master's strange behavior now verified Kimiko's assumptions.

_He's been plagued with feelings for the new missus and he doesn't know what to make of it_, she had said. _But what do you expect? He's handsome and young, regardless of him being the C.E.O. of a multi-billion dollar company, and she's a young, lush, beautiful girl. Of course he's going to start feeling __**something**__! And both of us knowing him for as long as we have, this is entirely new to him! We must be supportive!_

Jimmy hadn't believed her then and had dismissed it. But now, seeing his master's rigid stance and the satisfied line of his hard mouth, it wasn't hard to believe that this male, teenage body was raging with hormones.

"Mm… Master?"

The letter was snatched from his fingers so fast that Jimmy hadn't even felt it. Looking back up to his master's face, he was taken aback to see it composed and callous once more, as consistent as a Halloween mask. His eyes held his usual chill as he ripped the letter open and scanned the page. Upon finishing it in a minute or two, he thrust it back into Jimmy's hands.

"Mark the date on my calendar. Pack my dinner and tell the chauffer I'm living for my office."

The older man bowed subtly and then glided away to do his bidding. Kaiba had hired him for such a reason: he was a hard worker and carried out his job with grace. However, the man was also too perceptive for his own good. Kaiba saw the understanding in his eyes when he had slapped himself. It wasn't hard to connect two and two together and to conclude that his distress had something to do with Anzu Mazaki.

Damn that girl.

She will be his undoing.

_No!_

He will not allow his worthless teenage hormones to overpower his better judgment. Though his body responded in such a way to her, his heart, mind and soul still hated her with all his being. They were enemies, and no engagement would allow that to ever change.

A heavy sigh blew out of his lips as he raked a hand through his hair.

As he saw one of his limos ease beside the entranceway to the mansion, he started out the doors.

But one thing still lingered around him- and thankfully, it wasn't a certain brunette.

The elegant flourish of the signature signed at the bottom of the letter stuck out clearly in his mind.

_Miyu… __**why now**__?_

000

My my my, this is getting complicated, huh? Poor Kaiba… Anzu, why are you so darn gorgeous? Haha, I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it! I'll try to update the next chapter within a week or so, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for reading guys, and please review! :-D

Until next time!

-Healing Spirit


	6. Secret

Wow! I'm so proud of myself for sitting my lazy butt down on my computer and spending two sleepless nights typing this up for you guys! . Well, here's another long chapter, so I hope you all enjoy! This chapter's not all fun and games with Anzu and Kaiba (but don't we all wish those were infinite?), there are some sentimental scenes too… Just so you guys know, my favorite genres are drama, romance, tragedy and comedy. (I know, what a mix!) So in my stories, I try to have a little twinge of all. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note**: I'm using three songs in this chapter, do if you want to download these songs before reading so that you can get the full emotion and fun, than feel free to do so. (In fact, I recommend it! .) The three songs used in this chapter are **"Tattoo" by Jordan Sparks** (awesome song!), **"Tokyo Nights" by Utada Hikaru **(also good!) and **"Broken" by Seether ft. Amy Lee** (good song, too!). These three songs really moved along three scenes in this chapter (they appear in that order), so I feel that those scenes were greatly influence by them. Go youtube them or something while you're reading!

"**Planetarium"**

**By: Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 6: Secret**

_What happens when a loved one dies? _

_Do you say that you love them, or you loved them? Should you forget about them or commemorate them every day? _

_What if that loved one was already dead to begin with? _

_What if, by remembering them, you hurt so much that you __**want**__ to forget them?_

_What if you can't even look at your friends without thinking of him?_

_What if you can't go a day without being reminded of him?_

_What if, no matter what you do, you can't accept the fact that he is dead?_

_What if the tears just can't stop?_

_What if the heart just won't heal?_

_What if…_

_What if you're __**still in love with him…**__?_

000

A barrage of pink-and-blue uniforms bounded through the gates. The words _Domino High School_ arched gracefully over them.

A soft wind brushed past and fluttered the edge of her navy blue skirt. By instinct, Anzu held it down but lost her hold on one of her books.

"Oh! Darn it!"

Before she could pick it up, a male hand had reached down and lifted it up. Anzu was met with playful, honey brown eyes. They were still the same, mischievous eyes she had remembered but there was a tinge of pain that dulled the pair, like a drop of dye that darkened a pool of clear water. His halo of blond hair glowed in the morning sun. When he smiled at her, only some of it reached those eyes. Standing casually in front of Anzu, one hand stuffed loosely into his pant's pocket and the other holding out her book to her, was…

"_Jounouchi_..."

Upon seeing the faint glimmer of tears in her eyes, his eyes widened and then he laughed.

"Anzu, ya freak!" He howled, dropping the book and reaching out to pull her into his arm and ruffle her hair. But before his hand could touch her, another slapped it away.

"Hey, man! Leave Anzu alone; didn't you learn that you should never aggravate a girl on certain days? You know, when they are all emotional and stuff?"

A boy with chestnut brown hair scolded Jounouchi and then bent down to pick up Anzu's book again. He was wearing the same uniform as Jounouchi, except his was more groomed and tailored to fit his straight stature.

"_Honda_…"

He stopped from reprimanding Jounouchi, and both of the boys turned to look at her.

"Geez Anzu, why in the world do you look like you're about to cry? _What did you do to her, man_?"

"I didn't do anyding!"

"Then why the heck is she crying?"

"How should **I** know? _You're_ de 'girl' expert!"

"Why, you _dare_ mock-"

"Are you all right, Anzu?"

Anzu lifted her head from her hand at the new voice. Standing a head shorter than her, with a wild array of tri-colored hair and spikes, was her beloved childhood friend. His hands were clutching his bookbag straps, his head tilted innocently. He blinked at her with large, sparkling purple eyes. She could see her teary reflection in its depths.

"Yeah, Yuug! You can do all de work; me and Mr. Girl Expert here will go ahead 'til she's betta!"

"Hm, should have known mutt-boy would run away from the smallest challenge."

Anzu's heart nearly leapt from her chest. But when she looked up to see a jade-eyed Otogi stalking over with his bad slug over his shoulder, she remembered that Kaiba wasn't the only one who related Jounouchi to a dog. No wonder Jounouchi didn't like him that much.

"_Hey_… watch de mouth, Dice Boy!"

"Hm. I would watch yours, you oversized puppy."

"Okay, dat's it!"

"Wow, you chaps sure are sure making a lot of noise out here." A soft-eyed boy with fair white hair came from behind Jounouchi's fuming form and picked up Anzu's forgotten book. His honey eyes glowed benevolently as he held it out to Anzu.

"BAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Miho?!" Honda's voice rose several octaves as he rushed forward without warning, knocking the unfortunate person in front of him smack into the ground. It just happened to be Otogi. Sure enough, the purple-haired girl was running towards the large group, waving her hand to them.

"MIIIHHHOOO!!" Honda dashed away from the group and from a satisfied Jounouchi blowing a raspberry at a K.O.'ed Dice Master. As soon as he was close enough to the bubbly girl, he reached out his arms, twin beating hearts having taken the place of his eyes. Laughing widely, Miho reached out her arms too and the ground disappeared beneath them to be replaced with a pink cloud sprinkled with little candy hearts. Wisps of cloud rose from Honda's pounding feet and he felt as light as air.

"Beeee mmiiinnneee, Miiiihho-"

Honda was suddenly dropped from Cloud 9 and onto the hard concrete of the pavement. A group of girls giggled as they passed. Miho had run past him, still laughing gleefully. While sniggering at Otogi's unconscious form, Jounouchi was suddenly knocked out cold by a purple ball of girly giggles.

"Oh, _dear_-"

Unsuspecting Bakura didn't even get to finish his exclamation of distress when he was pushed backwards by the mini tornado in a skirt. Anzu's book went flying in the air…

…to be caught by Yuugi, who looked surprised at his accomplishment. A long moment of silence passed.

Catching a look with Anzu, the two of them instantly burst into peals of laughter. After finally catching their breaths, Yuugi held out the book to her.

"Here you go, Anzu."

She received it thankfully, trying to fake brushing her hair away from her face to wipe away a stray tear. "Thanks, Yuugi!"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah! You know how Jounouchi and Honda are, always making a big deal out of everything."

"Well, then we better go before we're late for class!"

"Kay!"

Before the two sprinted off to class, they realized that all their friends were still unconscious. Anzu went off to revive Honda while Yuugi gently shook Otogi and Jounouchi awake. Everyone had to help in dragging a euphoric Miho off a comatose Bakura.

As the group melted into the river of Domino High students flowing into the school, Anzu caught sight of Kaiba as he sauntered away from his limo, right smack in the middle of the entrance for everyone to 'ohh' and 'ahh' at. She rolled her eyes at his fan club waiting by the stairs. Every morning, they would wait there- underclassmen girls and upperclassmen girls all sporting a Kaiba-love tie in place of their standard Domino High blue bow- hoping to catch a glimpse of him. They craned their knees at such an angle to see him that Anzu wondered if they would all acquire early arthritis.

To stop stroking the fire, Anzu tore her mind away from any thoughts of Kaiba and turned to laugh at a joke cracked by Jounouchi and Honda.

Almost a year and it seems that nothing has changed.

Jounouchi still likes Mai but never told her. Miho's still in love with Bakura and Honda is still in love with Miho. Otogi is still a jerk around Jounouchi, but is really a sweet guy at heart. Bakura' still sporting his stylish British accent and Jounouchi's New York City roots are still prominent in his speech. And Yuugi's just… well…Yuugi's just little, sweet Yuugi.

_And me? Do I still fit in with my friends anymore? Everyone seems to have moved on, but what about me? Why am I still so depressed with __**his**__ leave? Even Yuugi doesn't cry anymore. And here I am, crying at the first sight of my friends after the weekend… _

_What's wrong with me…?_

000

"Hey, Anzu."

Anzu looked up from her bento box at Jounouchi. The group had turned their desks to face each other. The rest of the class was chatting busily among themselves like busy bees, someone buzzing excitedly about a new amusement park said to open next year.

"We stopped by ya house yesterday, but nobody was home," Jounouchi said between bites of his onigiri. "We came back a couple hours later and ya still weren't back. Is everyding okay?"

Anzu stiffened. In the back of the classroom, a pair of fox ears pricked up in attention.

Her mom had probably been shopping when they went over- she sighed in relief at that. She forgot to warn her mom that she couldn't tell her friends that she was engaged to Kaiba.

Otherwise, all hell would break lose.

Literally.

"Uh… yeah. Everything's fine! I just went shopping with my mom yesterday, so we were gone the whole afternoon…" She glanced at Yuugi- he was buying it, at least. Than again, Yuugi believed everyone. She felt terrible about having to lie to her best friends like this, but she knew it was for their own good. Jounouchi and Honda would probably have a heart attack if she told them she was getting married to Kaiba. And Yuugi… no, she couldn't hurt him like that. Even though he was the nicest to Kaiba out of all of them.

"Oh!" To spare her mother the job of having to make excuses for why every time the group comes to visit, Anzu's never there, "Can I ask you guys not to come by my house for a while? We're having a bug problem, so we can't have a lot of food lying around."

At this, Jounouchi, Otogi and Honda sucked in air like fish out of water.

Anzu knew that would work.

Those three would never come over if her house wasn't stuffed with food- which it usually is. Bakura and Miho slapped their foreheads in an 'oy vey' fashion. But blameless little Yuugi smiled, a little grain of rice stuck on his cheek. "That's okay, Anzu. We don't go over for the food- we come over to see you!"

"Speak for yourself, Yuug!" Jounouchi chortled and everyone sighed dramatically. Anzu let out a covert sigh of relief. In the back of the classroom, Kaiba's fox ears lowered.

000

"Okay, class."

The gym walls continued to be assaulted by high pitched giggles and vigorously whispered gossip. The teacher heaved a heavy sigh. _Why did I have to get the girls?_

"CLASS!!"

Everyone jumped and turned their attention to the shaking Takashi Sensei. Her pinched little face was red and her hand was clutching the whistle so hard that it looked like it would snap like a stick of celery. Needless to say, she was a big topic for slander among the girls.

"Okay!" She let go of the whistle, glad that she didn't have to use it. "Today, we are going to be combining with the boys' gym class-"

Once again, the gym walls banged like window blinds with the excited squeal of 30 or so teenage girls. The sharp edge of a whistle scattered the noise like leaves in a wind. "As I was saying!" She rubbed at her temple with a weary hand. "We're going to be doing 'kickboxing'. Maybe this arrangement will spark some participation from this class!"

Anzu looked sideways at Miho. They smiled at the thought of having gym with their friends.

"So, before you all go on with your barrage of tittle-tattle and giggling-" The cynical sensei rolled her eyes at her statement. Some of the girls looked offended. "When we get in there, I'm going to assign each of you to a partner. You girls will kick. Don't be afraid of giving them all you got, okay girls? They're men, they can handle it."

Anzu and Miho snickered.

_Poor Yuugi…_

000

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! Bakura-chan! We're partners!!"

Sensei Takashi rolled her eyes as the girl bounced over to join the other side of the kendo room. She didn't know how the albino-haired boy managed to keep such a sweet face on.

"All right, you slackers! Now that you all have your partners, grab a kicking mat and begin!"

The shrill shrieking of the whistle sounded.

"So, you're into tennis?" Otogi made his voice as smooth as velvet as he kissed the hand of the blushing girl. "OTOGI!" was all they heard before he was smacked in the back of the head with a silver whistle.

Honda, who wasn't paying attention to his assigned partner (because he was too busy glaring at Miho and Bakura), got kicked square across his face. A red shoe mark was starting to surface on his cheek as the girl leaned over him, asking if he was all right.

Poor Jounouchi got kicked halfway across the room by Izumi, the star kicker of the school's soccer team. She sneered and shouted, "Come on! You can't even handle a girl's kick?"

"Wah! You're too cute to kick!" Yuugi flushed tomato-red as the girl tore the mat off his arm and then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Sensei bent down to pick up her whistle from beside a hysterical girl and a lifeless Otogi and sighed. Does anyone of these twits even take the art of sport seriously? Really, this is an insult to kickboxing! She scanned the room and saw shameless flirting, poorly executed kicks and boys falling over from the tiniest tap of the foot.

_Ooo…_ She winced as a boy- _Jounouchi, I believe_?- was kicked clear across the room, to land unceremoniously on a tatami mat. She was just about to blow the whistle again and call it a day when a pair caught her eye. Besides from the fact that the two looked like they were about to kill each other, they were so graceful that they looked like they were doing a dance. The girl's kicks were synchronized with the boy's receiving bends and neither would take their eyes off of the other.

_Who would have known Mazaki and Kaiba would make such a great team?_

Anzu smirked very un-Anzu-like as she spat as a response to Kaiba's comment, "No, I'm not going to apologize for leaving you there! That was revenge for **locking me outside**!"

Kaiba paused for a moment and yet still managed to catch Anzu's furious kick. "I was teaching you personal responsibility," he answered smoothly. They bickered in fierce stage-whispers so that their classmates wouldn't get suspicious.

Anzu snorted and the edge of Kaiba's lips twitched, wanting to fling an insult at her that had something to do with a pig and an oven.

"Yeah, right!" She shot another powerful thrust to emphasize her anger. "You just enjoyed watching me attempt to scale the wall!"

"No, that was just a bonus that came with it."

Steam gushed out of Anzu's ears when he gave her a crooked smirk. But what got her angry was how attractive he looked when the side of his lips lifted slightly and the side of his eye would wrinkle a little. His bangs fell darkly over his eyes when she delivered a kick with all the vigor she could muster. But still, his composure never faltered.

"Besides, it's not like you didn't look amusing enough trying to climb through the window," she delivered such a kick that he actually took a step back to steady himself. "Funny how you didn't know I locked it seconds before you reached it-"

He didn't get a chance to finish.

His cheek was reddening to reveal the shape of a delicate, female-foot sized mark.

Anzu inhaled and exhaled at both the energy it took to kick him so hard, and also with satisfaction.

The sound of the _SMACK_! was so loud that the whole class froze to stare at them in shock.

The entire room stood in dizzy silence, until a whistle shrieked bloody murder.

"MAZAKI! KAIBA! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

000

"And for the last time, there will be no violence in my class! Now, Mazaki, apologize!"

Anzu gritted her teeth so hard that she was afraid they would crack. The snobby C.E.O. was sitting in the seat next to her, arms crossed and eyes hard as stone. He cast a fleeting look at her as if to say, _Well_?

Her eyebrow twitched. "I'm… _sorry_, Kaiba."

He grunted haughtily and it took every fiber in Anzu's body to go on with her halfhearted apology without reaching out and smacking his face. Just to provoke her, Kaiba looked at her expectantly and once again, gestured pointedly to his ruby cheek. Sensei Takashi also nodded at her to continue. Anzu felt like a kettle reaching its boiling point. She took a deep breath of cool air before she started whistling out water vapor.

"It was… _my_ fault; I… _shouldn't_ have kicked you."

"You bet it is."

Her mouth unhinged. Sensei Takashi closed her eyes and dropped her head onto the table with a loud _BANG_!

"I didn't kick you for _no_ reason! **You** were at fault too!"

"For what?" he sounded intentionally guiltless, lifting an eyebrow in mock indignation. "For being a good classmate and holding your kicking mat for you? Is that not what Sensei Takashi told us to do?" He cast a look at the top of Sensei's head on the table for good measure.

"Am I not quoting you verbatim, Sensei?"

She wanted to strangle him like how Homer Simpson would strangle Bart, but couldn't reveal anything in front of the teacher.

"You… you _know_ what I'm talking about!"

"I have _no idea_ what you are talking about. **You** are crazy. Am I not correct in assuming so, Sensei?"

"You **deliberately** provoked me!"

"STOP ARGUING!"

Both sucked in their retorts and ripped their faces away from the other. Sensei Takashi rubbed her temples gingerly. "_Sheesh_- for Pete's sake, you two fight like a married couple!"

"WE ARE **NOT** MARRIED!" they shout, for once being one entity.

000

"_Hey_! _What's up_?"

"Hey, hon! How've-"

"_Haha_! _Sorry, but I'm not here right now_! _But if you leave a message then I'll get back to you as soon as possible_!"

Mai Valentine struck her royal purple-eyed stare at the colorful wall as the resounding _BBEEEEPPP_ echoed in her ear. The women giving her a manicure shivered upon witnessing the cold stare of the voluptuous blond before her. She took extra care to make her cuticles as perfect as possible.

That Anzu… still as lively and immature as ever! She should have known that Anzu would pull something like that! Mai didn't wait for very long after the beep.

"Anzu, you little **imp**! How dare you try to play that trick on me?! When I get a hold of you, I'm going to make sure I get back at you for that! So anyway, I haven't seen you for ages! Where have you been?! I went to visit Yuugi and the dog the other day but you weren't there! I'm going to be at the Domino Mall's main dome tomorrow at 12pm, so meet me there, okay? I won't take no for an answer! Bye, hon!"

000

Anzu checked her watch again.

The mall was teeming with animated teenagers and the occasional mother with her kids stopping by a toys store. Bedlam and chaos was everywhere in the form of unattended kids who were running around like little chickens without heads. Lights flickered above stores like failing-heart monitors. Hired sellers, mostly teenage girls, were standing beside large carts to pull aside as many customers as possible and tell them how bad their nails looked. Then they would provide the magical, cure-all solution: their product! Anzu watched those vibrant girls: didn't they realize that nothing can be a cure-all? If someone would ask them: do you have something that could grow back hair? Anything for smoother skin?

What about a broken heart?

Many girls from Domino High were there too, some clutching onto the arms of their boyfriends, smiling like little plastic dolls. Anzu looked away from them- the fakeness of the relationships made her sick.

Anzu wondered when she had become so dull. Nothing looked as it was to her anymore. Before, she loved the bright lights above stores, drawing her in like a moth to a lantern. She enjoyed having the hired seller-girls give her a demonstration of their nail product on her hands. She would watch all the girls walk by with their boyfriends and feel joyous that though the world may stop, the lights may die out and tomorrow may never come, there will still be those in love.

She had come here before, with someone.

They had seen all the other couples, had realized the presence of the other, and had felt the awkwardness of first love- not sure if the feeling for the other was real- appropriate, even.

Did it matter that he was technically _dead? _

Alive or not, their relationship wasn't like the fake ones she sees now. These fakers hung onto each other as if physical contact was the only thing that kept them together. But Anzu and… _him_… they didn't need physical contact. They knew that if they stopped by to look at a certain c.d. (or in his case, a Duel Monster card) and turned around half an hour later, the other would still be there, waiting. They knew that if they wanted to do something, the other would follow, encouraging. They knew that no matter how much time passed, their friendship and love (no matter how the other may interpret that) was _real_.

It was if before, she had seen the whole world in color.

She had been in love before.

Now, everything was black-and-white, like an old movie.

Now, what did she have left?

_A husband_, she thought sardonically, cracking a smile. Slipping the veil back on that part of her heart, Anzu shrugged off the memories that fell from her like scattered dust.

Some American pop star was supposed to be arriving at the mall soon- that would explain all the crowds of people loitering around the main dome. Unfortunately, this was also where Anzu had to wait.

Once again, she checked her watch.

_Argh! She's 45 minutes late!_

Of course, do you expect anything more of Mai Valentine?

"Anzu!"

The brunette snapped up at the familiar voice. "Mai?" She looked around, taking full advantage of her peripheral vision. "Mai, where are you?"

"HERE!"

Without so much as a stir in the air, Mai Valentine leapt from behind a gigantic fern tree and tackled the unsuspecting dancer, toppling them both to the ground. A group of girls jumped away like frightened crickets. A group of teenage guys craned their neck at the pair spread all across the floor like jelly on toast; lipstick, hand lotion, pads and other purse contents rolling around them.

"MAI!" Anzu blasted, after they finally got up, and foraged for all their belongings (Anzu having had a very awkward moment when she had to ask a little boy for her pad back. The mother was not happy). "What did you do that for?"

"I told you that I would get back at you for playing that wry trick on me!" The voluptuous beauty winked, her golden strands seeming to shine under the artificial lighting. Bending down to pick up her purse, her purple mini-skirt rode way up her thigh and coaxed several guys to wolf-whistle.

"Mai! Have some decency!" Anzu flushed, running over on her high-heeled sandals to cover her friend's legs. "Ah, hon. If you got some, you show it!" Mai laughed when Anzu got even redder. Like an affectionate older sister, she reached out and messed up her hair a little.

"Hey!" Anzu complained, fumbling around her purse for her mini comb.

"Hey!" Mai answered in good-natured sarcasm, taking Anzu's hand and pulling her towards the nearest clothing store.

000

"So, what's happened since I left?"

The two of them were in the far corner of MACY'S, raiding the racks, Mai picking all sorts of 'showing-it' clothes for Anzu, while Anzu rejecting each one whose neckline ran down to her waist. And that was nearly every one.

"Nothing much- _no_, **definitely** not that one- I mean, Yuugi's still Yuugi, Honda and Jounouchi are still goofs. Miho's all right, still head over heels for Bakura and Otogi's still asking out every girl he sees. Does that sum it up nicely for you?" She decided to leave out the fact that she was engaged to Kaiba. For some reason, she didn't think Mai would take it very easily.

"Haha! Nicely indeed," Mai laughed loudly, attracting the stare of more guys with their girlfriends. Anzu had forgotten how much attention Mai always attracted- with her Playboy figure, golden hair, alluring wine-colored eyes and full lips; Mai was a walking statue of Aphrodite.

"So, Anzu." Anzu looked away, putting a shirt back on the rack. She knew why Mai lowered her voice. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, but she also had the acuity of a cat.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm okay."

"Look," Mai placed a manicured hand on her friend's shoulder. She felt Anzu tremble. "The boys are too dense to sense what's going on with you, but I'm a woman- we have the good instincts." Anna's lips lifted slightly. Mai mirrored her and then they both disappeared.

"I know you're still hurting, Anzu…"

"No, Mai," Anzu brushed her hand off her shoulder, moving over to another rack of dresses, but Mai knew she couldn't see any of them. Pearl-tears gathered in Anzu's eyes but she blinked them back. Mai stood still, the distance between them suddenly more than a million miles wider.

"I don't…" Anna sighed shakily. "I don't want to talk about _him_."

"Hon," Mai drew closer, wanting to bridge that million mile gap. "We don't have to talk about _hi_-"

"I'm not _starving_ myself anymore, okay? I'm exercising, I'm sleeping enough, I'm eating!"

Anzu struggled to keep her voice down, rifling through the dresses at lightening speed. "God, why do you guys all have to assume that I don't know how to take care of myself? I'm fine! Just because some guy leaves, you all think I'm going to **kill** myself?"

The clattering of racks set another wall between them. Mai couldn't reach through it, neither could she cross the million miles to reach Anzu. She was so far gone, Mai was afraid she would only run farther away.

"Hon… I just want to know that you're all right. I doubt the guys ever bring this up. You're physically well, I can see that. That's why the guys don't notice. But I'm not talking about your physical health…"

As she spoke, Mai took steps forward, slowly so as not to scare the butterfly from her hands. When it didn't flee, Mai went close enough to stand beside Anzu, reached out and took out a certain dress from the disheveled racks. She held it in her hands for so long that Anzu's curiosity burned. When she looked over, Mai was fingering a tiny, barely perceptible hole in the very middle of the gorgeous gold dress.

The edges of the hole were threadbare, as if it were made a long time ago, yet the frayed parts looked newly ripped, fresh and _painful_. It seemed that every time someone fingered it, it only grew larger and larger, and none of the store assistants seemed to notice it, let along mend it. It hung in this rack in the corner of the store, watching through the window all the other dresses shimmering on robust, energetic people passing by… _**moving on**_…; itself forgotten and left to harbor its pain alone.

Tears-assaulted eyes met understanding ones.

"_Are you okay… Anzu_?" Mai asked again.

Anzu stared at the dress in Mai's perfect, manicured hands and then gazed back into her empathetic eyes. Tears welled up again, this time fierce and merciless.

"…**no**," she muttered before burying herself in Mai's arms.

000

**No matter what you say about love**

**I keep coming back for more**

**Keep my hand in the fire**

**Sooner or later**

**I'll get what I'm asking for**

The lights in the dome were snuffed out like the capping of a giant lid; all source of illumination directed towards the center of the stage. The glimmering words, _Jordan Sparks_, curled across the top of the dome, the night stars sparkling all around it through the glass.

The whole audience moved as a single being, swaying from the vast emotion of the song. Many were raising glow sticks; rainbows streaked in large arcs. Little girls with twin pigtails sitting on top of their daddy's shoulders clapped in time with the drummer. Boyfriends held their girlfriends like a lifeline, while husbands and wives were connected through hands and spirit. Many shrieked Jordan's name, others told them to shut up and listen.

Anzu and Mai stood the closest to the stage.

**No matter what you say about life**

**I learn every time I bleed**

**That truth is a stranger**

**Soul is in danger**

Anzu couldn't breathe. It wasn't only because the singer's clear, resonating voice, nor the majesty of her figure on the stage, but also the essence of the song… how it echoed not only in her ears, but also in the hallow walls of her heart.

She felt someone clutch her hand. Looking over, Mai's encouraging smile greeted her. She leaned in closer to whisper something in her ear.

"Are you all right, Anzu?"

_Anzu, do you remember when you said…?_

_I turned to face him. "Um, can you remind me?" I asked sheepishly, smiling warmly at him. He looked thoughtful before answering me. "Remember how you said that you don't know what your future holds for you either and that you'll just follow your heart for now?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Well, I agree. Even though nothing is clear to me, I'll just take whatever destiny throws at me and search for my past, when the time comes," he turned to the sinking sun melting into the horizon. The light performed a little waltz upon the ocean waves. The water's glow reflected off his face, casting shadows on his beautiful amethyst hues. I felt my heart ache with pain, but shrugged it off._

"_And just so you know," I leaned next to him on the railing and grinned. "When you are out there searching for answers, just remember, your friends will be right there searching with you."_

"_Thank you, Anzu…"_

**It hurt enough to think that I could… stop, admit that I'm wrong**

**And then change my mind**

**Sorry, but I've got to be strong and leave you behind…**

"_Hm?" _

_He turned to face me with a questioning look. "What is it Anzu?"_

"_Oh! Nothing!" I waved her hands furiously; embarrassed that I actually said his name out loud. "I was just thinking about the last time we came here together!" _

_Together…_

"_I see…" He nodded and continued on down the hall of the museum along with the rest of the gang. _

_I called him Yuugi like always, but… even though he's in Yuugi's body; he's not just some other part of Yuugi. If he really is a Pharaoh from 5,000 years ago, then he must have a name from long ago. But he lost his name, along with his memories…_

_I looked around the museum in curiosity and spotted a gift shop adorn with many Egyptian artifacts. _

_The Gift Shop? I know! It's an Egyptian exhibit, so they must have those…_

"_I'll be right back!" I called back to my friends and swirled around on my heel, heading towards the said destination. "Save the souvenirs 'til later!" Jounouchi yelled after me in annoyance._

_Peering through the glass case, my eyes widened as my gaze landed on the object intended. _

_There! That kind!_

_Politely asking the sales woman, I fished out my purse from my schoolbag and paid the sum._

**I can't waste time so give it a moment**

**I realize… nothing's broken**

**No need to worry about everything I've done**

**Live every second like it was my last one**

"_Sorry about that!" I shouted an apology as I ran up to him and scowled at myself as a blush rose up to my cheeks under his gaze. "Yuugi…" He watched intently as I shyly avoided his stare and held up the unknown object to my heart. "I- I want you to have this…"_

_I held up a small, flat pendant strung on a silver chain and he stared blankly at it. "What is it?"_

"_It's a cartouche pendant. It's like a nameplate. The ancient Pharaohs always had their names written on cartouches!" I explained hastily._

"_There's no name on this one," he stated, examining the necklace carefully._

"_I- I want you to carve your real name on there, Yuugi!"_

_He seemed surprised as he thought to himself, glancing at the item in my hand. I wish I knew what he was thinking._

"_That way, when you get your memories and your real name back, you'll never forget it again!" I smiled timidly. _

_As he received the cartouche from me and mulled over it, I lowered my gaze to the ground, casting a sullen expression. _

_I would at least, like to know your name… _

**Don't look back, got a new direction**

**I loved you once, needed protection**

**You're still a part of everything I do**

**You're on my heart, just like a tattoo**

"_Thank you Anzu!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the man of my undying affections. "I'll treasure it always!"_

"_O-Okay!" I overflowed with happiness when he put it around his neck and fondled it lovingly. When he looked up to smile at me, I beamed back forlornly… _

**If I live every moment**

**Won't change any moment**

**Still a part of me and you**

"_Don't worry Anzu! You will definitely make your dreams come true!"_

_I feel so much stronger when you say it, Atemu… I know it's not easy to make my dreams come true, but as long as I have your support, I know that I can succeed!_

_I grinned in embarrassment and thanked him._

"_Arigatou Yuugi-chan!"_

_But as I noticed the gleam of his millennium puzzle shinning in the moonlight, my face saddened. "But, what if you're not there?" What if you find your memories before then?_

_Inside, my heart cried silently._

**I will never regret you**

**Still the memory of you**

**Marks everything I do…**

"_Anzu," I looked up in his eyes, those eyes that melt my heart whenever I gaze into them. _

**Just like a tattoo,**

**I'll always have you…**

"_Like you said. No matter where you are, I'll always be there. Even if we're not there in body, our spirits are always connected. Whenever you need me, I'll come running. We are going to be together, __**always**__…"_

**Just like a tattoo,**

"_Just listen carefully… __**and you'll hear me**__…"_

**I'll always have…**

…**you.**

000

"Ah! Thank you so much for the ice cream, Mai!"

The blond grinned and waved a nonchalant hand. "Don't mention it, hon! It's the least I could do after those waterworks back there!"

Anzu laughed wholeheartedly, wiping the last of her tears from the edge of her eye. Mai watched as she carefully scooped another table-size chunk from her banana split sundae and then plopped the whole thing into her mouth. She rolled her eyes when Anzu's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Mmmm!!" She gestured frantically, dropping her spoon in the bowl and pointing to her mouth.

"Hahaha! You crazy girl, that's why you don't stuff the whole thing in your mouth all at once!" Mai reached over and lovingly patted the fainted girl on the table.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Mai mused, stifling a snort when Anzu leapt up from her seat, seeming to be hollering about a major brain freeze. "MmmMmmMmmaaaiiii!!"

"You're on your own girl! I already bought the sundae!" Mai teased, looking the other way. Then she leaned her seat back, trying to catch sight of something in the distance. "Whoa, look at that hottie over there…" Behind her, Anzu was turning purple.

"MMMMMMMMMMMAAII!!"

"Whoa! You are NOT spitting that up on MY skirt! If you're going to do any of _that_ business, you're going to the bathroom!"

That was all the warning Anzu needed. She was gone faster than a roadrunner.

Mai sighed, going back to her own sundae. "Mm?" she glanced up with her jewel-colored eyes to see everyone staring at her, aghast. They looked like they had just discovered a three headed alien eating a sundae in the middle of an the ice cream parlor.

"Would YOU want someone throwing up on YOUR favorite skirt? I didn't THINK so! Now get a life and stop minding other people's business!"

"_TOKYO NIGHTS!!"_

"Mm?" she blinked.

"_Mitsukara nai!"_

Mai's large, angry eyes probed the area for the source of the annoying singing. Everyone in the place cowered under her glare.

"_TOKYO NIGHTS!!"_

Sitting back down in her seat (everyone else was too scared stiff now to bother her), she looked through her own bag to find her phone silent.

"_Love is hard to find!"_

She looked under the table and the floor.

"_TOKYO NIGHTS!!_"

The source was a tiny yellow purse, probably Anzu's. Mai rummaged through it to find the offending phone before it reached a fourth repeat of "_TOKYO NIGHTS!!_"

"_Mitsuka_-"

"Hello?" Mai answered between clenched teeth.

Silence on the other end, as if the person was surprised someone had picked up, and then…

"MAZAKI! YOU ARE A _**DEAD WOMAN**_!"

000

Anzu was just rounding the corner of the mall that lead back to the ice cream parlor section. Her teeth and head was throbbing, but she couldn't wait to get back to her sundae.

From a considerable distance, she heard the ring of her cell phone ("Tokyo Nights" by Utada Hikaru) piercing through the air. She had to hold her side to prevent her laughter from bursting through the seams when she saw Mai searching around frantically for the source of the music.

When she almost reached their area, she stopped dead when an all too familiar, cynical voice burst from her tiny, pink cell phone with a mini fluffy Kuriboh hanging from it.

It wasn't a good sign that Mai's eyes were first looking at the shouting phone in bewilderment but then slowly, the light of recognition was starting to settle.

_Oh, shiitake mushrooms_.

000

"I had specifically told you **not** to leave the limo, but you _defied_ me and _now_ look what you did! They caught a picture of you getting out of the limo 15 MINUTES after I exited! Have you no sense?! Don't you know these vultures follow and then literally CAMP by my limos, just **waiting** for anything suspicious to emerge? And then you _had_ to enter the same restaurant _I _went into FIVE MINUTES BEFORE YOU?! Do you want the **whole world** to know about our _situation_?!"

Mai's eyebrows shot up higher and higher with each sentence and then went clear off her forehead at the last comment. Kaiba was so loud that the whole ice cream parlor was looking at Mai again, hanging on to every word of this gossip. It sounded quite scandalous.

Anzu shut her eyes, wishing for death to come upon her now. She wanted to run over and hang up on Kaiba before he said anything even more compromising, but that would lead him to REALLY kill her! She crossed her fingers and willed him to stop talking, but this is Kaiba.

Yeah, that's _not_ happening.

"They now have enough evidence to link us as a **couple**!"

Mai's mouth dropped to the table. Some people sitting in tables beside her inched closer.

"Fortunately for you, that's as _**far**_ as they traced our relationship."

Mai's mouth went _through_ the table. Anzu buried her face in her hands. One lady fell off her chair from leaning over too much.

"And as a last reminder, Mazaki, don't go blabbing to your silly friends, unless you want word to leak out and then be stalked by every major newspaper company in the country! You're lucky that I'm feeling merciful today, or I would have just told the newspaper you were just some desperate stalker! You're _very lucky_, Mazaki. But you better **not **defy me again. I'll see you in my office when I get home-"

He hung up.

Anzu froze when she heard the phone click, knowing that with that click, she will have to face…

"_Anzu_…" Mai's eyes blazed like the fire of Hades when Demeter stole back Persephone from him. As a side note to the confrontation, Anzu wondered how Mai got to her side so quickly.

"_What's going on with you and __**Kaiba**_?"

000

Kimiko's heels prattled steadily all the way through the Roman-style living room and towards the wide hallways leading to the stairs. After going into the elevator and exiting on the top floor, she slowed her stride and smoothed out her apron. Slowing at the door at the end of the hallway, she sucked in a deep breath before rapping gently on the mahogany wood.

She waited to hear a snap the consistent chattering of a keyboard and then twisted the golden doorknob to enter the dragon's lair.

"Master Kaiba, the Missus refuses to co-"

She didn't get to finish for, in a cloud of smoke and navy blue scales, the dragon roared past her and power-walked down the hall. Kimiko waited until the booming of his steps to fade and then leaned against the wall, clutching her chest.

_Why, I never! He should know that he'll never win __**any**__ woman over with __**that**__ kind of attitude!_

000

**I wanted you to know**

**That I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you tight and steal your pain… away…**

Anzu's feet left the floor.

She flipped, cart-wheeled, kicked, and leaped across the wide expanse of floor like a kid at a toy's store. She grasped at air, reached for heaven, and plunged herself into the mist of uncertainty, the uncertainty that the singers were mourning in a rising crescendo of song.

She was flying.

**I keep your photograph**

**And I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you tight and steal your pain…**

Dance isn't physical. It's something that lets you reach into your own heart and draw out something completely beautiful in its own sense. It's something that lets you draw a flower from the void, to kiss the lips of heaven when standing on point on the tips of your ballet slipper. To unwrap the shell of your existence to reveal the soul within. To take the form of anything you choose: a tree, a unicorn, a pen scribbling across a page. To harness the energy of anything you choose in the cup of your hands and then…

You let it **explode**.

**Cause I'm… BROK**-

And she was falling through the sky like a bird shot down at the very pinnacle of its existence, to crash upon the rubbles of reality.

Anzu looked up from her tangled legs to the c.d. player. And lo and behold, guess what the cat dragged in?

The ban of her existence was leaned over, a lean finger hovering above the STOP button, bitter eyes lifting to settle on her. An icy finger traced the length of her spine.

"Now if you're done prancing around like a deranged peacock," he sneered, straightening his posture to cross his arms. Anzu huffed, on her feet in a second, ready to defend her art. "Dance is NOT-"

"I don't care WHAT dance is," his words bounced off the walls like a sermon. "All I care about is the fact that you and I have a meeting right now."

She glowered back, remembering how her cat, Fluffy, would stare at her, unblinking, for the longest time, and then she would always look away first. But Kaiba wasn't intimidated by a teenage girl and her cat-induced tactics.

"Are you going to stand there like a 5-year-old throwing a tantrum," he leaned his weight against the doorway frame, keeping his laser-eyes on her. "Or act like a mature adult and accept your punishment?"

000

Anzu jumped in the wake of the _SLAM!_ of a newspaper in front of her. The headlines read: "**Young C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp's Secret Romance?**" Two pictures were nestled in between another article about a ghastly murder: one showing Kaiba exiting the limo and the other showing a stealthy Anzu exiting the same way. Below her picture was a caption that read, "Secret girlfriend exists 15 minutes later to join her lover."

"_Do you see this_?"

Anzu couldn't answer.

In a rush of fire and musky cologne, his face was mere inches from hers. She could see the perfect lines of his cheekbones and the delicate curve of his lips. His skin looked as soft as a baby's- smooth and untarnished by blemishes or scars. And his smell was as inviting as a drug.

Kaiba had to hold his breath as he drew closer to her. She must have washed her hair within the hour, for the smell suddenly flared like wood added to a fire. He had overestimated his indifference to her yet if he drew back now, she would think something was up. But when she scrunched up her courage and moved even closer in defiance, he had to lean back. He was thankful that his desk was there to separate them.

"Our situation has to be secret until the wedding, otherwise we will not be allowed to live our normal lives," he said this as if talking to a stupid monkey, and Anzu wasn't having it.

"You don't think I already know that?"

"Then **why** did you make such a fatal mistake?" he spat.

She bit back her retort.

He took this opportunity to ease down into his leather coated chair and kissed the tips of his fingers together, pressing his forehead against the triangular sanctuary. He closed his eyes, as if that sanctuary was echoing with hymns. "When we are finally… _**married**_…" It looked like he would rather rip out his own liver than say that word. "…we don't even have to live together. I can buy you any house you want away from here- the only times we even have to be in each other's presence is during business parties.

"But until then, I was ordered to take care of you under my own roof," his eyes shot at her and Anzu took a step back instinctively. "But I am only so obligated to do so-"

A rapping at the door incited a small 'yelp' of surprise from Anzu. A timid maid peeked into the office. Her eyes were so big that they took up half her face and her uniform was clean and tidy. "Um, Master Kaiba? I was sent up here to take your empty coffee cup-" she stopped when her boss didn't even look up from his sanctuary. Anzu stood as the wall, not wanting to be the one to set off the bomb. "Um… Mast-"

"**GET THE HELL OUT!**"

The poor girl exited quickly, clamping her hand over her mouth to stop the tears. Anzu stared after her, appalled, and then turned to Kaiba with fury burning its slow cycle in her eyes. "Kaiba, how _could_ you-"

"Do…" he stood as swiftly as a raven cuts through the sky. "…I make myself clear…?"

She closed her eyes to calm her rage.

"WELL?!"

Blue fire clashed with blue fire as neither wanted to back down. The fire shot through their veins like blood.

"Yes…"

Her answer was so quiet that if it were not for the heavy silence hanging in the room, Kaiba would not have heard it. The line of his mouth hardened with satisfaction. He slowly sat back into the enveloping arms of his chair and watched her small figure with his sweeping eyes. But what kind of predator can't even make his prey tremble?

Anzu was too livid to be frightened of him.

"Make another careless mistake like this and the engagement is broken. I'm not obliged to your father, Mazaki. This is a favor... a **BIG** favor."

He let the insulting tone settle like dust after an explosion.

If she wasn't going to surrender to him, he will break her.

But he had already dropped that bomb before. Thinking of the two bombs used to bend the back of Japan so that it cracked, Kaiba decided to wait. A good strategist never uses his ultimate weapon excessively. He waits until his enemy is at his lowest point to deliver the final blow.

By then, they will be too crippled to fight.

And then, victory would be his.

"**Get out**."

000

So… what do you guys think? Review, please! (I find that reviews really help me update faster… maybe it's because I feel energized knowing that there are actually people out there that want to read this amateur stuff!) Love you guys!

Until the next update! (Which will hopefully be soon after these darned finals end!)

Love, Healing Spirit

P.S. And for those of you who read Ragnarok Solstice, yes, they are the same flashbacks she got from Shadi. I sort of think of RS and Planetarium as sister fics, sorta. They have the same prequel (Eternal and Forever),so... yeah. Oh, if you guys want to read the prequel, by all means, go ahead!


	7. Important Engagements

Dedicated to fire19 for sticking with my sorry self all this time. I probably lost most of my readers but the characters of this story refused to leave me and I realized that it had to be finished. Hopefully I can update several chapters during this summer and then finish it within a year or so. It's very ambitious because this story is actually planned to be pretty long, but let's always strive to do our best, right? J

All righty, the plot is finally taking form as one of our major characters is going to make her debut in this chapter. Let's get the film rolling! Enjoy, everybody!

"**Planetarium"**

**By: UnfalteringDream**

**Chapter 7: Important Engagements**

_The scenery is really beautiful- the currents folding across the glassy waters and the winking sunlight riding upon them. I clutch a little hand in mine, afraid to let go lest he drowns in the sea of his misery. I was once in his situation, ready to abandon ship because I couldn't stop hope from leaking through the holes. If anything, I want to give him the happiness I had forgone and maybe he can find meaning in the silver lining of the clouds._

_Kaiba is really stupid. One day he's going to wake up and find only the ashes of his own self-destruction. At the end of the day, he has nothing but his own cowardice. However, by then, it will be too late to regain lost fairytales._

000

"Oh Mai!" Anzu moaned, clutching her head. Her cup of coffee (extra skim milk, 4 teaspoons of sugar) was left unattended to, its single arm aching to be linked with her hand. Being late afternoon, Anzu thought it was the best time to sneak out of the mansion to meet Mai by the local Starbucks. Ever since the whole newspaper-article fiasco, Kaiba's been watching her like a hawk, taking note of everywhere she's been going and making sure that if she were to go outside, she would bring a change of clothes (to change her identity) and not lead any paparazzi back to the mansion.

Mai had driven over to Domino as soon as she had received Anzu's desperate phone call. Her cherry lips were pursed in disapproval. The poor dancer had sounded so lost. So, hopeless. Like a bird trapped in a cage, with no prospect of escape. Because of this, Mai had decided to forgive Anzu for not telling her about her engagement to the devil earlier.

"I have to lie to Jounouchi, Yuugi and Honda all the time! I can't go outside without Kaiba's approval, I can't hang out with the guys anymore, and my co-workers at the Bakery are even getting suspicious how I always leave a little earlier to walk down the block to the limo! Not to mention, he's not civil to me either. Whenever we're together now, I dare not say anything to him because I know he's just going to find _some_ way to insult me. I'm so miserable, Mai! I mean, I know we don't want to get found out and we have a mutual hatred for each other, but this is _way_ too extreme! I want my life back!"

Mai's eyes softened with sympathy as her younger friend scrunched up her eyes and released a feral growl. The robust blond took a sip of her coffee and said, "Hm, I always knew Kaiba was a jerk, but I never thought that he would treat his own fiancé this way!"

"Yeah, well. It wasn't exactly either of our choice…" Anzu said mockingly. "Fortunately, I barely see him, except for a few minutes at dinner and in the mornings, when we get driven to school. He's usually either at the company or locked up in his home office. But during the times I _do_ see him, he either sneers or glares at me for no apparent reason! At least I'm trying to make this work in some form or another! He's just acting as if I'm something that the cat dragged in."

"Well, hun. Welcome to marriage," Mai's lips twitched to a smile. She uncrossed her legs under the table and drew her arms to her body, leaning over the table. "That's why I'm going to be free all my life. I'm never getting tied down. I've had enough of men, they're all idiots!"

Anzu's eyes flicked up, wide with shock. "Mai! What about Jounouchi?"

"What about him?" Mai asked nonchalantly, as if Anzu had mentioned something completely irrelevant.

Anzu smiled mischievously, an all knowing smirk gracing her face. "Come on Mai! You know he's crazy about you! It's so obvious to everyone and yet you two still deny having feelings for each other!"

"Please, I would rather die than kiss that thick-headed moron."

Anzu raised both her eyebrows in amused skepticism. "Who said anything about kissing?"

"You did!" Mai cried out; the only outward clue that she was panicking was a twitch of an eye.

"I did not! You're the one that mentioned kissing!"

"I- I…"

Anzu grinned, imagining the expression on Jou's face if he were to hear about this conversation. He would be so elated. Mai, on the other hand, looked like she was being interrogated for murder. Why was she so defensive about her feelings?

"Okay, okay. I'll let it go this time," Anzu waved her hand dismissingly, holding back a laugh. Mai blinked her eyes and then cleared her throat.

"Right, well. The real problem here is Kaiba, not Jounouchi." Suddenly, her eyes turned hostile at a sudden thought. "Well, we know that Kaiba can make someone want to dive off a cliff, but he doesn't _physically_ mistreat you… right?"

A faint image of last night's fight crossed Anzu's mind, but she shooed it off.

"No, he's never physically hurt me."

Though yesterday, when he had drawn close to her, there was something in his stature that frightened her. Like he was holding back something untamed- would Kaiba really hurt her if he got mad enough? He was at least a head taller than her and a _lot_ stronger… if he were to hurt her she would have no way of fending him off. That look in his eyes was so frightening… like a wild animal that never knew a harness. He looked as if he would devour her if he got the chance.

A spark of blue-fire eyes clouded with raw insanity caused a cold finger to trace the length of Anzu's spine.

"Hun? Anzu?" Mai was waving a hand in front of her. Anzu blinked out of her trance and focused on the hand inches from her face. "Oh! Sorry Mai. It's just that…"

Mai settled back in her seat, looking dubiously at Anzu's intent stare at a container of Splenda on the table. Her words trailed off like the thinning of a cloud as it sheds its wisps through the sky. Soon, it has no more to give.

People flickered by the window, waiters clattered past with plates oozing the sweet scent of freshly brewed coffee beans and baked goodness, businessmen and idle teenagers chattered in a cacophony of voices all around, local arcades and stores blasted out the latest hit from Utada Hikaru and the blue sky sighed ever so morosely- a prelude of tears to come.

A whisper struggled to swim to the surface of the sea of noise.

"I've always dreamed of marrying the man I love. You know, who can not only be my husband, but also my best friend."

The sky exhaled, and the graceful leaf-and-branch skirted ballerinas lining the sidewalk spun on their roots, their miniature cousins overshadowed with awe. Little doll-flowers wearing pink, blue and yellow bonnets nodded to passing humans, their stalk-bodies and leaf-hands swaying.

A pair of forlorn irises reflected a passing couple's clutched hands.

"But a person can only take so much pain and heartache. Now, there's no more hope left for me."

A delicate finger came up to flick away a runaway emotion from the window to a broken soul and then tucked itself back into stubborn arms. She refused to be weak- she refused to allow her tape-held spirit to crumble. She kept adding more and more layers, until her spirit was completely shielded- or stifled?

"There's no more hope for me," she smiled ironically, casting a searching gaze at the awestruck girl across from her. "You really want to end up like me, Anzu?"

Anzu was silent. Mai was the last person she thought would ever spill out her deepest thoughts to anyone. She was one of those thick-skinned girls that you thought nothing could ever pierce through. Now, watching Mai wiping away any stray tear that dared to escape her eyes and laughing at her sappy Achilles' heel, Anzu had nothing to say.

Looking about the Starbucks that day, at that time, a boyfriend and girlfriend had broken up amid a flood of tears and twin lukewarm coffees, a man who was supporting his wife and 6 kids had just lost his job, a waiter had just discovered that her boss was her long lost father who had physically abused her when she was a child and two young women cried their hearts out for love that never was.

"Alright! Enough of this sappy love talk! We're going shopping till we drop!"

Despite her tears, Anzu choked on her laugh. "But Mai, neither of us brought more than a couple of dollars!"

"Kaiba pays."

This time, Anzu really did laugh. An open, airy laugh that filled the room of despair.

"What? Don't tell me he didn't give you access to his load-o'-money! You're getting married, for Pete's sake!"

"I never said he didn't! But he said I could only use this credit ca-"

"Holy goddess of the mall- look what it says on this card! He has his own personal bank!" There were practically dollar signs popping out of Mai's eyes.

"Mai! Not so loud! Besides, he said I could only use this in case of emerg-"

"This is an emergency! My mascara's running from our crying-fest!"

Anzu rolled her eyes to the ceiling. There was no point in arguing with Mai about shopping.

"Oh, come on Anzu, the man poops trillions! He won't miss a couple thousand bucks!"

000

Anzu felt the constant nagging sensation of being watched like a slight finger ghosting the back of her neck. She should have been used to the feeling of the row of maids waiting against the dining room wall to serve her every whim, but she still felt like she was being interrogated. She tried to eat her fancy chicken-a-la-something (she never had any idea what she ate at the mansion. It always sounded very expensive and French) as neatly as possible, but the sauce was basically leaping off her plate and imprinting itself onto her white and very easily stainable blouse.

With a frustrated growl, she dabbed at it with her napkin.

"Onii-san hasn't been eating with us for a couple days now… do you think he's okay, Anzu-san?"

Anzu looked up and into a pair of melancholy dark-honey eyes. Had she ever seen Mokuba look so sad? Only a couple times- since she really hardly knew the younger Kaiba almost as well as she knew the older. One may think that it's strange that two people living in the same house can barely know each other, but if one would just take a peek at how large just the living room was, one would understand. Anzu could have been stuck in one side of the mansion and Mokuba on the other and one would not even know the other existed for years.

"Um, I'm sure he's fine, Mokuba. He usually comes to dinner a little late, anyway," Anzu offered halfheartedly. Honestly, she really didn't want to spend more time with the inflated head of Kaiba Corp. He can go prey on poor innocent bunnies, or whatever a monster does in his spare time.

Mokuba nodded but then didn't even touch the beautiful formation of chicken and savory tomato-soaked sauce on his plate. Anzu saw enough to know that the only time Kaiba spends with Mokuba is during dinner. And for Kaiba to skip out on it for almost a week now, Mokuba seemed more and more disillusioned each time the maids came forward to clear his plate and Kaiba's seat remained vacant. The lively sparkle that Anzu had gotten used to as channeled courage during Duelist Kingdom, upbeat energy and loyalty during Battle City, unwavering love during Noa's virtual world and an all around altruism during the entire time she's known him, had faded. Like ashes left after a fire flickers and lies down to die, so has Mokuba's eyes lost its shine and dulled to gray.

"I'm… sure he'll be here soon, Mokuba. Don't worry," Anzu said, dismayed to hear doubt leaking through her voice. Mokuba's unsteady stare told her that he had filtered her words through and found nothing left but uncertainty.

000

"Onii-san!"

Kaiba had made his appearance right when the maids had taken steps forward to clear the plates. Mokuba bounded up out of his seat and launched himself into the waiting arms of his elder brother. He could feel the cool leather coat beneath his cheek and the consuming scent of his cologne.

"I can't stay, Mokuba," Kaiba states, as coolly as he would speak to any of his employees. Anzu, who refused to even acknowledge his presence, had recognized the tone. A pang of pain jumped from her heart to Mokuba, who emerged from a fluff ball of black nestled in Kaiba's arms to a real, hurting human being with a gaze that displayed all the ache in the world.

"You're leaving again?" his pre-puberty voice was shattering like a fragile wineglass crashing down on unrelenting reality. The sound awakened the alcoholic, look around at his shattered life, his empty house and the possessions left behind by his absent family. But Kaiba was thicker than an elephant's hide.

"Yes, but I came to inform you and Mazaki of an event we all must attend."

It was the first time he had ever breathed out her name in something other then contempt and Anzu was startled into looking up at him. He kept his profile turned away from both her and Mokuba.

"We have received an invitation to a welcome home party next Wednesday. This will be an excellent business opportunity and all of us will go."

Mokuba stayed silent, and Anzu turned her head away. Neither wanted to hear him go on about forwarding his business.

"Who is the party for?" Anzu asked quietly.

A long pause when he finally said, "Miyu Izawa."

Mokuba flicked his chin up with wide eyes. Anzu was not oblivious to this and asked who she was.

Neither Kaiba brother answered her at first. But then, just when Mokuba was about to speak, Kaiba cut him off with a brusque, "That's enough, Mokuba."

Anzu's curiosity was peaking- from Mokuba's surprised look at the initial mention of her to Kaiba's haste in covering up any information on this mysterious 'Miyu.' Needless to say, the maids were certainly taking notes on this.

"I have to go," Kaiba muttered, his turn sending his coat whirling about his legs like a cape covering an act.

"Onii-san!" Mokuba called, with such desperation in his voice that Kaiba stopped short. "I- I wanted to tell you that I've been appointed 1st chair in orchestra! My next recital is next Tuesday, and I've been waiting for you to come to dinner for the past week to tell you, but you haven't been here."

"… I'm very busy, Mokuba." Was that a hint of guilt underlying his voice?

"I know, but you've never been to even one of my recitals and my teacher really wants you there!"

"I don't know, Mokuba. The office is calling me in every second because of silly blunders. If I'm not there, the whole company will fall at the hands of those worthless geeks," Kaiba said, his hand curling into a fist. "I can't make any promises now; I can only say I'll do my best, okay?"

_You've said that for the last five years, onii-san. When have your promises ever amounted to anything?_

000

The bedlam of flighty parents bragging about his or her child to anyone that would listen was getting to Anzu. She ran here right after school (knowing that Kaiba would have only waited for her for 10 seconds max before instructing the driver to leave) and started her homework in the hallway outside the auditorium until they finally let people in. Walking through the doors of Domino Middle School caused many memories to inundate her mind. Yuugi had been her best friend and they had spent most of their time together. That friendship lasted until high school, even when they became friends with Jounouchi, Honda and Miho. Though they also have Duke and Bakura now too, Anzu sometimes missed those bygone days when she was Yuugi's only confident and friend.

Sometimes she was jealous of how close Yuugi had gotten to Jounouchi because she had been his best friends first. But she knew it was silly to think so because Yuugi deserved all the friends in the world, and she would have to deal with it. Besides, now, things were different. Ever since her father blew back into her life heralding his proposal, she couldn't hang out with the guys as much anymore. It's strange how quickly everything can change.

Sitting in the front seat of the auditorium, Anzu crossed her arms and hoped the parents around her would shut up. Glancing at her glow-in-the-dark watch, she moaned when the numbers read **6:35 PM**. Mokuba's concert started at **7:00 PM**. She came to see Mokuba, and also to make sure Kaiba would be here. She had had enough of Kaiba's wishy-washiness when it came to making promises. In the end she decided to go with her motherly instinct and came to watch Mokuba perform.

_Besides, I'm sure he'll want to see __someone__ to come and support him._

000

Behind the red curtain, Mokuba was silently hoping that despite all the past times his onii-san had failed him before, this time would be different. Ever since Kaiba had tried to steal Yuugi's grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon, he had not been himself. Before, he would drop everything if Mokuba asked him to. Now, it was like trying to pry a leech away from its victim. Kaiba would never leave his work… not even for Mokuba.

_No! Onii-san would never lose faith in me! I have to believe him!_

A warm, supporting hand fell on his shoulder and for a second, Mokuba thought it was his older brother. But it was his teacher, asking if he was ready. Her beautiful face shadowed partly by the beaming stage lights above her- her lip gloss and blue mascara shimmering, made Mokuba want to cry. She cared for him almost like a mother, much more than Kaiba did now. She always asked where his brother was and why he would never come to hear his talented younger brother. She wanted Mokuba to be the happiest kid there is, not only because she was still unmarried and didn't have her own kids, but because she believed in him like Kaiba did.

Or used to.

The curtain began to part and a stream of light was pouring onto the stage. His eyes flooded with light, Mokuba squinted to spot the one person he wanted more than anything in the world to see.

000

Anzu's eyes were wide with panic when the claps started and the curtain began to peel apart.

_Where in the world is Kaiba?_

When she looked up on the stage, she saw Mokuba sitting in the very front, eyes darting all about the audience, filled with childlike hope. It was clear who he was looking for.

The young orchestra teacher in the middle of the stage bowed to the audience with a warm smile and then turned. With a swift flick of her baton, the orchestra of students released their souls through the sliding of their bows upon smooth string.

Anzu kept peeking around, twisting left and right, hoping against hope to see Kaiba. In her brimming despair, she didn't hear the lady beside her comment to her husband, her voice laced with a mother's concern.

"That boy in the front-the one with black hair- is he all right? He looks like he's crying."

000

The crowd stood like the rising of a mountain, claps bouncing off the walls, many parents whooping and whistling. But the shrill sounds fell on a pair of deaf ear. All Anzu could see was Mokuba- whose crestfallen and empty look seemed out of place amid the happiness beaming from the smiles of his classmates.

He stood suddenly, attracting the attention of many. His teacher looked over at him with a bewildered stare. Several people stopped clapping. Without a word, he sprinted off the stage, leaving his violin staring up at the ceiling from his chair, his bow dropping to the floor with a _clank_.

Anzu stood without pause, and dashed out of the auditorium to catch up with him.

000

He ran like the whisper of wind rushing past his shoulders.

He ran out of the school, the belt around his khaki pants straining against his waist. He ran through the parking lot and down the sidewalk. He ran down the deserted streets and through the Domino playground.

He ran so fast that his unruly hair was set free from the confines of his hair tie.

He ran fast so that his pain could not catch up. So that he won't feel the wetness of tears running placid down his cheeks. So he could leave his soul behind him. So that he wouldn't have to feel anymore.

_Onii-san… how much longer can we go on like this_?

"MOKUBA!"

Someone stopped him and held him tight, which only elicited more angry tears. He wanted to flood his body, to drown himself as quickly as possible. The pain had caught up with him. He cried out and struggled to break free of it.

"Mokuba! Stop! Calm down! It's me, Anzu!"

The whole time he had been running, he couldn't see anything through his tears. But now, he finally opened them and Anzu's worried face filled his vision. At first, his heart slowed its beating as he thought of her coming to the concert to see him and then chasing after him all this way. But then his chest tightened again as he realized that he didn't want her to do that- he wanted his older brother to.

"Where's onii-san?" he demanded with dark eyes. Anzu was taken aback. His voice had suddenly gotten very deep and aggressive. This wasn't the Mokuba she knew.

"Why are you here? Where's my brother?"

"He- he… didn't come, Mokuba."

His face scrunched up again as if he was going to yell at her, but then it crumpled. His face was wet once more as he looked up at her, his bottom lip trembling.

"He never shows up to any of my recitals! He always promises me that he'll come, but then there's always an emergency at the company or he has to work overtime! The only time I see him sometimes is during dinner and even then, he leaves after a couple minutes! All I want is for him to be proud of me, but I can never show him because he's never there!"

He screamed the last word at the top of his lungs and it banged against all the surrounding objects. They rang his despair several times, echoing his heart's pain. Anzu did her best not to flinch.

Several moments passed in this faint chorus of Mokuba's words, and his red face finally began to pale and his breathing slowed. Anzu never broke her gaze from his, for she seemed to communicate more effectively to him this way, rather than saying anything.

Finally, she pushed herself up on her knees and then feet, leaving a small gust of apricot-strawberry scented wind to blow to the stunned Mokuba. Somehow, that scent awakened a long lost yearning in his soul- a yearning that every little boy had, a yearning that died before he was even born, a yearning that his onii-san could never fulfill.

A yearning to be held by a mother.

When a smile lighted her face and her hand came out to reach for his, to Mokuba, Anzu seemed like a guardian angel waiting to fly him away from this wretched world.

"Come on. I want to take you somewhere special."

000

_I've never had a mother. She died giving birth to me and a couple years later, dad left. Though onii-san took care of me, I always felt guilty for killing mom. I think that's why dad left too. If it wasn't for me, would big brother still be happy?_

_I… would like a mother. I always saw how the other kids at my school bragged about their mothers making them special bento boxes and little treats. I know it sounds childish, but I'm jealous of them. At the orphanage, all of us dreamed about having mothers. Onii-san said that he still remembered ours. He said that she loved us and never regretted dying for me. But how is that fair? I never got to meet her or even say goodbye…_

_I know he misses her. He probably thinks of her every day. And Miyu too. I wonder if he would be happier now if they had been allowed to be together then._

_I wonder how he's going to react when he sees her again?_

_He used to call me Mokie, but now he barely says my name anymore. I never see him and he never comes home. I don't know who he is anymore._

_I've never noticed how bright the Domino city lights are at night. They are so bright that it doesn't even seem like nighttime. There is so much noise in the streets and so many neon signs. Anzu-san first dragged us into the arcade, and challenged me to every single game! (She wouldn't tell me how much it was.) I won her at everything except DDR. But then she told me not to feel bad because she had practiced dancing so much that she was just as skilled in it as I was in strategic games. _

_She teased that I was finally smiling. Big brother never had any time to take me out. Sometimes he would just drop me off at the arcade with some money and then come back to pick me up, but he never played with me. To see Anzu-san trying to aim at the flat screen with her plastic gun, or holding my hand steady while I aimed for a basketball hoop (the biggest prize was a stuffed blue eyes white dragon), made me very happy. I was just as surprised as her when my tears disappeared and I was grinning from ear to ear._

_I've never come to Domino beach before. Anzu and I are standing here in the quiet, ice cream cones melting slowly in our hands. Y heart is still beating fast from our crazy arcade competitions from before. I can't stop thinking of how nice Anzu is to me. Why did she put so much effort into making me happy? Why is she the only person in the entire world who has ever looked me in the eye and asked, "What do __**you **__want, Mokuba?"_

_I want…_

_I want okaa-san and obaa-san to still be alive. I want onii-san to become his old self again._

_I want… "I want… I want Anzu-san to…"_

_I stop when I looked up to her face to see a tear on her right cheek. Suddenly, the sky opened up and rain began to fall. _

"_Sorry Mokie," she wipes the wetness off her face but then more gathered around her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. I couldn't tell if it was rain or tears. "I can't stop thinking about a good friend every time I come here." She gives me a watery smile._

"_I guess I still miss him."_

_I miss my parents, too._

_I take her hand and she seems surprised. The rain stayed light but there were dark clouds in the distance. I told her the only thing I knew. _

"_Don't cry, Anzu-san. He would want you to be happy."_

_000_

_Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Struhl. How are the children, Anna and… James?_, Anzu mused as the limo seemed to glide through the darkened streets with only streetlamps to light their way.

Hands clenching and unclenching on her lap, she couldn't help but feel that even though she was dressed like nobility, they would still be able to smell the utter normalcy on her. After days and nights of anticipation, Wednesday had finally knocked and Anzu was hardly eager to open the door half-dressed.

Thus, Jimmy had quizzed her on countless names and corporations that were sure to be represented ("I suggest you group them alphabetically, or else you'll go raving mad."), Mokuba offered to write her a cheat sheet on dining decorum ("You know what? Just follow my lead at dinner.")—heck, even Kaiba _tried_ to help ("Just shut up and let me do the talking. You're embarrassing enough as it is.") but her stomach still twisted in knots and she could feel the sweat materializing on her brow. Perhaps she was overreacting a bit, especially when she nearly punched Jounouchi's lights out when he thought it was funny to steal her precious pictures of attendees from her locker ("I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Geez, Anzu, you still have a mean right hook.") and when she found herself chanting Mokuba's acronyms for the different forks for different courses while drifting off to sleep.

A hand rested on hers and frenzied blue eyes found reassurance in warm brown. "Don't be nervous. I'll be here," said the little dashing fellow in a midnight suit. He matched her grateful smile with a grin and then turned his attention back to his PSP console. Anzu glanced at the window once more, her heart feeling lighter.

Ever since the night of the recital, she and Mokuba had developed a bond that was beginning to feel like family. More than anybody else, Mokuba knew how it felt to be ignored and neglected by somebody who was supposed to be family, and Anzu felt a surge of anger at the thought of a certain sorry excuse for a brother riding in his own private limo behind them.

A warm weight settled against her side and she felt Mokuba's hair tickle her arm through her thin shawl. Pulling his PSP away from his lax hand, she sat up straighter so that his head could be nestled more comfortably on her shoulder. His soft, calming breath soothed her anger away and she brushed his dark bangs away from his face.

She would never understand how Kaiba could be so cold towards such a sweet and caring baby brother. She hadn't expected Kaiba to change much since they last came into contact with each other (in Egypt where they didn't even exchange greetings) but she didn't expect him to get worse, either. Before, he would have fought through hell for his brother. Now, when no card-wielding psychos or ancient Egyptian spirits threatened Mokuba's life, why didn't Kaiba take every chance to spend time with him?

"Excuse me, Miss Kaiba, but we've arrived," the chauffer (_Frank, was it?_) apologetically disturbed the scene and Anzu gently roused Mokuba. When he didn't stir, she didn't have the heart to wake him because he looked so peaceful. Yesterday had taken a lot out of him both physically and emotionally—she had carried him to his room after he fell into a fitful sleep during the limo ride home. "Frank, please escort him inside when he wakes."

From the rear view mirror, Anzu could see Kaiba's limo pull up behind them. All tall, dark and devastatingly handsome in a Gucci suit and a white rose cradled in his breast pocket, Anzu almost forgot how angry she was at him. Almost.

_Girl, get a grip. This is nasty, mean Kaiba who deserves a very thorough scolding by yours truly. Do it for Mokuba!_

After making sure Mokuba was lying comfortably on the seat, she opened the door and pointed a snarl at the offensive man looking way to good to be thoroughly evil. "Kaiba, this time you've gone too…" Was he walking away from her? Oh no, he didn't!

She hiked up her dress and followed him briskly up the marble steps, shoes clicking as she went (never mind that the other couples arriving were casting curious glances their way), the magnificent scenery lost to her rage. "Kaiba!" she hollered at the top of her lungs when she finally reached the top, expecting him to ignore her but she stopped dead in her tracks when he swiveled back to face her with a cheesy smile.

"Darling," his voice was milk and honey and she blinked several times. He gestured with a hand for her to join him and well-dressed couple he was currently conversing with. "Come meet the honorable Mr. and Mrs. Venturi of Venturi Enterprises."

_Oh. OHH_. This was another of his business deals. And why should she cooperate with him? As if reading her thoughts, his smile dropped and he threw her his darkest glare, mouthing _Get your puny ass over here. _

_Well, I guess the scolding can wait_, she thought. After all, she didn't spend hours upon hours studying names and titles for nothing.

Kaiba barely batted an eye when Anzu slipped her slender arm around his but her touch burned him through his skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her as she smiled gaily and extended her greetings to the older couple. He would rather kill himself than admit it to her, but there was a natural glow about her that went beyond her physical beauty—she seemed to gain people's trust and acceptance much more easily than he did. Everybody that met her seemed to fall for her easy charm and grace, heck—even his entire staff at the mansion seemed taken with her. Perhaps if she could use it to forward his business, she wouldn't be so much of a burden to him after all. She might even be an asset.

"And this is my husband, Mr. Anthony Venturi, the CEO of the company," the plump Mrs. Venchuri offered to the younger woman, but not without giving her a once over with stern eyes. Anzu acknowledged the man with a nod and then her eyes went wide.

"I believe we've met before, my dear?" Soft twinkling brown eyes smiled at her. Completely forgetting her 'training' (Jimmy would be aghast), Anzu stepped forward to embrace the elderly gentleman. She hadn't forgotten his kindness to her during that fateful night when her life seemed to roll downhill. Amid the stress of her engagement to Kaiba and the adjustment of living at the mansion, it was so wonderful to see a friendly face in the sea of sharks.

When she pulled back, Mrs. Venchuri looked appalled and Kaiba looked like he had been struck by lightning by how still he was. Anzu wondered if she had done something wrong when Mr. Venchuri gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, Mr. Kaiba, how lucky you are to have this wonderful woman as your soon-to-be wife. With the Kaiba Corporation in such a pair of capable hands, I think I have no choice but to accept your offer. My secretary will be faxing over the proper paperwork for the merger."

Kaiba couldn't believe it. He had been negotiating this deal for months but Anzu had gotten Mr. Venchuri to agree to it by hardly lifting a finger. "Do you mind if I escort this lovely vision inside, darling?" The husband asked the livid wife, whose face was currently rivaling a tomato. Anzu cast Kaiba a furtive look as if to say, _Stop standing there like an idiot and do your part_.

Biting down his pride, Kaiba extended an arm to the fuming Mrs. Venchuri and her anger seemed to dissipate like ice cream under an August sun. Feeling his arm lose blood circulation from her death grip, Kaiba reminded himself that it was all for the good of the company.

As they entered, Anzu took in the sights of a large indoor fountain with dancing streams of trickling water, soft lights accompanying the glow of stars from the glass dome ceiling and the colorful array of expensive cocktail dresses gathered around in clumps. The soft murmur of strings flitted in and out of conversations and the occasional burst of chuckles. She still couldn't believe she was actually standing among such grandeur with her gold Sherry Hill dress, Gucci clutch purse and matching shoes. "You look like an angel, dear," Mr. Venchuri whispered next to her ear and Anzu felt her heart warm. A butler bowed to them.

"Venchuri and Kaiba, please."

"Party of four? Right this way."

Thanking Mr. Venchuri as he pulled her chair out for her, Anzu barely sat before Kaiba touched her arm. She looked at him questioningly. "Before dinner is the best time to network," he explained, holding out his arm for her to link. "I still have to scold you, you know. Why should I cooperate with you?" she stepped away from him purposefully.

He gave her a dry look and she stuck out a tongue at him. Mr. and Mrs. Venchuri watched them curiously. He noticed their gaze and settled his hand on her waist, drawing her closer. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and she leaned away reflexively, eyes wide in horror. "Come on, dear," he gritted through a forced smile. "Why are you being so difficult today, darling?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're really desperate, aren't you?"

He gave her a deadpanned look and she suppressed a giggle. She had to admit, it was refreshing to have a civil conversation with him for once, even if it was forced. And since he was practically begging for her help (in his own roundabout way), her darned nice self felt propelled to respond. _Stupid conscience_.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greenberg, how lovely to see you! How are the children?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Raja! Delightful indeed."

"How are James and Anna, Mrs. Struhl?"

"Ah, thank you Mr. Smith. And are you enjoying your stay in Japan? Where's Mrs. Smith?"

"Seto?"

A soft voice drew Anzu's attention away from the amiable Mr. Smith. A woman with long, loose ringlets framing a pretty face looked at Kaiba with great interest. As Anzu tried to connect her face with the many ones that Jimmy had quizzed her with, Kaiba barely spared her more than a nod in acknowledgement. To Anzu's surprise, rather than being insulted, the woman just laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit," she said fondly, a dimple appearing next to her smile. "It's all right. I'm just glad you came."

"Pleasure to be here," he muttered very uncharacteristically. Anzu knew better than to call him out on it.

"I'm glad," she placed a small hand on his arm. Anzu noticed that she wore the same diamond bracelet as she did but somehow, it looked even more beautiful on her tiny, smooth wrist. "How's Mokie? I'm sure he's grown so much. Did he come?"

"Mrs. Kaiba! How lovely to meet you!" Mrs. Smith had returned to her husband's side with a chipper greeting, drawing Kaiba and the mysterious woman's attention to Anzu awkwardly standing by their side.

"Um, yes. My pleasure, Mrs. Smith," Anzu responded quietly. When the couple walked away, she looked back at Kaiba to see the woman looking at her. _She's absolutely stunning_, Anzu thought. With large brown eyes and delicate features, she looked like a goddess in her shimmering silver dress complemented with her soft black curls.

"You must be the soon-to-be Mrs. Kaiba," she stepped away from Kaiba to grasp both of Anzu's hands in hers. "It's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, you as well, Miss…" She looked to Kaiba for help but he was still mute.

The woman's diamond earrings made her beautiful face glow almost ethereally as she smiled. "Miyu. You may call me Miyu."

Somebody tapped a glass with some silverware and the chatter and music in the spacious ballroom quieted. Miyu squeezed Anzu's hands gently before walking away, her silver dress trailing behind her like a river of stars. The attention turned to a well dressed gentleman with salt-and-pepper hair and a handsome dimple in his smile. A waiter handed him a microphone which he tapped and tested with a prolonged "Heellllo?" much to everybody's amusement.

"Ah, there we are! I would like to invite everybody to my daughter's welcome home party. Thank for you coming out tonight to join us in celebration of her return from her studies in Paris." Polite clapping and everybody went to their seats. Anzu allowed Kaiba to seat her, though a part of her still expected him to pull the chair out from under her at the last possible moment.

"Now, I'm sure we're all dying to dig into the grub," a few scattered chuckles. "So I'm going to shut up and welcome the waiters to begin serving."

With the help of Mr. Venchuri, Anzu was able to get through dinner without any major mishaps (though Mrs. Venchuri made a strangled sound when Anzu picked up her salad fork for the appetizer. _Jeez, Mokuba wasn't kidding when he said dining decorum is strict_). Kaiba was silent except when answering Mrs. Venchuri's prying questions. Anzu wasn't sure why but she figured that it had something to do with Miyu. She remembered how Mokuba's facial expression changed when Kaiba had mentioned her. She certainly sounded very close with the Kaiba brothers. _Oh, she had wanted to see Mokuba. Perhaps I should go fetch him_.

She prepared to stand and excuse herself when Kaiba's hand covered hers and forced her to stay. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on Mokuba," she whispered.

"Stay with me." Though he only meant it as a business tactic, the words still made her stomach twist. "Dinner's not yet over. It would look bad if you left now."

She was about to respond when the music swelled and Miyu's father came back on the microphone. "And now, it's time to get up and get jiggy with it on the dance floor. Come on, don't give me those groans. If an old geezer like me can do it, so can you!"

Kaiba rose to his feet, smoothed down the front of his suit and held out a hand that Anzu took with little thought. He led her onto the middle of the dance floor to join the other couples and began to lead her in a waltz.

She had to admit, this was… nice. Though most of their interactions this night were all feigned, she thought she saw some respect flash in his eyes while he looked at her when they were networking before. And he really wasn't that bad when he wasn't insulting her all the time. She might even admit that she was beginning to develop some respect for him as well.

The chandelier looked like a brilliant sun hanging in the middle of the glass ceiling and spilled marvelous pools of light on the floor. Twirling underneath it in dizzying circles, Anzu actually felt happy and her lips lifted in a small smile. Kaiba looked like he was about to say something and she tilted her head slightly to indicate that she was listening.

"…ank you."

"What?" Anzu didn't hear his mutter.

"Tha… you."

"I'm sorry?"

"You know what I said!" he snapped. Anzu was utterly confused. One moment he was supposedly civil towards her and the next, he was back with biting remarks.

"Look, you can't just mutter something unintelligible and then expect someone to hear you loud and clear. Why are you so unreasonable?" she said exasperatedly. And here she thought they were finally getting to the stage of mutual respect.

"I'm the one- you're the one who's unreasonable!" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You're really getting creative with your insults. I think you're losing your touch, Kaiba."

"Heh, you wish," he scoffed, but he didn't say anything more.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" A tall gentleman tapped Kaiba's shoulder and Kaiba practically threw her hand into his in the same second. Anzu's foot itched to trip him as he walked away.

000

It was slightly chilly out in the garden and Anzu was pondering whether to go back inside to fetch her shawl. But she was a bit flustered from all the dancing and needed some fresh air. She couldn't believe that winter was already coming up soon. It's only been 2 months since the engagement party and it already felt like a lifetime.

Taking a seat on a bench, she gazed at the moon's pale face reflected on the pond's surface. She was getting restless for it was approaching midnight and they still had school tomorrow. _I'll just rest here for a few minutes and then go hunt down Kaiba,_ she reasoned, hugging herself.

_Canon in D_ drifted from the ballroom along with a couple of hushed whispers. A few excited ones traveled clearly to her.

"Wow, what a well-matched couple!"

"She's so beautiful and he looks ravishing!"

"Isn't that Mr. Seto Kaiba? Lucky her!"

"I didn't know Ms. Izawa kept a long distance relationship while in Paris."

Curiosity getting the most of her, Anzu went back inside to see the cause of all the commotion. The couples on the dance floor had begun to filter out so that only a few remained, but one pair stood out like peacocks among pigeons.

Miyu's hair cascaded softly around her shoulders and down her back, her white dress shimmering like angel wings. Her kind smile seemed to shine even more radiantly when it was directed at her dancing partner. Kaiba held her hand and waist gently as he led her around the floor, but Anzu couldn't see his expression under the shadow of his bangs. The excited chatter around her all revolved around the beautiful pair dominating the attention of everyone in attendance.

"They're perfect for each other," someone said and Anzu had to agree. She was beautiful, well-mannered and kind, a perfect match to Kaiba's short-tempered attitude. Around her, Kaiba was gentle and demure and around Anzu, he was sharp and spiteful. He seemed to open himself to Miyu, becoming temperate and vulnerable when he brushed Anzu off even when she was trying to act nicely towards him.

Somehow, that revelation hurt. A lot more than it should have. Anzu tried to shake off the gnawing pain in her chest but it only pressed harder. She had to look away, angry at herself and at Kaiba for making her feel this way.

"Anzu?" a familiar voice shook her out of her reverie. Mokuba was standing before her, looking abashed. "You should have woken me up. Were you lost without me during dinner?" he grinned, referring to her never-ending confusion with the function of each separate fork.

"Cheeky," she teased as she ruffled his hair slightly—"Hey!"—and proceeded to stir him away from the loitering crowd. She asked a waiter if he could bring any leftover appetizers to their table. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A bit," he admitted. "Though I can wait until we get home."

"Nah, they have plenty of food here. Besides, it's already 11pm and you don't want a stomachache from eating too la—"

"Mokie?" someone called softly and both of them turned to see a streak of white rush towards them and envelop Mokuba in a hug. Anzu saw Kaiba standing a bit further off, hands in his pants pockets.

"Did you miss me?" Miyu asked the bundle in her arms, who made a noise in affirmation. "Oh, I'm so glad! Seto's told me so much about your recent accomplishments! I heard you made 1st chair in your school orchestra! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

The waiter arrived balancing a large tray of shrimp puffs and Miyu clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Oh, are you hungry, Mokie? Come with me, I'll go ask the chef to whip up your favorite!"

"You mean pasta alfredo with extra chicken?" Mokuba's eyes seemed to gleam.

"Naturally," Miyu winked, taking his hand and giving Anzu a small smile before they left, dragging along a reluctant Kaiba on their way. Mr. and Mrs. Venchuri were at another table, talking with some business partners, leaving Anzu by herself at their table, feeling somewhat lonely. It was ridiculous because she felt almost… robbed. Like Miyu had taken something from her that was very important. But Miyu didn't seem to have a bad bone in her body and she never 'had' Mokuba to begin with. And Kaiba was a whole other story.

But something in her turned warm and fuzzy at the faint memory of Kaiba's attempt to thank her. Of course she knew what he was trying to do, she just wanted to hear it loud and clear from him. It proved that he had something with the resemblance to a heart. Though he tended to deny it, he must think she was useful in some way. It was strange, but she wanted to be useful to him. More than that, she wanted them to friends. A jealous part of her also wondered why he was spending more time with Miyu than with her, his supposed fiancé.

"Ahem, excuse me, ladies and gentleman. I know you're tired of hearing me ramble, but my daughter would like to make an announcement," the ever charismatic Mr. Izawa was back with his microphone. Everybody settled back into their seats, including the Venchuris and Mokuba, now nicely stuffed. Scanning the room, Anzu saw Kaiba escorting Miyu up to the podium and stayed by her side as she accepted the microphone from her father.

"Thank you, father. I want to thank everybody for coming out to my welcome home party. I also want to thank my father for pulling everything together, and all the staff for preparing such a wonderful evening for me. Thank you all so much." EShe bowed and everybody clapped politely.

"And before I dismiss everybody for the night, I want to extend another invitation. A very special one that I am very excited to announce." Murmurs began to sprout. Anzu looked to Mokuba but he just shrugged.

A shy smile before she spoke. "I'm… engaged to be married in the spring."

Gasps and noises of happy surprise sounded in the room. Anzu stole a glance at Kaiba, but his expression was stoic and unreadable.

"My fiancé regrettably couldn't make it here today. He's still in Paris, taking care of some business for his company but he will be here for our engagement party. Father, will you send the invitations as soon as possible?"

"Of course!" Mr. Izawa managed through his happy tears, though it came out as a whimper. Laughter ensued and Miyu's was magnified through the microphone. "Thank you, father. And I also wanted to especially welcome three very special guests here today, two of which are very close to my heart and one that I hope will be like a sister to me very soon." She looked to Kaiba beside her before turning to face Anzu's table with her radiant smile.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba, the soon to be Mrs. Anzu Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba Kaiba. Will you do me the honor of being my fiancé's Best Man, my Maid of Honor and my ring bearer?"

Before she even finished her request, Kaiba had begun to stride away. He made his way through a hushed, confused room of attendees and stalked to the door, pushing it open himself without waiting for the stunned doorman. Anzu looked after him with a stricken expression, whipping around to see shock and hurt settling into Miyu's face, and hurriedly gathered her long dress to follow after him.

000

She caught him in the middle of the steps. "Kaiba," she started, grabbing his arm but he shrugged her off, his long strides carrying him swiftly away.

"Kaiba!" she shouted in agitation, struggling to keep up with him in her heels. When they finally reached the end of the steps, she took the opportunity to run ahead of him and held out her arms to block his way. He stopped but didn't even look at her as he snarled, "Get out of my way."

"Like hell I will," she retorted and he tried to push her aside but she only stepped back quickly and held her arms out again. "What made you run out like that? That was so rude! How do you expect anybody to accept you if you always push everybody away?"

"I do what I want," he dismissed her by pushing her aside roughly.

"What about Mokuba?" she shouted after him and he stopped in his tracks. "You never spend any time with him, except maybe ten minutes at dinner! Do you know how much he wanted you to come to his recital? He was heartbroken!"

"Shut. Up." His tone was clipped, and she was glad that he was still turned away from her or she might lose her courage when faced with his fury.

"You need to hear this, Kaiba," she was almost apologetic. "You need to hear what you did to Mokuba."

"You have no right to talk to me about Mokuba," he growled before continuing to walk. She followed after him relentlessly.

"What do you mean I have no right? I have every right! I was at that recital and I saw how disappointed he was when you weren't there! One day you're going to wake up and he's going to be a man with his own life and you're not going to be a part of it. When that happens, it's going to be too late! Kaiba! Kaiba!" But it was no use. They were already off the property and he was too far away to hear her now. Her feet throbbed with the exertion of chasing after him and her lungs burned from shouting.

A limo drove up beside her and Frank came out, holding open the door with a bow and a "Mrs. Kaiba."

Defeated, she entered the limo only to be confronted with worried brown eyes. "Where's big brother going?" Anzu couldn't answer. "He wouldn't listen, would he, Anzu?" She looked at him with surprise and tears shone in his eyes. "I followed you guys for as long as I could and I heard what you said to him. He still doesn't care, does he?"

Her heart aching more than her body, Anzu drew Mokuba into the cradle of her arms.


	8. Prelude to Family

Hello peeps! I know, an update within a week? It's a new record for me! Hopefully I can keep it up!

Dedicated to: "confused after reading this" (I know that's not your real pen name, but I don't know you by any other name) for your most gracious constructive criticism. I hope this chapter does a bit in filling in the cavity holes! Thank you so much for your kindness and effort in helping me improve! (A full message to you is on my profile.)

And now, to answer my lovely reviewers! (**To starfairy25**): Unfortunately, Miyu will be the true test of Kaiba and Anzu's budding relationship. And… I can't say too much otherwise there will no point in reading the rest of the story. I know, Kaiba's such a jerk! Maybe our Anzu can do something about that, huh? Thank you so much for your insightful review! (**To browneyes730**): Aw, thank you so much for your loyalty! My writing is just amateur and I'm trying to improve but thank you for your support, you're so sweet! WOW, you hit the nail on the head with your analysis of Miyu/Kaiba/Anzu/Mokuba's relationship. Gosh, every author needs such a great reader like you! (**To peachi goddess**): Aw, you're making me blush! Thank you so much and I'm glad that I've improved. I try to choose my words carefully and it's awesome that someone appreciates it! And oh, don't worry, romance will be coming up! (**To fire19**): Gosh, you're just awesome, you know that? I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too! Thank you so so much for your enduring support! (**To Ais**): I know! While I was writing about Miyu, I felt so terrible for Anzu. I'm glad my humble story elicited such a reaction! I checked out "The Cats in the Cradle" and you're right, it's perfect! It's going to be the title of a chapter a long way from now, just so you know. *wink* Thank you so much! (**To 5123**): I know! Poor Anzu. Poor Mokie. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you! (**To Purplebabe**): Thank you! (**To Arisato Aigis**): Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

(**To all my reviewers**): I love you guys very very much! Please enjoy this chapter!

_A note_: Because I've never finished watching the original translation from Japanese, all the characters' form of speech and such is based on the dub, though their names are the original Japanese. If you didn't notice yet, Anzu's character is a mix of both the dub and the original and Kaiba's is mostly from the dub because I'm not familiar with his Japanese character.

"**Planetarium"**

**By: UnfalteringDream**

**Chapter 8: Prelude to Family**

"October 30th."

Anzu's hand stilled from shutting off the light, surprised to hear the statement come from the supposedly sleeping bundle on the bed. She waited patiently for him to turn his head to her, twisting his body on the bed to face her. "It's the date of my next recital," he explained, rubbing his eyes with a curled hand. "Do you think you can come?"

Anzu didn't respond right away and Mokuba flushed pink with embarrassment at having said anything, thinking that she was reluctant to go. "I know you're busy, so it's okay if you can't…"

"I'll be there," she said, giving him a reassuring smile with an enthusiastic 'thumbs up'. "You can count on it." He closed his eyes with a content smile and a whispered, "Thanks." He listened to her soft footfalls as she approached his bed. The cool feeling of her hand brushing his bangs from his forehead coaxed his tired mind, body and soul to sleep.

000

The hallways were dark, but Kaiba navigated through them by heart, his footsteps muffled by the carpet. Moonbeams streamed through the large windows and spread through the floor like water, illuminating his sullen expression as he walked through their light. With a heavy sigh, he raked a hand through his hair.

It had been a long night, from an exhausting day at work with the unsuccessful training of idiotic new recruits to the dinner party and Miyu's shocking announcement. _Damn it_… He didn't know why he ran out of the room like that. It was a foolish move on his part, for all his hard work at making a good impression throughout the evening was probably tarnished by his rash behavior. He admonished himself for that moment of weakness.

However… some faces just wouldn't fade from one's memory and some memories are too engraved in one's heart to dismiss. The moment he saw her neatly signed name stark against the pristine white of the invitation with a mocking, "Love" right above it, his heart had flipped. And then to announce her engagement with him standing right beside her, looking like a fool? What kind of twisted game was she playing with him?

A shadowed figure greeted him at his bedroom door and he froze upon recognizing its familiar shape. _Speaking of fools_… He sneered, "Mazaki, move out of my way."

"Where have you been?" she demanded, stepping into the pool of light to look him square in the eye. He wanted to laugh in her face for attempting to intimidate him.

"Why the hell do you care?"

Fatigue flicked through her face. "I just want to talk. Oh my goodness, I thought this would work," she sighed, pressing a hand to her temple wearily. It was then that he realized she must have been waiting outside his room for him for at least 4 hours.

"Not interested." He moved to shove past her but she wasn't having it.

"Just hear me out for 2 seconds. _Please_." She stressed her plea, as if it would rectify her keeping him from going to his room.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to you. Let me go."

"Kaiba, I've been standing here, waiting for you to come home until 3 in the morning! The least you could do is hear me out."

"I don't need to listen because I already know what you're going to say." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off brusquely, "-And I want to make something very clear to you, Mazaki. This marriage is strictly for business interests, nothing more. I don't have to listen to your futile advice on how to live my life."

A long silence passed between them as they stared each other down until she blinked and looked away. Kaiba thought she had finally given up but instead, she took a step closer to him. She brought her head up slowly so he could see her exasperation. "Kaiba," she said simply, raising three fingers. "Three minutes."

He scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. He observed her confident stance and glowering gaze with a raised eyebrow. "One."

Anzu narrowed her eyes and rested her hands upon her hips. She spoke deliberately slow as if explaining addition to a five year old. "At least we can agree that this marriage is to be devoid of love-" he snorts. "-but devoid of acknowledgement too? You're not marrying a _stone_, Kaiba. I'm a living human being and I demand a bit of respect. Can't you just accept the fact that things are going to different now? Though we both did not want this marriage, the least we can do is make the best out of it! So can you stop being your arrogant self for one minute and just accept that you have a family behind you now? Families support, help and care about each other. So for your own good, stop pushing us away!"

"Don't think just because we're engaged, you have the viability to refer to Mokuba and I as family."

She hesitated. "What?"

"We don't need your preppy ideas tainting our household. You annoy me enough from a distance."

"Can't you stop being so hard-headed? I just wanted to make this engagement more bearable for all of us."

"Really? I think you're failing miserably, then."

Anzu is incredulous and without thinking, moves up close to him, jabbing his chest with her finger. "You have hurt Mokuba more than you can ever imagine. If you won't listen to me, the least you can do is pay a little more attention to him!"

Her voice had escalated with each word she spoke and her voice rang in the ensuing silence. With a small "Hmph," he turned his head away from her and she caught a glimpse of an arrogant smile. "You're pathetic…"

Anzu's eyes flashed with anger and she closed them, her hands clenching into fists. "You build up all these walls around you just because you are afraid of getting hurt," she said, her voice dangerously low.

His eyes snap open to look at her menacingly but she ignores it, plowing forward. "Why can't you be a little kinder to others," she shook her head slowly, opening her eyes to look at him with a forlorn expression. "Why can't you allow others to care about you? Why do you have to hurt so many people, always cynical, always power hungry? Yuugi beat you, fine! Accept it and move on!" At this point, he audibly growled at her but she only held her chin higher to lock his eyes to hers.

"What's the point in always demanding a re-match because you can't stand up to defeat? Everyone has to lose sometimes- that's how you grow! Instead of hiding behind your machines, putting on a false façade, always acting so high and mighty, why don't you stop running away from your problems? Why can't you stop lying to Mokuba, and yourself? You're not the same Seto Kaiba you were so many years ago; you've changed so much that your own brother doesn't even recognize you anymore. Open up your eyes, Kaiba. You're a monster."

He pushed past her roughly, striding the few feet to his bedroom door and yanking open the door. But before he could close it behind him, a delicate foot inserted itself between the door and the doorframe. In the soft moonlight, her eyes seemed to shimmer like there were stars caught in her eyes; she half-whispered, "I know it's hard to hear, but you need to realize your mistakes before it's too late. At the end of the day, friends and family is what you should treasure most. Mokuba is all you have. Stop pushing him away, or one day you'll regret it."

000

_My favorite smell is the scent of jasmine flowers in full bloom. When I was younger, during the rare moments when my mother would hug me, her jasmine perfume would fill my nose and clung on even as she pulled away. I can still reminisce my placing my chin into the smooth curve of her neck, my tentative hands around her back; afraid to close my eyes in fear that I'll miss any part of it. At times, I would ask her for a hug just to feel her arms around my body and her scent engulfing us in a world where our differences melt away._

_Where we understand each other instead of hiding behind hurtful words._

_Where the pain of yesterday can't entangle us as we clamber to escape._

_Where she could realize why I cry instead of scream back at her when she hits me and I could realize why she always apologizes after every time we fight. _

_Why she has to call me demeaning names to show that she cares about me and why I have to defend my mistakes in order to keep my faith in her alive… _

_Though many times, I wondered why I take her verbal punches and bite my lip until it bleeds so as not to lash back at her, even then I realized… that she is my mother, and therefore half of me. After all, in this little world of pain and heartache, we only have each other._

_Now, the little bottle of jasmine perfume has been replaced with others, and I feel that is also a symbol of our moving on. The little girl in me is gone, the ghosts of yesterday have died, the pieces of broken china have been swept away, and the soaked tissues have been thrown out, but I'll still remember a time when my mother would hold me in those moments of quiet peace and a floral scent would coax my mind, body and soul to rest. _

"Anzu."

Her head flicked up from the counter she was wiping, setting down the rag in the sink. "Yes, sir?"

Her boss held out a small envelope as she approached him. "Here's your paycheck from last week." She wiped her hands on her apron before receiving it with a bow and a "thank you", sliding her finger along the flap to reveal several colorful paper bills. Anzu held her grin from surfacing fully. _This is great, _she thought._ I think I have enough now._

"I'm leaving!" she announced to her co-workers as she went to the back to change out of her flour-encrusted clothes. This wasn't her ideal place to work, but she was used to taking odd jobs here and there in order to pay for her dance lessons. But ever since the rent increased and her mother lost her part-time job, money had been tight in the Mazaki household and Anzu searched high and low for somebody that was hiring. None of the places paid much, the hours were often long and breaks were allowed only a few and in between, but it put food on the table.

She strode down the familiar block to the slick limo hiding conspicuously behind a large oak tree. Rolling her eyes, she went up to the chauffer's seat and knocked on the tinted window. Frank jolted awake, his fair hair ruffled in his sleep. Clearing his throat, he let himself out to bow at a giggling Anzu. "You seem tired, Frank. You know, it's really not necessary to follow me around all day like a hawk. I can just call you when I'm through with work."

"It's all right, Mrs. Kaiba. Master Kaiba's orders," he said with a knowing smile. Anzu matched it with one of her own. After entering the limo and sliding into the backseat, she pulled out her most recent paycheck from her purse and a large manila envelope from her backpack. In neat hiragana was written, _For_ _Mom_.

"Hey Frank, do you mind if we stop somewhere?"

_Ayumi Mazaki was a strong woman. At the age of 15, she ran away from home to escape the clutches of an abusive single mother. At the age of 18, she got into the prestigious Tokyo University by her own hard work and dedication, endless nights of working odd jobs at odd hours and reading her textbooks late into the night. At the age of 20, she managed to catch the eye of a handsome young exchange student by the name of William Gardner. At the age of 23, she was living in Windsor, Great Britain in a 30 acre estate with 400 servants, 200 maids, 60 chefs, 20 butlers, a loving husband and all riches she could have ever wanted._

_Ayumi Mazaki was a prideful woman. She didn't want to think that the reason for her life rolling downhill and her ambitious dreams becoming sharp enough around the edges to cut her was because of herself. She didn't want to think that her husband cheated on her with countless mistresses because she didn't satisfy him. She didn't want to think that her moving back to Japan with a bastard toddler on her hip was because her husband finally stopped caring about what happened to them. She didn't want to think that she needed help from her daughter to help pay the rent because her paychecks could never cover it. She didn't want to think that the reason she was still alive and living was because her blue-eyed (like her ex-husband's) daughter gave her reason to survive._

_But it was hard for her to admit her gratitude face-to-face, even if it was her daughter. She remembered the night the call came and she chased her daughter out of the house, calling her a burden, a nuisance, saying that she was glad to be able to be rid of her. She could still see her daughter's vivid tears in her mind's eye, how she still remained silent even as her mother chastised and ridiculed her for not considering her father's offer. Ayumi had screamed and screamed, saying she was tired of having to work all her life, never being able to rest because she was held down by a screaming infant turned young woman. Go to that life of riches, Ayumi had said coldly. She was tired of hearing her complaints about always eating last night's leftovers, of having to work when other kids didn't have to, of having to deal with a mother like her. _

"_Well, once you're out of this house, you'll be free of me. Don't come back, understand me?" _

_It was for her own good, Ayumi kept telling herself after the fight. Besides, she was still in her early forties and now she could date all the men she wanted without having to explain that she had a daughter to take care of. Now she will worry only about herself. She could pursue her own desires and dreams, unimpeded._

_But upon arriving home from a grueling day of work and seeing the manila envelope on the front steps, Ayumi Mazaki's pride didn't prevent her from crying tears of shame._

000

Anzu picked up her speed down the street, feeling the sun beat mercilessly down her back. She wondered why it was so hot when fall was almost over and winter was supposed to be fast approaching. Her thick winter socks were itchy and saturated with sweat. Subsequently, the 5 blocks felt like 20.

A soft humming of an engine behind her clued her to a beat-up truck trailing her. From the corner of her eye, she tried to see who was in the truck, but the windows were tinted dark. She allowed her steps to slow to a stop and the rolling of tires against gravel silenced. When she started walking again, the soft humming started again. Panic struck her and she tried to think if there was an alternate route she could take to lose them.

Without warning, she kicked off on her muscled legs and sprinted down the sidewalk. The car roared to life in hot pursuit. Sweat poured from her forehead. _Shi—taki mushrooms_!

The car was practically on the sidewalk and Anzu wondered if they were trying to run her over but before she could even sprint away, a door opened and a strong arm reached out to grab her roughly before hauling her in. Someone reached above her to shut the door before the car picked up speed.

Tears prickling her eyes from fear, Anzu wondered if anyone would even notice she had been kidnapped. She surely couldn't rely on Kaiba to care where she was and she hasn't been hanging out with the guys at all. But she wasn't going to take this lying down and so she acted on instinct, clamping her jaws down on the hand over her mouth. "OW!" a strangely familiar voice howled before releasing her. "Geez, Anzu. That really hurt!"

She froze, adrenaline simmering down. She bolted up on the seat, looking wide-eyed at her abductor. "Honda?" she squeaked. "Yo," he said sheepishly, scratching his head, eyes hidden behind thick sunglasses. Still in shock, she only then noticed that there were several people in the truck.

"We're sorry, Anzu-chan. It's just that, Miho-chan hardly ever sees you anymore after school because you're always making excuses not to hang out with Miho-chan," Miho said quietly, playing with her braids and avoiding Anzu's wide-eyed stare. Otogi slung an arm over the seat from behind them. "Yeah, you were avoiding us, so we decided to take the initiative and—"

"Kidnap me." Anzu said sarcastically. Yuugi poked his head from the front passenger's seat and looked embarrassed. "Sorry, Anzu. We just wanted to see you."

"Yuugi's right, we missed you, Anzu," Bakura chimed in.

"Yeah," Jounouchi affirmed from the driver's seat, his honey eyes scrutinizing Anzu through the rear-view mirror. "When Yuug said that you guys no longer walked home together, we all suspected someding was up."

"Care to explain yourself?" Honda, the closest to her, crossed his arms and gave her a suspicious look over his shades. Anzu looked down, ashamed at rousing the worry and concern from her friends for her efforts to hide her predicament. A pair of warm hands clasped hers and she looked up at Miho's kind smile. "It's fine if you can't tell us right now, we just wanted to make sure you are ok," she said. Anzu gave her a grateful smile.

"Hey, I wanna know what's going on!" Jounouchi whined, earning him a slap on the back of his head. "Ow! What de- I'm da one driving, don't you know dat's dangerous?"

"Serves you right," Miho scolded. "Don't you realize? Anzu-chan's not ready to tell us, so when she is, then we'll know!"

"Aw, alright. I can wait a bit, I guess," Jounouchi said, hunching over the wheel with a disappointed frown and Yuugi's hand patting his shoulder. Anzu grinned, only then realizing how much she had missed her friends. Her stomach was warm and comfortable, like she swallowed a cup of hot chocolate on a winter day. It felt good not to have her stomach twisting into knots because she had to be on the defense all the time and worry about being insulted.

Miho poked her and handed her a small bag containing a bikini and a towel. Anzu looked at the contents oddly. "Um, what are these for?"

"Obviously," Otogi leaned back on his seat and brought his arms back behind his head. "We're going to the beach!" Anzu's mouth hinged open. "The beach? It can't be open anymore, it's almost the end of fall!", she exclaimed, eyeing Miho's bikini strings poking out from beneath her shirt and Bakura's Hawaiian flower themed swimming trunks.

"Hiroshima beach is still open, I think they're open year round—besides, it's so hot today that there are probably a lot of people over there!" Honda reasoned.

"And da weather-person said that today would be the last warm day before winter, so we gotta take dis opportunity!"

"You're all insane," Anzu shook her head, slouching back into her seat with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, but you love us dearly," Yuugi grinned from ear to ear, voicing her thoughts.

000

Anzu looked dubiously at the scribbles on the piece of paper supposedly outlining the directions. They had a GPS, but Jounouchi said that it was malfunctioning a bit and often times, would lead them down roads that didn't exist. For instance, they were now going through a neighborhood with Shogun-era style houses and the occasional cow "Mooooo"-ing across the road.

"So we turn left, right?" Jounouchi asked Anzu, who had switched with Yuugi when he got tired and wanted to nap. Everybody else was sleeping in the back.

"Right."

"Right?"

"NO! NO! Left!"

"You said right!"

"No, I meant right as in you're right, meaning left!"

"Wha… stop playing mind games woman—OW! What's with women and de slapping and de violence?"

"Call me 'woman' again and your arm is going to get dislocated."

"You're de one telling me to go right when I'm supposed to be going left and den you say that I'm right without telling me that I'm wrong, dat I'm actually not supposed to go right—"

"Shut up and drive."

A few minutes of blessed quiet when…

"Look Anzu, no offense, but you don't have de best sense of direction. The last time we followed your lead, we got so lost dat we didn't even know if we were even in Kansas anymo—"

"Did you not see that sign? That was the street! You missed it, idiot!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't miss it yet, de GPS will tell me when to turn!"

"Could you stop relying on that stupid thing and just turn around?"

"De GPS didn't tell us to turn around!"

"Your stupid GPS got us lost! Look, let's just pull over and ask for directions."

"Ask who, one of dose cows? Besides, we don't need to pull over and ask for directions, we have a GPS!"

"What is it with men and asking directions?"

"What is it with women and GPS's?"

**3 hours later**…

"Finally. We have arrived at the beach! Taste that sweet ocean air!" Honda was the first to get out of the truck and walk onto the concrete parking lot, stretching out his long legs.

"Er, do any of you chaps feel a bit chilly?" Bakura went back inside the truck to grab his towel, wrapping it around himself. Miho took out the yellow ribbons holding her braids together to let her hair fall around her shoulders, and then resumed rubbing her arms fervently. "Miho-chan agrees," her teeth chattered. "Miho-chan is freezing."

"Miho-chan is cold?" Honda gasped. Without a second thought, he shimmied out of his shirt." Here, take my shirt!"

"No, take mine!" Otogi, ever the player, practically ripped his shirt off.

"Miho-chan, don't listen to him, take mine!" Neither noticed a dark shadow with menacing blue eyes fall over them.

"No, she likes mine better—OW!" Fingers gripped onto the boys' ears mercilessly.

"Both of you will put your shirts back on right now before I cordially drag you to the water and drown you slowly and painfully."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused in unison.

Yuugi exited the truck, looking like a caterpillar with a Blue Bear towel wrapped tight around his little frame. "Actually, Bakura's right. It got a lot colder." Bakura went over to Yuugi, trying to get as far as possible from Anzu's unleashed fury. "Yeah, and it got really cloudy, too. There's nobody here, I think everybody left."

"Perhaps we should go home?" Miho suggested, smiling at Yuugi as he handed her a towel to wrap around herself.

"NO." Everybody turned to see Jounouchi emerge from the back of the truck, wearing nothing but sunglasses and swimming trunks, one hand clutching the handle of an enormous ice box, towel in his other hand. "We drove for 4 hours to get to dis place. My old man's gonna kill me once he finds out I not only stole his truck but also wasted an entire tank of gas! I don't care if it starts snowing, I'm getting my beach experience!"

"Jounouchi, are you crazy? It's so cold—the water's probably freezing!" Anzu tried to offer reason but he was too far gone to listen.

"I don't care! I came here to get a tan and I will!"

"You can't even see the sun anymore!"

"BEACH EXPERIENCE!"

"Should we leave him here and drive away?" Otogi piped up as Jounouchi stalked away, shivering as he went.

"Nah," Honda said. "It'll be funner to watch him shivering his butt off while we're all cozy in our towels."

000

"Mokie? It's Anzu," she whispered into her phone. She felt a bit silly having to hide in the bathroom stall in order to make a phone call but she wasn't ready to tell them about her 'relationship' concerning Kaiba. "You were worried about me? I'm sorry, Mokie. Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I don't think I'll be home in time for dinner. I know, sweetie. I promise I'll be at dinner tomorrow, ok?"

Her heart hurt as she hung up. She knew how lonely Mokuba was when neither she nor Kaiba were at dinner. Ever since the incident at Miyu's welcome home party, Anzu learned that Mokuba just wanted a friend. Though from their adventures, he seemed to be a brazen trouble-maker who had all the courage of a bull, he was actually a shy boy who had a hard time getting along with kids at his school. Sometimes he would come home from school with several bruises sprinkling his arms. He tried to hide them under long-sleeved shirts but she saw the small grimaces he would make if she touched his arm.

He counted on her to be his friend. Day after day, she would go straight home after school to help him on his homework, attempt to play with him on his PS3 or explore the numerous rooms of the mansion (she would never have guessed that there were 30 ballrooms). Though she knew her friends missed spending time with her and she missed them too, but Mokuba needed her. Tonight, she would have to let him down.

Tonight, she wanted to feel like nothing changed and that her life was still normal. That she was still living with her mom, that her mom hadn't kicked her out, that she wasn't engaged to Kaiba and always feel like she was walking on eggshells. Since the early morning after the party, she hadn't seen him outside of the obligatory limo rides to school. It was almost eerie sitting next to him in complete quiet, almost as if he had resorted to the silent treatment to spite her. She tried to push off the odd weight on her chest whenever she thought about his kinder attitude when he was around Miyu but it only dug itself deeper.

"Anzu-chan?" Miho's voice pierced her unsettling thoughts. Anzu realized that she must have been in the stall for a while for her friend to come looking for her. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine. I'll be out soon!"

"Ok. The guys want to eat so we better hurry before they finish everything."

As Anzu and Miho exited the bathrooms, the wind weaker against their towels, the sand cold and grainy beneath their shoes, they caught sight of Bakura, Otogi and Honda (all changed out of their swimming trunks and with their warm schools uniforms on instead) gathered around the ice box, pulling out sandwiches and drinks. "Where's Jounouchi-chan?" Miho asked. Wordlessly, they gestured vaguely to the left. Anzu could make out Jounouchi's faint outline against the colorful sky. He was still lying face down on his towel, and she presumed that he must have been shivering terribly (she still had on her winter school uniform and a towel on top of it). _Idiot, he's going to catch a fever._

"Miho, can you tell him to get his butt over here? And take this to him." Anzu took off her towel and handed it to her. "He's going to be complaining about his runny nose during class and I'm going to want to kill him. And if he does his 'pretend-snoring' so that you'd leave him alone, just tell him that there's food here. That should send him running over." With a giggle, Miho nodded and trudged away.

Before Anzu could settle onto the large picnic blanket, she noticed someone missing. "Where's Yuugi?"

Honda mumbled something through a bite of his massive turkey sandwich and Anzu shot him a stern look. Abashed, he chewed and swallowed before pointing and saying, "He's by the rocks, over there."

"I'll go fetch him."

Before going over, she took off her sand-filled loafers and dirtied socks. The sand was cool and soft beneath her bare feet. As she drew closer to the rocks, she saw Yuugi sitting on top of them, arms around his legs drawn to his chest, eyes closed. "Penny for your thoughts?" she said as she plopped herself beside him, mirroring him. He didn't open his eyes but she observed as he smiled serenely. "It feels like old times," he whispered.

"Yeah," she said, squinting at the sun setting over the jewel-encrusted ocean. Millions of stars were floating on the waves, it seemed. "It's kind of weird. We feel like we haven't all hung out like this for a while."

"We haven't," he said, finally looking at her with probing eyes. She could only hold her gaze for a moment before hanging her head. She might be able to fool everybody else, but this was Yuugi. He had known her for forever. Nobody understood her like Yuugi understood her.

"I know you don't want to tell us yet, and I'm not going to push it. I just want to know that you're all right, Anzu."

"… I am. You don't have to worry about that."

"I visited your mom the other day." Anzu's eyes snapped to his, hating herself for being so transparent. Yuugi didn't miss the frantic look in her eyes as he continued. "She advised me to respect your secrets, and she's right. We're best friends, I have no right to judge you for keeping something from me. I trust you too much."

"I'm sorry," she said. It didn't seem like enough.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just happy I still get to see you at school and at wonderful moments like this," his smile was tinged with a bit of sadness. "Even if I can't help you, I hope you'll still rely on me."

"Of course, Yuugi. And I wish I can tell you, but…"

"Oh? About your engagement to Kaiba?"

She twisted her head so quickly that she got a crick in her neck, sure that her face probably resembled a fish out of water. "Wha… you know?" He only laughed. "Mai told me. She was worried about you and wanted me to make sure you stayed sane."

"Yuugi, I'm really sorry. You would have been the first person I told but Mai found out by accident."

"Like I said, it's really not a big deal. I can't blame you for not telling us. Everybody would flip out, especially Jounouchi and Honda," he said with the sure ring of truth. Anzu nodded furiously, "I know! I can just imagine their reaction, ugh!" With a grunt of annoyance, she buried her face into her arms and knees. "It was terrible when I found out."

"I heard you both didn't even know until the engagement party."

"Yeah! It was insanity! I thought I was having some horrendous nightmare!"

Yuugi cocked his head. "I wonder what Kaiba's face was like when he found out?"

"Oh! It was priceless!" she relayed. At the moment of revelation, she had been too caught up in her own horror to realize that she should have been looking longer at Kaiba's bug-eyes to commit it to memory. The old friends clutched their sides, laughing until they had stitches, Anzu remembering Kaiba's face from memory and Yuugi conjuring up an even worse face from his imagination.

Once the laughter quieted, they sat in comfortable silence, basking in the glow of brilliant pinks, purples, blues and flecks of gold in the iris of the sky. Anzu could convince herself that this was the end of the world and she would be perfectly content. Sitting with her best friend amid the happiness of their close friends, smiling and giggling and fireworks of joy going off in her heart. Yuugi chose this moment of peace and bliss to ask her with hooded eyes, "Do you still think of him?"

_Every day_, she thought. And she knew that all of them did, too.

Yuugi often lifted his hand to his chest when he was anxious, grasping for something that wasn't there. Jounouchi and Honda were sometimes so quiet during history lessons on Ancient Egypt that the sensei began to mistaken it for good behavior. Bakura would occasionally press his fingers hesitantly to his forehead, a look of wonder and relief on his face once he realized it was just a headache. Otogi was the only one of them who could mention the past without a flash of pain cutting through his expression, but even he would become abnormally quiet in some rare moments of remembrance, as though reverent of a king.

Even Miho, who had missed all their adventures since she moved away, knew that she came back to a different set of friends. Ones that grew and matured with the encounter of many dangers, much evil and also the loss of a great friend. Though she never met him, she knew he must have been truly special to have his leave affect her friends so intensely.

"It was hard to deal with the emptiness in my mind at first. It was too silent and I often talked to myself," Yuugi was saying. "I can't shake off the feeling that half of me is missing."

She wasn't strong enough yet to say anything, so she just listened.

"We all took it badly, but I think nobody took it worse than you, Anzu."

Oh, she knew. Everybody knew; it was reason why Mai had called her up to go to the mall. It was the reason why Yuugi went to go talk to her mother. She knew she had the hardest time because his leave brought an onslaught of depression, an early stage of anorexia, insomnia and an overall change in her entire personality. She was still Anzu, but she wasn't truly Anzu anymore. It wasn't until her friends had staged an intervention with her one afternoon, telling her to snap out of it, telling her to stop being so damn selfish because they were all hurting and she didn't have a right to hog all the hurt to herself. They offered to shoulder her pain and trudge through it together. They would all support each other through the many sure years, perhaps an entire lifetime, of heartache. Because that was the whole point of meeting him—they realized how precious their friendship was.

"The first thing I thought when we stopped walking home together, when you went a different route home, when you kept making up excuses to not hang out with us, was that you never really got better. That you worsened and this time, you wouldn't let us be there for you." He held her hand tightly, watching her eyes glisten with moisture.

"I'm not concerned with how Kaiba's taking this engagement, probably not well." That prompted a small smirk. "I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt you and that you can try to be happy. I just wonder, why did you agree to it?"

Her eyes flickered down, a few tears escaping. "Mom kicked me out. She said she didn't want a daughter like me anymore. She said I was holding her back."

"She doesn't mean it," Yuugi said, aghast.

"I know she doesn't. But I need her to believe that I think she does. She may seem like a very strong person on the outside, but she's actually very weak. Everything about her is appearances. She never liked to ask me for money and to work extra jobs, but we needed the money. When this opportunity for me to live a 'better life'—as she believes—arrived, she couldn't bring herself to ask me to stay. So she chased me out, instead."

"But, how she paying the rent?" Yuugi went to her house often. The shabby apartment wasn't much, but it was all they had. He saw the frantic red scribbles of "RENT DUE" on the calendar, every month. Anzu almost looked insulted as she said, "Who do you take me for, Yuugi? Of course I've been giving her the money!"

"In person?"

"Of course, not. I don't want to embarrass her. I just leave it on the doorstep."

"She's thankful, you know," he said knowingly. "She never outright said it, but she did imply it. I know it's hard for her to say what she really feels, but you should know that."

"Does she look well?"

"Yeah. When I visited your house, she was dressed up for a date, I think."

"Good. She needs to get out a bit." Anzu looked forlorn as she thought of her petite mother. There was always so much unsaid between them, but she always understood what her mother couldn't say out loud. For the sake of her mother's pride, Anzu didn't want to push her until she was ready to accept her again.

"I'll tell her you miss her," Yuugi said, squeezing her hand. Anzu squeezed back, her heart feeling surprisingly lighter, as if some heavy weights had been lifted off it. "I'd like that."

He hesitated before pulling his hand out of hers and his brow furrowed. "How is your relationship with Kaiba?"

"Oh," she said dismissively, circling her arms around her knee again. "He's giving me the silent treatment right now, after I told him off about the way he treats Mokuba."

"He treats him badly?"

"Yeah. He's all Mokuba has and he doesn't bother taking time out of his schedule to spend time with him. Mokuba's devastated every time Kaiba lets him down."

Yuugi looked thoughtful. "Even after all that's happened, you'd think he'd take every opportunity he can to spend time with Mokuba."

"I think… maybe he just doesn't know how to express his concern," Anzu said. "He obviously loves Mokuba but he shows his love for him very poorly. He just assumes that Mokuba will always be there. But what he doesn't realize is that Mokuba's going to grow up one day and by then, it'll be too late to forge a close bond with him."

"I think you're right," Yuugi said. He looked her in the eye very seriously. "You should remember that, Anzu. Kaiba does care about those he loves, but he has a hard time expressing himself. Because you have to live with him, I know he probably argues with you a lot, but maybe he does that because he doesn't know how to deal with someone else caring about him."

Anzu was getting uncomfortable with the subject matter and tried to feign indifference when really, it poked at a sensitive area of her heart that she wasn't ready to acknowledge yet. She waved a hand dismissively and said, "Ah, he just likes being a jerk. Hey, aren't there some sandwiches waiting for us?"

"Yeah, we should get back before Jounou—OUUUU!" With a scream, Yuugi was pushed head first into the water by a grinning Jounouchi. After being frozen in shock for a second, Anzu glared at the perpetrator. "Speak of the devil," Anzu scoffed at him before jumping into the shallow water.

"You guys were taking too long!" he grinned, not a hint of guilt on his face as Anzu hauled a coughing Yuugi out of the cold ocean water. When they were almost at the shore, Jounouchi held out a hand to the peeved Anzu, who glanced at his hand, then his face and her lips curled into a smirk. Before he could register the feral gleam in her eyes, she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He landed face first at their feet and came up sputtering like a madman.

"Pfft, pft! Hey! Wha-wha…what was d-d-dat for?" he trembled violently, his teeth chattering as he hauled himself out of the freezing water. He was still in only his swimming trunks and Anzu looked at him disapprovingly.

"For being an idiot."

000

It was hard leaving her friends. Anzu insisted on being the last person to be dropped off just so she could give each and every one of them a hug. By the time it was just her, Jounouchi and Yuugi, a strong surge of nostalgia flooded her and she almost wanted Jounouchi to take them back to the Kame Game Shop so that they could have a sleepover, just like old times. But instead, she asked him, "Do you trust me?" and he, of course, answered "yes".

It wasn't the right time to tell him, so she just directed him to the neighborhood the Kaiba mansion was located near. As the truck coasted to a stop near the sidewalk, Anzu was fighting back tears. She didn't want them to go. As she stepped outside and was prepared to thank them and say goodbye, Yuugi stepped out also. Silently, he embraced her waist and Jounouchi joined them in the hug. Under the light of the streetlamp, the three friends found peace and reassurance in each other's arms. Anzu didn't even bother stopping her hot tears.

She walked the few blocks to the Kaiba estate, answering Jimmy's inquiry of "Who is it?" through the intercom with "It's me." As she traversed through the semi-circle of garden and concrete pathway to the front entrance, she thought about the humorous kidnapping that turned out to be the best surprise she has had in the last couple months.

But she was in for another surprise as well. After stopping by Mokuba's room to kiss him goodnight, she entered her room and took a long hot bath in her swimming pool-sized tub (she did enjoy some of the perks of living in the Kaiba mansion). Still in a deliriously good mood from the beach, she dug out her rubber ducky set from her cabinet and hummed "We Go Together" from Grease as she made them 'swim' by creating a current with her legs. Like any other day, she tossed her dirty laundry in the basket, slipped on her pajamas, set her alarm for school the next day (thank goodness she didn't have homework for tomorrow) and climbed into bed with a Phillipia Gregory masterpiece.

But when she set the book down on her night-table, her hardcover copy of The Queen's Fool tilted, half of it raised into the air. Perplexed, she took the book off the table to find what seemed to be a fallen star, it sure sparkled like one. Lifting the object to her face, it turned out to be a ring with a delicate diamond nestled in its groove. _What the…?_

Was she already asleep? Did one of the maids leave their wedding ring in her room while they were cleaning? Was it hers? She didn't recall owning a diamond ring, let alone one that looked this expensive.

Looking back at the table, she saw a small card addressed to her. Still in a haze of confusion and fatigue, she opened it to read the contents and was suddenly wide awake.

_Mazaki,_

_From your performance at the party, I've discovered that you are not a complete waste of space. You might actually be an asset to the company. I then realized that you haven't been given an engagement ring. That won't do—people would start rumors if you are seen without one. Don't wear it at school (even you should be able to figure that out) but at other formal occasions that we both attend, do well to remember to wear it._

_Kaiba_

_P.S. I would like to express my gratitude for you attending Mokuba's concert and keeping him company when I'm caught up at work. Thank you._

Her reaction was silly and ludicrous and completely uncalled for, but Anzu grinned and grinned until her cheeks hurt. Sure, it was just Kaiba being his old rude self, thinking of her only as an asset to advance his company and yeah, the engagement ring was really only for strategic purposes towards achieving the same end, but the "thank you" was sincere and the ring was shiny, nonetheless. For this infinite moment, though he wasn't even there (probably spent all this time thinking of how to approach her with it), the gesture felt sincere.

Slipping it onto her left ring finger, she marveled at how it seemed to sparkle like a thousand pure souls within God's kingdom. For a small, infinite second, she forgot that she was supposed to be heartbroken over a love that never was and miserable over a loveless marriage and instead, imagined her having been proposed to by the man of her dreams.

She dreamt of floating in a sea of warm irises reflecting the color of the clear cobalt sky, with thousands of—diamonds? Or were they stars?—twinkling above.


	9. All I Want For Christmas

I'm so sorry for the delay, everyone! My trip to China was great but exhausting. Then I was having problems with Microsoft Word and I had to type part of this chapter in Notepad and I HATE notepad and—UGH! (Please excuse my craziness.) I was supposed to write one Christmas chapter, but this is only half of it and look at how long it is! Also, it'll flow better as two chapters, so the next one should follow this one shortly.

_Note_: In the canon Yugioh, there is some mention about Seto and Mokuba's relatives using up all of their inheritance and then dropping them off at the local orphanage. I played upon this little piece of information and it turned out to be the focus of this chapter.

And now, my lovely reviewers: (**browneyes730**:) Thank you! And you're right, the Anzu we always saw is full of fighting spirit, but in this story, I hope I clearly portray why she's not as strong as before. And about why Kaiba is doing the arranged marriage and his relationship with Miyu, this chapter doesn't explore that but part of the next chapter will. This chapter focuses more on the family dynamic of Seto, Anzu and Mokuba. Thank for your insightful and encouraging reviews! (**Sakura Mitsuki**:) I'm so glad that you're going back to work on your own story! I hope Kaiba stays constant in his feelings toward Anzu too—not of hate! Of love! When he starts developing them of course, hehe. Ah, I actually didn't pay much attention to the Mrs. Kaiba/Miss Mazaki thing until you mentioned it… I honestly don't know. But thanks to you, I'll pay more attention to that! Thank you again! (**crizzygirl**:) Here's more Kaiba/Anzu action! Though it may not be exactly what you wanted… Haha! I try to make them fall in love more naturally instead of boom, bam, they're in love! Though I've never experienced it myself yet, I try to imagine what would make me fall in with a person and incorporate my ideas in my story. Thank you for your comments! And yes, Kaiba/Anzu is awesome and there should be more stories about them! (**pixie785**:) Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you chanced upon this story again! Thank you for sticking with it all this time! And I'm glad my writing improved, though I haven't been diligently working on it due to time constraints… And yes, it's been way too long. Haha! Thank you; you rock, also! (**confused-not confused now D**:) Thank you so much! I'm so happy that I improved! Your comments really helped me and they served as guidelines for me. I sure do hope I kept up the standards on this chapter, though I've taken some liberties, I think they're still in character. Thank you so much for your help and encouragement! And don't feel pressured about the beta reading, it's enough that you review with good criticisms! Thank you! (**fire19**:) Haha! You're not the only crazy fangirl here (waves Azureshippy flag with a sappy grin). Kaiba's an idiot, we all know that. I pity poor Mokuba, too! He's too cute to be mistreated by his meanie of a brother. That's right! Things can only get better! Thank you again for reviewing and sticking with my sorry self all this time! (**peachi goddess**:) Thank you so much! Here's an update, though it's embarrassingly late (blushes). (**Eris**:) Here's the next chapter! Sorry I made you wait so long! Thank you for your encouragement!

"**Planetarium"**

**By: UnfalteringDream**

**Chapter 9: All I Want For Christmas **

_This time of year is wonderful. Holly hanging from the walls, lights brilliant on windowpanes, slightly creepy Santas ho-ho-ho-ing on rooftops, and Christmas songs blasting from every indiscernible nook and cranny. Every year, okaa-san would buy a mini Christmas tree from the local bargain store and put so many decorations on it that it would start to droop. She always said that no matter how poor or unhappy or cynical one was, the miracle of Christmas would come through. _

_I think my happiest childhood memory was a Christmas spent without a 100 yen tree that shed worse than Fluffy and a string of lights around the living room walls with half the bulbs broken. Though we were snowed in and okaa-san was in a bad mood from having to miss work, I was never happier. _

_Okaa-san always believed in the miracle of Christmas. And though I eventually grew out of Santa, gifts and dreams of reindeer on my roof, I never grew out of faith._

_000_

"No Christmas decorations?"

"SHHH. Don't say the-holiday-that-must-not-be-named so loudly!"

Anzu was flabbergasted. The one thing she had been looking forward to all season was decorating the mansion and having just been duly informed that Kaiba (the oh-so-respected Mr. Kill Joy) apparently forbade the decking of halls with boughs of holly and all "juvenile nonsense of that sort"… well, at least she could still decorate her own room.

"I'm sorry, dear. Master Kaiba doesn't allow a shred of… _Christmas_…" she whispered it as if it were a dirty word. Anzu's eyes twitched from the effort of suppressing the urge to roll them. "-themed furnishing, decoration or ornament to exist in the mansion. Why, the other year, he cursed out and fired our newest carpenter for suggesting a red and green color scheme for one of the guest rooms. Oh Jimmy- for _heaven's_ sake- stop looking like that. We all forgot to inform him, it wasn't your sole responsibility…"

Anzu resisted the impulse to drop her arms to her side, pout her lips and let out a long, sustained "Why?". It wasn't Kimiko's fault that Kaiba was totally unreasonable and probably made rules like these just because he could. It was still kind of borderline insane, though, how Anzu was just cheerily skipping down the hall, holding last-year's 100 yen Christmas tree when someone tackled her from behind with all the subtlety of a freight train and her world went black.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in a dimly lit room, eyes beginning to water from a thick blanket of smoke. She tried not to cough so as not to alert the large group of people gathered around what seemed to be an indoor bonfire burning… her 100 yen tree? To her surprise, her assailant had been Kimiko and the rest of the mansion's staff. After a whole lot of bowing and kow-towing before Anzu to beg forgiveness, they explained why they had to take the tree from her and promptly burn all remnants of it.

"Wow," Anzu mused. "I knew Kaiba was… well, Kaiba… but he doesn't even allow anyone to celebrate Chri—"

All the air in the room was sucked in by the staff of the Kaiba mansion in a synchronized, horrified gasp.

"I mean, the holiday-that-must-not-be-named. He's even more of a jerk than I thought." Eyebrows furrowed, Anzu expected to feel the familiar surge of anger at Kaiba's selfishness, but all that surfaced was a bundle of pity tightening her chest. Nobody could stop Christmas from coming, and to have him try to stop a holiday that celebrated love, joy and peace… it was so pathetic and desperate. And Kaiba was anything but. Yes, he was cold-hearted, no doubt he was callous, but to be so inadvertently… evil?

"Anzu-san," a young woman with doe-eyes and a clean apron stepped forward. Anzu recognized her as Aki, the poor maid Kaiba had once screamed at when she interrupted his lecture to Anzu about the newspaper article. "Master Kaiba is not all bad. He sends his entire staff, both at the company and at the mansion, home for the holiday. And he pays us for the entire week we're gone."

That made Anzu pause. "Wait, so it's just him and Mokuba for a whole week?"

"N-no, I don't think so." Aki bit her lip thoughtfully. "The Young Master goes to a friend's house every year, I believe." Several maids behind her slowly nodded in agreement.

"Kaiba… he spends Christmas alone, too?" Anzu muttered to herself. She never thought it possible, but she had found something she had in common with Kaiba.

Having lived a life of poverty, she was always jealous of the rich that had everything one could ever want, including spending time with family on Christmas. Her mother worked tirelessly 6 days a week, balancing 3 odd jobs at once, and Christmas was the busiest day of the year at the restaurant she waitressed at. As a little girl, Anzu would wait at home sitting at the table with the store-bought chicken that was always too dry laid out on a plate, watching another bulb on the string of lights flicker faintly like an aged firefly about to die. The one time they were snowed in was like a little taste of the life she could have had were she born as another person, someone with more privileges than she was afforded.

But she could not understand how someone who had the means to decorate his house to his heart's content, attend every Christmas play in the world, feast on the best Christmas ham cooked by an imported French chef, buy his beloved brother every present he wanted and spend every waking second with said brother, would actually _choose_ to be alone.

000

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true, oh… yeah! All I want for Christmas is—" The talented Yuna Ito, dressed in dazzling silver and belting her heart out was cut off brusquely and Mokuba protested with a "Hey!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop watching that junk?" The aforementioned Mr. Kill Joy tossed the television remote onto the Spiderman-themed bed, his lips stretched taut and grim. "It rots your brain and makes you stupid."

"You told me never to say 'stupid' because it's a bad word."

"Mokuba," he crossed his arms, an eyebrow disappearing into his bangs. The younger Kaiba brother sighed dramatically, slouched his back and stuck out his jaw like a guppy-fish. He was usually very mature for his age, so at moments when he actually acted his age, it seemed especially childish. "Mokuba," he said sternly. It didn't work this time for the preteen let out a gorilla cry and flung himself onto his bed, face first. "Mokuba… why didn't you come downstairs when Jimmy came to fetch you?"

Face buried in a mountain of pillows, he mumbled something incoherent.

"Articulate, Mokuba."

The mass of dark hair responded by screaming into the pillows like he was annoyed beyond belief by Kaiba's very presence and his whole world was thus coming to an end.

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair and his shirt and patterned sweater were getting a bit too toasty after a hot flush of frustration. Resting his hands on his hips, he wondered when Mokuba stopped being the obedient, naïve little brother that hung onto his every word and started acting like a brat with a bad habit of talking back. Common sense told him to go call Kimiko for help but his pride told him he didn't need help handling his own little brother.

"AKI!" He roared and the maid came bursting in the room, trying hard not to stare at the younger master screaming bloody murder on the bed, thrashing about like he was drowning. "Get Mokuba's suit and coat. The navy blue one that came in last week from Paris."

As Aki bowed and rushed out to do his bidding, Kaiba closed the door behind her.

000

The screaming had started like the climax of a horror movie. It was mostly continuous and steady, occasionally punctuated by a **thud**.

Anzu took the stairs two at a time, following Aki's clicking steps and in turn, being followed by a herd of curious maids. Screams and shouts shook the entire mansion, alerting the chefs, butlers, maids and even the gardeners to stop their work and search frantically for the source of the commotion. Aki had found Anzu emerging from the elevator, ready to meet the Kaiba brothers at the door to head over to the Domino orphanage. After making out "Master Kaiba and the younger Master… screams from… younger Master's room…" from the poor maid's garbled speech, Anzu tore the Gucci heels off her feet and sprinted after her.

And then the singing started, getting louder and louder with each **thud**. "All I Want For Christmas Is You" covered by Yuna Ito, to be exact. Anzu looked to Aki for an explanation for that one, but she just shrugged.

By the time their procession reached Mokuba's room, the whole mansion and grounds staff had already gathered at the door like spectators at a sporting event, the cacophony of screams and singing blasting from within. Upon seeing her, they let her through with eyes wide as saucers and jaws swinging by their waists. She came upon the wondrous sight half-frenzied from worry. Her own jaw swiftly hit the floor.

"No, no, no, NO!" Mokuba's knuckles were turning white from holding onto the wooden backboard of his bed so tightly and his premature voice kept cracking the more he screamed.

"Let go of the board, Mokuba!" Kaiba looked like he jumped into a fight with lions. His hair was in a wild form of disarray, sweat dripping from his brow, Oxford shirt untucked with the first few buttons undone (Guess where most of the maids were looking?) and his slippers and socks had been kicked off in favor of bare feet, which provided better footing against the carpet. His arm muscles bulged under his sweater as he pulled on Mokuba's ankles with all the strength he could muster.

It looked like some odd magic show, for Mokuba was suspended in the air, straight was a board. Each time Kaiba ran out of steam, Mokuba dropped onto the bed, hitting the remote and turning the volume on the t.v. higher until Kaiba pulled again.

"You can't make me go! I'm staying home!" Mokuba shouted.

**Thud**. _I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow!_

"Oh, you are coming, young man! You are going to let go of the board right now, get dressed and march downstairs!" Kaiba demanded, shaking the sweat out of his eyes.

"I don't have to listen to _yooooou_!" He drew out the "you" as long as humanely and annoyingly possible.

"As long as you're living under my roof, living off my money, eating my food, drinking—"

**Thud**. _All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere!_

"You're ruining my life!" the melodramatic preteen cried.

"You're barely twelve! You have no life!" the cynical young adult answered.

**Thud**_. Baby, all I want for Christmas… _

"You're so annoying! I'm sick of listening to you! Why can't you just leave me alone, you stupid brother!"

"_You're_ annoying!" Kaiba retorted, too tired to think of anything else.

**Thud**_. ... is YOOOOOUUUUU_….

"No, YOOOUUUUU!" Mokuba bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"YOOOOUUUUU!" Kaiba howled as he braced a foot against Mokuba's bedpost and pulled with all his might.

…_OOOUUUUU_…, Ms. Ito belted into her microphone.

"QUIET!" someone roared, causing Anzu's heartbeat to stutter and skid.

Kaiba released Mokuba's ankles immediately, whom landed on the "OFF" button of the remote. Both brothers cowered under the heated glare of Kimiko, who had pushed and shoved her way to the front of the crowd and was currently steaming and whistling like a kettle hitting boiling point. All the staff skittered away like frightened mice facing a cat. Anzu was staring at the head maid in horror.

"Now," all traces of the formerly sweet and jolly Mrs. Potts-like Kimiko was gone. "Both of you will get dressed, get downstairs and get in the damn limo! Those children at the orphanage have been waiting for hours and for heaven's sake, do something about that hair, Seto Kaiba, or I will rip it all off! Don't laugh, Mokuba Kaiba, the same thing goes for you! Now MARCH."

In less than ten minutes, Kaiba, Mokuba and Anzu were packed into a limo and well on their way to the Domino orphanage located on the outskirts of the city. For once, Anzu felt like the middleman and boy, was it odd. Mokuba sat at one end of the limo, twiddling with his PSP and Kaiba sat closest to the front, already typing away on his laptop and barking at some unfortunate employee through his Bluetooth headphone. Anzu fidgeted in her pencil skirt, adjusting the tightness of the scarf around her neck. _Boy, Frank keeps the heat on high in here._

After a couple more moments of indecisiveness, Anzu scooted over to Kaiba's side. She tried to get his attention by calling his name several times but he pointedly ignored her, skillfully checking his email with one hand, leafing through paper documents with his other and spewing out colorful curses all the while. With a resolute huff, Anzu closed his laptop and pressed the "hang up" button on his Bluetooth in the same breath.

He protested with blue eyes flashing and temper raring, of course, and Anzu thought his claims of her "being the ban of his existence" and how his "business, his whole career, his whole life is going to be ruined" by her sounded oddly similar to the younger Kaiba's previous grievances delivered in all its high-pitched glory. The thought was conveyed with an arched eyebrow and a giggle.

Kaiba trailed off, watching her warily. Here he was, insulting her and she just… giggled?

"You know, though you're the older brother and you think Mokuba should listen to you, sometimes you act even more immature than he does," she said observantly.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed.

"It's understandable that he acts out sometimes; he's going to be a teenager next year! Be prepared for mood swings galore."

"I don't need you to tell me about my own brother," he prepared to lift the screen of his laptop but a hand jutted out and pushed it down. "Mazaki…" the growl rumbled from his chest like faraway yet foreboding thunder.

"If you know him so well, what is his favorite color?"

"Why the hell do I have to-"

"Just answer the question, Kaiba. Unless… you have no idea what the answer is."

He glared at her some more but she clearly was not letting this one go. Her arms crossed tightly, a spark flashing in her eyes; she had presented him with a test. Damn, she really knew him well. Seto Kaiba never backed away from a challenge.

"It's blue."

"Wrong. Forest green."

"What? He always liked blue when he was youn—"

"Favorite movie?"

"Heh, too easy. _Pokemon: Mewtwo Strikes Back_."

"Gosh, Kaiba, he's not five. It's that new movie that just came out in the United States, _Inception_. Keep up. His username on Facebook?"

"…Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Wrong. It's his gamer screen name. Favorite hobby?"

"Watching that brain-rotting device they call television."

"Wrong. Playing his violin. Come _on_, Kaiba, that one was obvious! He made 1st chair, for Pete's sake!"

If he were anyone else, Anzu would have thought he was speechless. But Seto Kaiba was never speechless, he was just… calculating. She untangled her arms and ventured closer to him. When he didn't move away, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and intertwined her hands on her lap.

"Mokuba is important to you, right?" Kaiba's eyes shot up to hers, holding her gaze. Anzu continued slowly, "And… you want to be close to him, right?"

"Just get on with it," he snapped. Anzu's smile was saccharine sweet. It was so silent for a bit that all that could be heard was the battle theme song of _Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core_ playing faintly from the other end of the limo. The familiar sound reminded Anzu who she was doing this for.

"Well… for starters, you should really spend more time with him. He's not a little boy anymore. He's becoming his own person. Simply ordering him around isn't going to work anymore; he's just going to rebel against you. Evidence being this morning," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Don't mention this morning ever again," he groaned, leaning forward in his seat with fingers rubbing slow circles on his temples.

"Fine," she said. He was being cooperative for once, and she wasn't going to push her luck. "Just spend more time with him. He loves the arcade. And you have to stop missing his orchestra concerts, for instance, the one last month. Oh! Why don't you visit him during his violin rehearsals? That way, if you don't make it to a concert because of work, it won't be such a big blow to him."

He actually seemed to mull over it, elbows resting on his thighs, staring intensely at his clasped hands. He didn't say anything more so Anzu got up and went over to Mokuba's end of the spectrum. From the corner of his eye, Kaiba observed their interaction. He had learned from Jimmy that they have been spending an ungodly amount of time together, with Anzu accompanying Mokuba straight from when she got home from work, school or dance rehearsal until they went to sleep. They had certainly gotten close over the past month or so.

When he learned that, his chest hurt as if something had fallen off his mind's shelf of neatly arranged files on politics, business, high-brow society manners, game strategy, aspirations for KaibaCorp and all else that had gotten him this far in life. That something was old and dusty after years of having been shoved to the back and ignored. But learning of Anzu and Mokuba's blooming friendship was the final shove that caused it to fall off and its sharp corners tore a small hole in Kaiba's impenetrable heart.

Looking at them now, noticing Mokuba's reverent look at Anzu as she spoke to him as kindly as a mother with her hand placed over his, the dust was blown off the old file and revealed itself. But Kaiba refused to look, not wanting to acknowledge that someone else had taken his place in Mokuba's heart. He didn't need to look, for it had already been told, screamed and shouted to him by a certain bothersome cheerleader he had never looked twice at because she was so insignificant to the advancement of his goals. She had always just been his rival's friend, a pathetic girl that preached love and acceptance and yet couldn't find it in the one person she herself loved. She, whom despite all his name-calling, mocking and swearing, still made an effort to… to…

The first word that entered his mind made him inwardly cringe. To… _care_?

_You build up all these walls around you just because you are afraid of getting hurt._ He blinked, straightening a bit. Where had that come from? _At the end of the day, friends and family is what you should treasure most._

Aw, great. Now even his inner voice is starting to quote her. He was surely going insane from the lack of sleep he's suffered through these past few days.

_How do you expect anybody to accept you if you always push everybody away?_ …_you've changed so much that your __own brother__ doesn't even recognize you anymore. Open up your eyes, Kaiba. You're a __monster._

"Shut up!" He didn't realize he had shouted it out loud until he opened his eyes and found Mokuba seated right in front of him, looking at him curiously. "I didn't say anything yet," he said quietly. Kaiba sat up, his eyes darting to Anzu sitting next to Mokuba, who raised both her eyebrows expectantly.

"Uh—" '_Uh'? Seto Kaiba does not say 'Uh'!_ "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Anzu said, that I should say sorry. For not listening to you this morning," he said, avoiding his older brother's dubious scrutiny by staring at the gold KC pin on his long white jacket instead.

"Look at the person's eyes when you apologize, Mokie," Anzu chided softly.

Reluctant hazel eyes met wide blue ones. Kaiba's hand shook as the old file stared at him, demanding to be seen. It's been neglected for far, far too long. "I'm sorry for not listening to you this morning."

"And…?" Anzu coaxed.

"And… I promise to listen to you when it's something important."

"Only when it's something important…?"

"I promise to always listen to you."

"Because…?"

"Because… you're my onii-san and… I love you."

000

The Domino orphanage was not what Anzu expected an orphanage to look like. It was a quaint, Victorian-style house with large Santa stickers plastered on its windows and a doorbell that sang "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". If anything, it looked no different from the other houses lined up along the street, save for the mini swing-set in the front yard.

Upon entering the orphanage, a sweet, elderly woman with rosy Mrs. Claus-cheeks approached them and insisted on holding their coats for them. Kaiba declined her offer to take their coats and introduced Anzu as his fiancé. The woman squealed at the introduction of the long-awaited soon-to-be Mrs. Kaiba and gasped when she saw Mokuba. She held his face in her hands tenderly, wistfully muttering to herself how much he's grown and was starting to look more and more like his older brother. Anzu was puzzled. It seemed that the Kaiba brothers were well acquainted with this place… perhaps they visited every year as a publicity stunt? But that didn't make sense for the simple reason that because they still wanted to keep the engagement a secret, every event she attended with Kaiba were private.

"Oh, Mr. Takahiro would be so happy to see you! He's been waiting all day for you to arrive! Not to mention how excited the children have been! Quickly, they've been waiting for weeks!"

The 'children' were mostly preteens with a sprinkling of grumpy teenagers lounging around the fireplace. But the few toddlers and elementary school aged children clambered to hug and touch the "purrrty looking" Kaiba family with "fluffy coats" and "ohhhh, such shiny shoes!" Anzu laughed at a toddler looking at the older Kaiba brother with blue-eyes wide in astonishment and drool hanging from his lips as he tilted his head so far back (well, Kaiba must have seemed like a giant to him) that he fell backwards. Mrs. Takahiro hurriedly went to fetch her husband and a tray of cookies for their visitors.

While amusing a group of curious girls with the contents of her purse and allowing them to playing dress up with her scarf, coat and heels, Anzu stole a glance at Kaiba.

He was sitting on a chair with a little girl named 'Kimmy' nestled against his chest, her face close to his. He watched her with eyes impossibly gentle as she fiddled with the necklace containing Mokuba's photograph and answered her numerous questions in his soft, deep voice. When she was bored of the necklace, she wanted to play with his hair. He let her sit on his broad shoulder as she stuck her hands into his hair, giggling loudly as if she was having the time of her life. And Kaiba didn't only tolerate it; in fact… he seemed to be enjoying it. And was that a real, genuine smile she saw?

"Is that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba?" The old man blinked through wide spectacles as he rolled in slowly on a wheelchair. Behind him, Mrs. Takahiro's cheeks were even rosier when accented against large, pearly tears spilling from her eyes. When Mokuba approached him first with a respectable bow, the man's face crumpled up like a napkin.

Anzu knew she didn't belong. She didn't understand what was going on, but it was clear that this was an intimate, private moment that she was only a part of because of the small diamond on her finger. Which Mrs. Takahiro insisted that she show Mr. Takahiro, gushing about how much Seto must love her to give her a ring so beautiful. At that, Anzu realized that Kaiba hadn't told them it was a business marriage. She searched his face but he was as unreadable as a blank tablet. As he greeted and conversed with the older couple, she found that there was no malice, no defensiveness in his smile nor in his words. And Anzu wondered why, if Kaiba could have easily told her not to come today (after all, it was not a business party or even a charity event), did he let her come and witness this side of him that he clearly didn't show anyone save for a select few? And yet, this was the same man that tried to ban Christmas. Gosh, she's never met anyone with as many faces as Seto Kaiba.

A few hours later, Kaiba insisted that it was time to go because they had a long drive home and they had school tomorrow. After saying their goodbyes to the amiable couple and the children, Mokuba and Anzu headed out the limo first, faces aglow. The chauffeur opened the door for them with a low bow.

"Oh, the children are adorable! And Mr. and Mrs. Takahiro are just wonderful!" Anzu gushed.

"Yup! They took good care of onii-san and I when we were there," Mokuba added casually.

Anzu was taken aback. "You mean…" All lingering questions of Kaiba's odd behavior and the emotional reaction of Mr. and Mrs. Takahiro vanished. Now that all made so much sense.

"So," she started slowly, the revelation still sinking in. "How often do you guys visit them?"

"We come every year to visit but the real reason is to give them some funds to run the orphanage. Onii-san always has to hide a check somewhere in the house because they refuse to take money from us. Look, they're arguing over the last check they found," Mokuba said, pointing. Indeed, Kaiba was being held at the open door by Mrs. Takahiro, who was trying to shove an envelope into his hand.

"Geez, they do this every time?" Anzu wondered, watching them squabble with amusement.

"Yeah, but onii-san always wins and… wait," Mokuba said. They didn't seem to be having a playful quarrel anymore, Mrs. Takahiro was beginning to shout very loudly, her cheeks flushed red from being out in the cold. Kaiba didn't retaliate but the line of his lips was hard and his stance unyielding.

"I'll go see what's going on," Anzu decided, pulling her coat tighter around herself as she prepared to brave the cold again. As she approached, she cleared her throat to draw the attention to herself and asked, "Excuse me? Is everything all right?"

"This has nothing to do with you, go back and wait in the limo," Kaiba brushed her off brusquely, not even sparing her a glance.

"This has everything to do with me," Anzu insisted, and Kaiba rubbed his temple wearily. Mrs. Takahiro's gaze shifted between them.

"Don't concern yourself with things you don't understand. This isn't your business."

"The day you gave me this ring, you made it my business." She took several steps to be a distance away from him but close enough to show him her intent. She dared him to contradict her, pulling off her left hand glove to expose the ring, holding it up for all to see.

She may not understand him most of the time, but there were certain things that all human beings can sympathize with. And one of those is the yearning for love and acceptance. Perhaps it was because she, herself, did not receive much motherly attention growing up, but she had a motherly instinct on overdrive. Even more than that, there was no doubt that she cared about the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was easy to love, but the older one was a tougher nut to crack. Though she wasn't sure if the queasy feeling in her stomach she got every time she was with him was her caring about him or her hating his guts, either way, it was a strong feeling that couldn't be ignored.

She had spent enough time with Kaiba to learn a few things about him. One of those things is that he whips out the trenchant tongue when he's feeling cocky… or if he's being defensive. Perhaps his heart wasn't nonexistent, just fragile. So he shields it as diligently as he can, but like with everything else, he overdoes it and instead of protecting it, he ends up burying it under a guise of pride and nonchalance. And that was exactly what he was doing now.

The ice in his gaze didn't melt, so Anzu tried to drive in her point even more. "I'm as much a part of this family as you are, and I deserve respect as such."

A strained silence held its resounding note and was broken by Mr. Takahiro rolling to the doorway, wondering who was letting the draft in. He flashed a kind smile, his eyes wrinkling on the sides as he asked, "Seto, can I talk to Anzu for a second?"

000

_What am I doing here?_ Anzu groaned, just having lost all feeling in her toes. Shivering violently, she squinted at the street sign obscured by curtains of falling snow. She took out the letter from her coat pocket and tried to hold it still enough to read. After comparing the address with the sign, she let out a frustrated howl, throwing her arms above her head as she finally admitted to herself that she was utterly lost. Jounouchi was right, she had a terrible sense of direction. Why didn't she just ask Frank to play hooky with her? Perhaps because he was busy distracting Kaiba for her by making up excuses for why she wasn't in the mansion. She hadn't even told him where she was going as she snuck out into the fierce winter wonderland.

So why exactly did she take a 5 hour train to Tokyo, wandering around for god knows how long, her scarf having been whisked away by a strong gush of wind, with her feet numb and her nose starting to run a marathon, one wonders? Well, a few days ago, the Kaiba family went to visit the orphanage that Seto and Mokuba had stayed at before becoming Kaibas and during this reunion, Anzu's mother-bear instinct kicked in and she felt the inscrutable need to help Kaiba fight his inner demons.

Apparently, he and Mrs. Takahiro weren't fighting over the usual check. After Kaiba was excused to the limo to wait, Mr. and Mrs. Takahiro asked Anzu to take the envelop for him. It was a letter from Kaiba and Mokuba's relatives from their mother's side of the family. After Kaiba became the world renowned CEO of KaibaCorp, his uncle had come to the orphanage, asking them to give this letter to him and Mokuba.

_They just wanted forgiveness_, Mr. Takahiro had said. _Absolution for their sins of spending all the inheritance left to Seto and Mokie and then of leaving them in an orphanage. His aunt and uncle may not have been the best people, but they do still care about their nephews. Please, we can't convince Seto to visit them, and Mokuba's still too young to understand. You, my dear, are the only one who can do this._

And of course, his pleasantly plump wife got all teary-eyed so Anzu just couldn't bring herself to say 'no'. But despite what she said to Kaiba about them being family, she was still hesitant to involve herself in his personal business because who knows what he would do to her if he ever found out.

_Anzu, dear. Do you care about Seto?_ The old woman asked when she saw how Anzu struggled with her decision.

Does she? Yes, she cared about his physical well being and mental health while trying to convince herself that he wasn't 100% Concentrated badness all the time. _Yes..._ The answer tumbled out of her mouth before her mind caught up with it and she tried not to think about the implications.

_Do you see him for who he really is?_

Of course she did, she's known him for most of her young adult life and he remained the same pompous, selfish, callo- Even as she went on her mental tirade, she found herself disagreeing with much of the usual long list of adjectives she attached to his name. Since they started living together a few short months ago, she saw sides of him that were different than what she had seen the whole period of time she's known him. A sincere, passive side that he showed to Miyu, a flustered, desperate side that was reserved for Mokuba and a gentle, loving side that the little girl at the orphanage was fortunate enough to experience.

_My poor Seto..., _Mrs. Takahiro's frown was deep-set and weary as she spoke._ You see, he's rough and coarse on the outside, but actually, he has a very fragile heart. He lashes out at people, especially at those he cares about, because he's scared of the power they have over him and how vulnerable they make them feel. In his heart, he still loves his aunt and uncle, but he's afraid of being hurt again. He's too weak to make this journey and face his past. Dear, you can help him realize that there's nothing to fear. He'll listen to the love of his life instead of a silly old woman like me._

At that, Anzu snorted, forgetting that they didn't know about the complicated issues circling the engagement. At the couple's bewildered faces, she backtracked and swallowed the lump of laughter, nodding her head solemnly. _Right, I'm supposed to be madly in love with him._

Rosy-cheeked Mrs. Takahiro had wet emotion shinning in her eyes as she held Anzu's left hand, fingering the diamond binding her to the Kaiba family.

_He loves you, dear. I can see it in how he looks at you. Prove to him that you love him and care for him just as much. Go to Tokyo and see his aunt and uncle._

And thus, here she was, shivering on a cold wooden bench in soaked socks. Because she constantly pulled out the letter for reference, the ink was smudged from the snowflakes showering the paper with kisses. Now the address was nearly unreadable but Anzu had long since memorized it. And so, never one to give up until the fat lady sings, she hauled herself up again and plodded down the deserted sidewalk street.

_15 Jimama Street... 15 Jimama Street... Ugh, there's not even anyone on the streets to ask!_

Someone's loud singing made her leap out of her skin. After one line of the chorus of Tokyo Nights, she felt incredibly stupid as she fished inside her purse for her cell phone. Maybe it was the fatigue that was making her so jumpy. Before answering, she chanced a look at the caller i.d. And blanched.

"Ohmygosh,it'sfreakinKaiba," she panicked, holding the phone away from her like a disease. "What am I going to do? He probably saw through Frank's lie. Oh my gosh, he's going to kill me! No... it's ok, I'll just say I'm at the library, doing... an essay for English. Yeah, that's right. I'll do that."

She prepared to pick up the phone and then slapped her forehead. "No! He's in my class; he knows we don't have homework! Then he's going to be suspicious and ask where I really was. And I can't possibly tell him that I took the darn letter when I told him I didn't and that I'm currently looking for the apartment of the relatives that deserted him and Mokuba! No... I... I can lie. Never mind that Yuugi always said I'm a terrible liar. I can do this... ok..."

She pressed the pick up button, blowing steady puffs in the crisp air.

"Mazaki. What took you so long to pick up?" He sounded calm enough. That was a good sign. Maybe he was in a good mood.

"Um, sorry. I was busy."

"Doing... what?"

Instead of being fearful, Anzu felt itchy with annoyance. "Look, I was just busy, ok?"

"Well, forgive me for interrupting your dance class or whatever preppy thing you do in your spare time, but this is an important call," he spat. She was surprised that he remembered she used to have ballet classes on Saturdays. Though she had quit her lessons since she started working at the bakery a couple weeks after moving into the mansion, Kaiba didn't need to know that.

"Then what is it?" she asked impatiently but was secretly glad he had thought of an excuse for her.

"I wanted to inform you that I am leaving for Paris this afternoon to attend a business trip, Mokuba will be escorted over to a friend's house tomorrow and most of the mansion staff will be gone by this Wednesday. If you wish to go home for the three days or so I'll be gone, then I will arrange everything for you now. If you wish to stay at the mansion, then you may do so."

That wasn't the news she was expecting and she had a strange urge to try to convince him to stay in Japan for Christmas, but Kimiko's admonishment rang in her ear.

"Well...?" The faint clicking of his laptop keys kept the silence from getting too awkward.

"Um, I choose to stay at the mansion." Going home was not an option. Both she and her mother weren't ready for that yet.

"Very well. I'll ask a couple staff personnel to stay."

"And, I ask that Mokuba stay with me." It wasn't an unreasonable request, she thought. But when Kaiba's 'no' came, she found that she had been expecting it.

"Why not?" she huffed, hopping around the sidewalk in to garner some warmth that would soothe the cold in her bones.

"He goes to a friend's house every year, why do you always insist on changing the norm?"

"Because I'm going to be in the mansion, so he won't be alone. I don't see what's the big deal! Anyway, it's his choice if he wants to stay home!"

He was silent on the other end and if it weren't for the steady beat from typing, she would have thought he hung up on her. He was probably calculating again, she thought. Running over every scenario and argument in his mind to churn out a proper solution to a dilemma. Even for the simplest requests. How the heck the guy decide on which pair of socks to wear in the morning without having a mental breakdown?

"Fine," he said finally. "Mokuba can stay if he wishes. That's all. Goodbye." Anzu stopped hopping to look at the screen of her phone and he had already hung up. Well, he was certainly succinct.

And so she continued, combing the streets for the ever elusive house that rested on 15 Jimama Street. She knew she was close, the last guy she asked at the corner store told her so. But why then, has the last 30 minutes produced nothing more than a huge, gaping hole on the sole of her boot? The bitter cold was raking the insides of her nose raw and she could practically feel the icicles forming on her lashes. She walked for what seemed like hours and the falling snow only came heavier.

"Miss? Go home! There's a snowstorm coming!" A large bundled jacket that she presumed held a man shouted to her from the street opposite her. Anzu nodded numbly and was about to continue trudging along when she realized that she should take the opportunity of encountering another human being to ask him where 15 Jimama Street was. "Wait! Sir, can I ask you something?" But the wind howled deafeningly, drowning out her hoarse shouts. Thankfully, the man seemed to realize she was trying to tell him something, and waited for her to cross the street.

"Can... Can I ask you… if there is a 15 Jimama Street… around here?" she gasped, sniffing all the while.

"What?" He drew closer to hear her better.

"15 Jimama Street!" Anzu broke into a coughing fit, her lungs having leapt into her throat. She vaguely felt a hand on her back as she hacked up her innards, it seemed. "Oh boy, that doesn't sound good. I think you caught a bad cold, little miss." The man watched her pitifully and from this close up, Anzu could see that his eyes were a clear blue, reflecting his pure, untarnished concern. "Are you lost?" he asked when Anzu got part of her voice back.

"Yes. I've been looking for this address but I can't seem to find it," she managed, her throat involuntarily closing up as she spoke.

"May I ask who you're looking for?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm here on an errand for someone, following the instructions in this letter," she held up the wrinkled letter that was drying in her bag. The man took the letter from her, eyes straining to make out a discernable character. Anzu didn't want to be rude and snatch it back from him because it was the only proof she could offer Kaiba's aunt and uncle that she was indeed visiting in place of him.

"Well, you're in luck, miss." The man looked back up at her, grinning widely in a way that looked oddly familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where she'd seen it before. "I'm the person you're looking for, Miss soon-to-be Kaiba."

000

The old-fashioned grandfather clock ticked along as a baby tabby-cat followed the swinging pendulum with its head. Something sweet swept the entirety of the place from the kitchen, a small clump of mistletoe hanging above the entrance. A large, elaborately decorated evergreen with neatly wrapped boxes complemented the bright red stockings on the flaring fireplace nicely. She completed the picturesque scene in a soft armchair with a cup of honey chamomile tea warming her hands and a thick blanket drapped over her shoulders. And she was immensely comfortable, content to just gaze around the living room were it not for one glaring factor...

Three pairs of eager eyes have been trained on her ever since she stepped foot into the cozy apartment and their owners were seated around her on the rug with their legs crossed, almost eerily silent. Anzu fidgetted in her seat and slapped on another strained smile to appease her audience, wondering when the nice Mrs. Ito would return from the kitchen. "Um..." she hummed and the crowd leaned in, expecting. "Hello," she managed after clearing her throat.

"She talks!" the little girl with brown pigtails exclaimed, her blue eyes shining. "Hardly," Anzu jested, her voice wavering.

"Well of course she does," says her older brother with a mass of familiar black hair too long to tame.

"Why does her voice sound funny?"

"Because she's sick, stupid."

"Hey, mom says we can't say 'stupid', it's a bad word."

"No, she said you can't say it. I'm older."

"What's your name?" The other little girl who had been quiet the whole time her siblings were quarreling asked shyly, smoothing out her skirt as a nervous habit. Anzu met her hazel eyes and flashed her most welcoming smile. "I'm Anzu. What's yours?"

The girl flushed bright red in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands, reeling back onto the rug. The little girl with pigtails shook her head in a comically serious way and said, "Don't mind her. She's always like that. She's really shy when talking to strangers."

"But she's not a stranger, Chiyo, she's family." It was the boy that spoke this time. Even at such an innocent explanation, Anzu's stomach started doing acrobatics, the feeling being akin to going over the edge of a roller coaster, the body becoming as weightless as a feather. She had already claimed it herself, but hearing straight from the mouth of a relative himself was quite different.

"Right! She and Seto-sama are going to get married!" The pigtailed girl squealed, her eyes turning into little crescents as she smiled from ear to ear. "We can call her onee-chan!"

"That's right, kids. Anzu-sama is joining our family, so we have to be nice to her, ok?" Mrs. Ito made her appearance in a flourish of baked-cookie goodness and lace. The resemblance was astonishing. She had the same blue gaze as Kaiba but softer, like silk instead of steel. A dark halo of hair framed her pretty face and the smile was reminiscent of Mokuba's. The same square jaw, the same slim figure...

"So Anzu-san, where are my beloved nephews?" she plopped herself down in the chair next to Anzu with a cup of her own, the kids having already started digging into the tray of cookies.

"Oh, they couldn't make it today," Anzu whispered between sips of her tea. "Because... well, Kai... Seto is very busy with the business and Mokie's bogged down with tests." If she was going to keep up the facade of her and Kaiba being madly in love, she had to be careful to speak of him by his first name.

"That's too bad," the middle-aged woman frowned and her smooth forehead was etched with faint wrinkles. "I do miss them so."

"I'm sorry," Anzu croaked, her voice jumping sporadically between different pitches. "Next time we visit, I will be sure to drag them along."

"Please do, dear. Akira and I haven't seen them in so long." Anzu couldn't believe the sweetly beaming woman in front of her was the same person who supposedly spent all of Kaiba and Mokuba's inheritance and dumped them off at an orphanage. She and Mr. Morioka (since they had different last names, she assumed Mrs. Ito had kept her maiden name), or Akira-sama, were model parents with their own set of children and a magazine-cover apartment to match. So many years have passed already and they seemed to have become successful on their own. And needless to say, Kaiba and Mokuba were financially well off. So perhaps all the bad blood had been diffused and she could really follow up on her promise to convince Kaiba to come along on their next meeting? Mokuba would surely be willing to see his aunt and uncle.

"Darling, have you seen it?" Mr. Morioka's voice carried through the walls.

"I left it in our bedroom, honey!"

"Ah, here's the old thing!" The handsome older man emerged with a large, ancient book nestled in his arms. He grinned as he held it out to Anzu amid the curious inquiries of the children. They tangled themselves among their father's legs to get a better view. "Look through it, Anzu-san. I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

Anzu took it with a bow of her head and set her empty cup aside to place the book on her lap. The cover was dusty and peeling away from the corners, the flowery designs faded with age. It had been sitting in a cold, forgotten place for a long time, it seemed. Upon flipping open to the first page, Anzu's thoughts snapped into focus like the crossing of camera lens right before the snapping of the picture.

And there they were, manifested on the pages. Tens of hundreds of pictures behind thin, see-through plastic. An unmistakable couple, the father being a Westerner with striking blue eyes and a thick mass of brown hair with a small, petite woman with raven-black hair and a bright smile. Candid snapshots of them at the beach, on vacation, at a dinner party with friends. And then, several tens of the petite woman in angel white, looking deeply into the eyes of her new husband, dreaming of living a long life together in bliss. Mrs. Ito standing beside her older sister at the wedding, looking even more beautiful in her youth.

And then the pictures shifted course from the lives of young adults in love to married life. Make up and crisp suits were forsaken for comfortable t-shirts and bed-hair, some smiles looking more strained after a long day of work but the deep affection the couple still had for each other was still evident. Then came a string of pictures of the woman at various stages of pregnancy. At 1 month, 3 months, 6 months... on and on until a baby boy with vibrant baby blue eyes and a cheeky grin started popping up in every picture. Of him crawling, sleeping, crying, eating, getting his diaper changed, getting breast-fed, and taking his first steps. Of his first day of school, him playing a tree in the school play, playing with his group of friends, blowing out his birthday candles, presenting a Mother's Day card, taking his mother's temperature, attempting to make bed-and-breakfast for his mother, hugging his mother, cuddling with his mother, kissing his mother's cheek, falling asleep in his mother's arms as she read to him.

The father started showing up less and less save for a few that featured him alone, adorn in a soldier's uniform with various world landmarks in the backdrop. And then the woman became pregnant again, after a series of ones depicting the three family members reunited during a visit to Vietnam, where the father was stationed. At 1 month, 3 months... but after the one at 8 months, with her stomach full and bulging, the pictures stopped. The last one was of the blue-eyed boy leaning against his mother on the coach, his ear gently pressed against her swelled stomach, his long lashes fanned across his cheeks in a picture of contentment.

Hot tears coursed down Anzu's face as her hand clamped onto her mouth, hard. She didn't need to see the rest of the story to know what happened next. The mother must have died while giving birth to the blue-eyed boy's little brother and the father must have either died while doing service, or just never came back. Orphaned and/or abandoned, the brothers must have been passed to their mother's only sister because the father's side of the family didn't have anyone living in Japan. Any money the mother had saved before her untimely death was given to the sister, who spent it all on her own family, buying a nice house and benefitting her future children. And the forgotten brothers? They were sent to an orphanage, abandoned again, betrayed by the only kin they had left.

And the fire burned, fueled by the sad, angry tears spilling through her eyes. How could they? Stealing from two defenseless boys and casting them out without a penny to their name? The fire spread through her veins, and her whole body grew hot.

"Anzu-san, there is something we wanted to ask you," Mrs. Ito began hesitantly, clearly not expecting Anzu to react so strongly to the photo album. She cast a furtive look at her husband, who nodded at her to continue. "When Keiko died, and left us with Seto and Mokie in her will, Akira and I were at a loss of what to do. We always felt terrible for not being able to keep Seto and Mokie because... you know, our finances... it was never enough to keep the roof over our heads and food on the table." Somehow, the extravagant furnishings in the expensive Tokyo apartment seemed ironic against her claims. "We always thought about them, worrying for them and whether they were being well cared for at the orphanage. And then, the day Akira read in the newspaper that Gozaburo Kaiba had adopted two boys from the Domino orphanage with Seto and Mokie's picture, we were shocked and happy. And sooner then later, when every news station announced the rise of the new CEO of KaibaCorp, Akira and I couldn't wait any longer to get into contact with our nephews. After trying to call them many times but failing because nobody believed that we were their relatives, Akira left a letter with the caretakers at the orphanage in hopes that they would give it to Seto if he were ever to visit. And now, here you are, my future niece. "

Anzu couldn't trust herself to attempt a smile in fear that it'll look more like a grimace so she kept her head down at the last picture in the album, tracing the edges of it with her finger. The children must have scampered off, bored by the talk of the past. Mr. Morioka remained silent as a ghost.

"So... one of the reasons we wanted to get into contact with Seto and Mokie- um, aside from wanting to see them again, of course- was because we wanted to discuss the issue of money."

At that, Anzu's head snapped up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Excuse me?" was all she could manage, and even then she squeaked at the second word.

"Not that it's terribly urgent, but we were wondering, since KaibaCorp is a billion dollar corporation, if you can give us a bit of assistance. Our family is struggling a bit under financial stress because Akira can't find a good, steady job and I'm just too busy at home to work what with taking care of the children and housework. The children have had to go to bed hungry many days because we can barely afford the groceries and sometimes the hot water runs out. And oh! Also, there is this lovely house out in Osaka that Akira and have been dreaming of ever since we got married but the price tag is way beyond his meager wage and..."

The women droned on and on like a buzzing mosquito one couldn't swat away. Anzu just stared at her disbelievingly, letting the gravity of her thoughts sink in. This woman, who claimed to love her nephews unconditionally, claimed that she had only given them up because of dire circumstances, but only took interest in them again because they were rich... Anzu tasted bile in the back of her throat and she didn't think it was from the overtly sweet smell of cookies emanating from the terrifying woman who could flat out lie with a sunny smile. She was glad Kaiba was such an astute judge of character. He didn't even have to meet with his aunt again to know that she was a fake. Oh, if only she could get her voice back...

"... and Chiyo had to go through another birthday without presents. We were so desperate that we had to sell much of our furniture to cover all the expenses-"

Anzu had sucked in an angry breath at the latest lie, and ended up choking on phlegm. Mr. Morioka and his wife peered at her with wide eyes, wondering if she was well enough to hear the rest of their sob story. After the fit subsided, Anzu looked deeply into her future aunt's cloudy blue eyes. She couldn't believe she first thought them similar to Kaiba's. Kaiba's were clear, his intentions transparent while hers were obscure. If there was anything she admired about Kaiba, was that he meant what he said whenever he said it. And he always shoved a lie back in someone's face by pointing out a detail they left exposed. She had heard him humiliate many an employee with this tactic.

"The least you could have done was hide the tree," she said, her voice low but clear. Mrs. Ito had the audacity to look confused. "I should know what it means to be so poor that you had to skip out on birthday presents every now and then. If you claim that you can't even afford to pay your bills, it doesn't seem viable if you have a 12 feet tree within sight of the person you're trying to convince."

She stood, setting the book down on the armrest and shrugging the blanket off her shoulders. Her own eyes were twin windows to a dark, raging storm over turbulent oceans. She practically felt the thunder rumbling in her heart, the lightening sparking at her fingertips. She grabbed her purse on her way to the door, ignoring the utterances of the desperate couple. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the children peeking at them from the kitchen, eyes wide with curiosity.

She spun around on her heel, stunning the couple into silence as she raised an index finger. "I forgot something." She went back to the living room to grab the photo album and walked back to the doorway announcing, "I'm taking this."

"But... Anzu-san. What... Why are you acting like this?" _Geez, this woman just doesn't give up_.

She was going to leave without another word, but something caused her to pause. She had to address some unfinished business. Turning back to the aghast pair, she said in a serious tone, "Don't ever try to contact us again. As of today, you are not recognized as family members to the Kaiba family and therefore, have no claim to any portion of KaibaCorp profits. And just so you know, you stink at pretending to be poor. Next time you try to pull it off, don't deck yourself in Burberry."

Mrs. Ito blushed brightly and opened her mouth to protest but this time, it was Mr. Morioka that silenced her and stepped forward, eyes earnest.

"Please, Anzu-san, it's almost Christmas. Let's not part ways like this. We just wanted to create happier memories with our nephews during this time of forgiveness."

Something implied underneath his words caused several things to light up in Anzu's memory and the pieces began to shift together, clicking into place. Upon gazing at the final picture it formed, a bitter taste formed on her tongue, making her speech slow and heavy, "When did you leave Seto and Mokie at the orphanage?"

"Why do you care? Who are you to judge us?" Mrs. Ito snapped.

Mr. Morioka brushed his bumbling wife aside, looking thoroughly discomfited. He answered in a low voice, repentant. "We lied and told them we were taking them with us on our way to Europe for winter vacation. The night we left them in Domino was Christmas eve."

000

"My dear! You look like hell!" Kimiko came rushing in after Jimmy escorted in a dripping, trembling Anzu. The disgruntled looking girl wiped her wet bangs away from her face while making hand gestures to convince the hysterical head maid that she was fine because she had officially lost her voice after the few hours of traveling back on the train.

"Aki, go brew some honey chamomile tea for the Mistress, I'm going to go draw a bath- Eddie, please help the Mistress out of her boots- Oh my goodness, look at her feet!" Kimiko gasped loudly upon seeing Anzu's swollen feet, red as a pair of lobsters. Anzu leaned back into the chair, sighing in defeat. Before she could attempt to tell the staff about her plan, she'll let Kimiko do her impulsive mothering.

000

"Now, listen up everyone," Anzu spoke into the megaphone that Kimiko had procured out of nowhere. Then again, in a mansion this big, she no longer asked any questions. The entire mansion staff was gathered in the main living room, though it still couldn't fit the hundreds of maids, butlers, servants and the list goes on all the way down to the live-in plumbers. They mumbled to themselves in curiosity, all standing on their tippy-toes to catch a glimpse of their Mistress standing on top of the grand staircase with their younger Master beside her.

"Seto... I mean, Master Kaiba-" She fumbled with his name because she had gotten so used to using his first name while feigning a close relationship with him. Mokuba didn't seem to notice her slip up. "-has left for 3 days. Both Mokie and I will be staying in the mansion this holiday season, so... I want to prepare a surprise for Master Kaiba when he returns." She turned away to cough and the staff waited patiently. Though she had rested a night, a small cough still racked her now and then. "Ugh, sorry about that. Now, in order to do this properly, I need all of your help before you leave for vacation. We are going to decorate the entire mansion... for Christmas."

The knee-jerk reaction was expected. Everyone's voices rose in surprise and horror at the mention of the forbidden holiday, but Anzu tried again. "Please, everyone. No one deserves to be without Christmas."

"May I?" Mokuba gestured to the megaphone and Anzu handed it over to him. "I'm sure onii-san won't resist it if he comes home to a big tree with decorations and presents and gingerbread and candy canes and mistletoe and cured ham and Christmas pudding..." He was practically drooling as he went on and Anzu stifled a giggle as she stole a look Jimmy's dazed expression, a tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Come on, everyone! It's almost Christmas!" she said as loudly as she could and waited for someone to show some support. Mokuba gave her a defeated look but she steeled her resolve, though she knew decorating the entire Kaiba mansion was an impossible feat for only a handful of people.

"Our Mistress is right," Aki went up a couple of steps of the stairway to turn and look over the crowd. "Nobody deserves to be without Christmas, and I think our Master has denied himself for too long. I think my family can wait for me a little longer. I'm going to stay to help."

"Me too," Jimmy announced as he bolted up the steps in an almost childish fashion to stand beside a slack-mouthed Anzu and Mokuba. He cleared his throat as he raised a sculpted eyebrow at them in question. "I do like my Christmas pudding," he said matter-of-factly, as if that was explanation enough.

"Well, nobody makes ze gingerbread houses better zan I..." The head chef mumbled from beside Kimiko. "And that is exactly why we can't do this without you, Pierre," she said, clasping her hands together hopefully.

"Where are we going to get the decorations?" Someone shouted from the crowd. Everyone looked to Jimmy, who had worked there longer than anybody else. "I'm sure if we rummage around the attic, we will find something," he said thoughtfully.

"And what about the tree?" A butler chirped.

"My team planted a large batch of evergreens years ago. We'll cut one from the backyard!" A rough and tumble gardener.

"But the mansion is huge..." An older maid said reasonably.

"...and we only have three days!" A young maid wailed.

"Ah, then we better hurry!" Jimmy answered with a twinkle in his eye.

The excited mumbles spread like wildfire and soon everyone's face was lighting up like a Christmas tree and the capable staff began allocating roles and jobs for each other. It was clear that this was something new and extraordinary, when once the very name of the holiday had once been banned from the place, now they were embracing its arrival and pulling out all the works. The megaphone was handed to Jimmy and he howled in a very unJimmy-like manner, "Hurray for Mistress Anzu-sama and Master Mokuba-sama! Hurray for Christmas!"

"Hurray for Christmas!" The crowd of pearly-whites upon gleaming faces answered.

And so it was set.

Anzu would run to the department stores to buy gifts and any decorations they still needed, accompanied by Aki and Frank. Mokuba, Jimmy and Kimiko would stay at the mansion to overturn the attic for decorations and oversee all the proceedings. At the mall, Anzu was practically racing through the stores, for someone who was as experienced as herself in doing last minute Christmas shopping and still trying to grab the discounted items, knew that it was survival of the fittest. Aki and Frank, the more groomed ones not used to the rough and tumble lifestyle of the middle class, didn't know what to do with themselves amid the chaos of middle-aged mothers scrambling for new-edition action figures.

At the mansion, Mokuba opted to oversee the kitchen, skipping around as the 'taste-tester' to make sure everything was delicious. Jimmy was covered in dust from the mountain of boxes in the attic, setting up a line of butlers to hand down the boxes of ornaments, boughs of holly, lights, wreaths and garlands. Kimiko was exploring the 300 acre backyard, following the head gardener with his team to look for the tree that was just the right height, with just the right touch of Christmas magic.

Frank was huffing and puffing under the weight of ten bags, Aki and Anzu skipping ahead, eyes alert for fitting gifts. As they passed the Disney store, a brown-haired French beauty in a bright blue dress was starting a song about the beauty of the season. Anzu recognized the tune as soon as it started and sang along with Belle as they entered the store. After all, she was still a Disney princess as heart, even when she grew out of her makeshift ball gowns and sparkly tiara.

"There is more to this time of year, than sleigh bells and holly, mistletoe and snow. Those things come and go." Aki squealed in delight at the sight of a Pooh Bear plushy and Anzu grabbed it off the shelf, mentally marking it as a gift to the young maid.

"Much deeper than snow, stronger than the strongest love we'll know. As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe. That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive." She twirled around the store, and some little girls giggled, leaving their frantic mothers' sides to join her in her dance. While catching his breath, Frank looked up at his Mistress to see her silhouette bright against the large flashing screen showing Belle of Beauty and the Beast: An Enchanted Christmas singing behind her and with her baby blue jacket billowing around her and her broad smile, he thought she really did look like an angel heralding Christmas. It was clear she had given way to magic, eyes closed and arm outstretched, voice strong and pure. "As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine. A star shines above us... lighting your way and mine!"

Jimmy was rushing down the stairs with the rest of the butlers and the last of the boxes. His voice rang clearly through the hall as he sang, "Just as long as there's Christmas, there will be Christmas pudding! Tons of turkey..."

As she was traversing the backyard, Kimiko smiled at the thought of, "...and cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good!" She clapped her hands together upon seeing a majestic, 15 feet tall evergreen looming in the near distance.

"Loads of logs on the fire," the head gardener sang as he shifted the tree's weight on his shoulder, leading the rest of his team back with a skiipping head maid.

"Lots of gifts on the tree, all wrapped up in red ribbons..." The young maids giggled as they set to work hanging the ornaments on the monstrous tree. Mokuba came running in once he learned they found one, eyes sparkling like stars. "Wonder if there's one for me," he called hopefully.

"We are due for a party; where on earth do we start?" Jimmy was helping roll out the red and green carpet down the steps of the grand staircase, everyone coughing at the dust collected from years in the attic.

Aki nudged Anzu as she sang, "I may wear my tiara you bought me in Monmartre." Anzu grinned, remembering Aki's excitement at receiving the tiara she had been eyeing the whole time they entered the newly opened store. Frank was somewhere behind them, grumbling at being smothered under the bags.

Jimmy was in the kitchen, helping the kitchen staff wash the dirty pans and cookie cutters. "All the silver will sparkle..."

"...and the china will gleam," Kimiko finished, rolling up her sleeves to join him.

"After dinner we'll play games," Mokuba caroled with a moustache of chocolate pudding.

"'Till the morning breaks through," Kimiko added as an afterthought, adding the final gumdrop on a gingerbread house.

"Then we'll meet in the garden; this is what we shall do!" Jimmy serenaded, sneaking a piece of pretzel-fence from Kimiko's masterpiece and receiving a slap in return.

"We'll build a snowman that will reach to the sky!" Mokuba vowed, his face pressed to the window, grinning at the sight of fluffy snowflakes twirling little pirouettes on the wind.

"It'll stay up until July!" Kimiko was already grabbing her coat and barreling downstairs in her heels. Mokuba and a group of young maids didn't waste any time in following her.

Meanwhile, Anzu had chanced upon a GameStop and squeezed herself into the foray of screaming prepubescent boys. Frank and Aki tried to follow them, but the sight of all those sweaty bodies cramped into the tiny shop was making them nauseated so they opted to wait outside. Bestselling titles were flying off the shelves and Anzu feared she wouldn't find a game that Mokuba would like (he preferred RPGs, especially by SquareEnix since they created the Final Fantasy series) until someone screamed hysterically, "IT'S HERE!" She snapped her head around to see a newly displayed sign that read (The Final Fantasy 7: 20th Anniversary Remake Edition Out Today)! And all hell broke loose.

Frank barely blinked an eye when he saw his Mistress and about 50 other people dive for the few copies of the newly released game. Aki panicked, wondering if they should go in and risk getting trampled to death. A few tense moments passed when they lost sight of Anzu amid the mass of bodies but Aki gasped once she saw a flash of blue come streaking towards them at an inhumane speed, barking, "MoveitmoveitmoveitMOVEIT!" They didn't need her to tell them twice.

"As long as there's Christmas I truly believe... that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive," everyone in the mansion chorused, admiring the fruits of their combined effort, embracing their co-workers tenderly. After escaping the mall, Anzu's eyes caught on a large, beautiful silver photo album peeking out from behind an elaborate display of various knick knacks and went to consult the store owner to negotiate a price.

"There'll always be Christmas..." In the living room of the mansion, everyone was gathered around the tree, faces aglow and hearts light. Jimmy was leaning over the banister from the upper floor, putting on the final touch: the star on the top. On the way home in the limo, Anzu was transferring the photos from the old, beaten up photo album with its faded flowers to the new shimmery photo album with its messages of new beginnings, of family, of hope. After inserting the last photo of the blue-eyed boy against his mother's stomach, she hugged the album to her chest, mumbling to herself as she gazed at the stars, each lighting up its own little splice of heaven, "...so there always will be a time when the world is filled with peace and love."

_So is that it, Kaiba? For so long, Christmas meant nothing but anger and sorrow to you… This Christmas, I pray that you find some happiness._

000

A string of foul words in between mumbles about a flight being cancelled and incompetent workers at the airport trailed behind a sulking figure sweeping up the snow-covered steps, trench coat flying. Temper on such short a fuse that he literally saw red, he didn't notice the life-size snowman that was adorn in one of his Burberry coats, its lips of colorful gumdrops lifted in a smile. Nor did he see the rather large wreath gracing the front door, or notice the strong scent of gingerbread emitting from the belly of the mansion. But he did find it odd that Jimmy didn't swing open the door for him as soon as he reached it. And he also found it odd that there were several trails of footprints leading from the outside to the inside. But when he finally let himself in (after stubbornly shouting himself hoarse for Jimmy to open the door), the sight of red and green, mistletoe and garland, rainbow twinkling lights and the strong smell of roasting meat and baking sugar cookies sent his blood boiling.

And where the heck was everybody?

"What... the _hell_ is going on?" the Master of the house roared. Only echoes answered him.

Faint shouts sounded from outside and then the door shook as someone tried to open it. With a growl of impatience, he spun around on his heel, grabbed the door knob and wrenched it open, hollering a command.

"Jimmy! Kimiko! I deman—"

000

Mokuba laughed himself silly and screamed until his voice turned hoarse as he sprinted down the path lining the side of the mansion. A brief glance back told him Jimmy was catching up to him, his trimmed moustache giving his maniacal smirk a dangerous edge. In his gloved hand was a snowball the size of a basketball.

"Forgive me, Master Kaiba, but you're the only one left that hasn't been hit! I must claim complete and utter victory!"

"Help! Kimiko! Help!"

"All of your allies' forts have been felled! There is nobody left that can save you!"

Rounding the corner, Mokuba almost smacked into the trunk of one of the evergreens lining the front. Jimmy narrowly missed a well-positioned branch and Mokuba took this chance to make a mad dash for the front door. _I'm almost there… I'm almost in the sanctuary!_

"You'll never take me alive!" He hollered as he willed his stubby legs to hold out until the finish.

Jimmy recovered from the detour and took up chase again, tongue out as he panted. When Mokuba had made it to the door, shaking in his effort to open it, Jimmy drew his arm back, blinking through the snowflakes pelting his face, preparing to hurl the snowball at breakneck speed, sending up a silent prayer that his life-long excellence in archery wouldn't fail him. He had bet all his chocolate pudding that he would win this round.

"Prepare to die, Master Kaiba!"

And as soon as his ball of death left his fingertips, the front door swung open of its own accord and Mokuba fell forward, the snowball skimming over his head. Prim and proper Jimmy, who was born into a family dedicated to high quality service, his father having been the most sought after butler in all of France, his great great great great grandfather having served dukes and kings, his mother being a teacher of seven different languages, now threw aside decorum and put his language fluency into good use as he hissed out curses in Japanese, French, English, Spanish, Russian, Chinese and Bengali.

"Jimmy! Kimiko! I deman—"

For the first time in his life, Jimmy wished that he wasn't so damn perfect in everything, with an aim that always hits its mark.

000

"Mokie? Jimmy? Kimiko?" Anzu called out as she, Aki and Frank stepped through the front door, expecting the grandeur of lights and of course, the much anticipated tree, but were perplexed when greeted with the mundane Victorian-style trappings and furniture. Aki and Frank exchanged worried looks. Something was obviously wrong.

Anticipation and anxiousness was building up but Anzu suppressed them with good cheer, telling herself that everything was fine. Maybe they couldn't find any decorations? No problem, she could go back out and buy some. But most importantly, where was everybody…?

She froze at Aki's gasp when a tall figure stood up from the couch, sauntering up to her with his hands in his pants pockets. "Leave us," he said to Aki and Frank, whom bowed and shuffled away obediently. They stood in silence, and Anzu was the first to look away from his piercing gaze, unable to take the revulsion brewing in his cold eyes. It bothered her, to have someone hate her so much. And it was indeed uncanny how much he hated her. She ignored the way her heart felt so raw whenever he made it explicitly clear just how sickened he was by everything she did, by her annoying personality, by her very existence.

"I hate you," he said simply.

"Well, that's nothing new," she mumbled, but her tone was stagnant, missing the spunk to match the words.

"You must be the most infuriating human being to ever walk this planet," his voice was a deep bass, wrapping around her like tentacles, constricting her so she couldn't run. "A person like you is of no use to anybody. Not because you disobey orders. Not even because you prance around in your own little world, thinking everything comes easily, not realizing that reality is cold and hard and relentless. I hate you because I hate people who lie to themselves. I hate people that say one thing and mean another."

She didn't have a response because she was too preoccupied with how her hands tingled and her blood pumped in her ears.

"You say be kind to others, correct? Be considerate to the feelings of your peers?" he sneered. Her eyes flicked up to his, wondering where he was going with this. "Do you have any idea why I so detest Christmas?"

Anzu knew, of course, but she couldn't say anything because then he would know that she took the letter from Mrs. Takahiro and went to visit his relatives.

"You do, don't you?" he said, stepping closer with a predator's grin. "Because you went to visit someone yesterday, didn't you?"

She kept her mouth shut in fear that her guilt would show through her weakly guarded words. She had regretted going there, for it did nothing but cultivate more distaste for his relatives, but better letting her take the hit than him and Mokuba.

"So let's review. You knew what my relatives did to Mokuba and I, presumably. Yet, you took my personal letter, a letter addressed to me, into your own nosy little hands and not only did you take it, you actually went to speak with them! Then even after you figured out why I loathe Christmas, you still went to the lengths of manipulating my own staff and my brother to disobey me and put up _Christmas decorations_!" His face was frightening, twisted into the visage of a madman. He got even angrier when Anzu lowered her head, falling back into the veil of her bangs.

"Answer me, you hypocrite! Why do you tell me to be more kind and understanding when you, yourself, have the nerve to dig into other people's pasts and wave their ghosts in their faces for your own sick amusement? Do you enjoy prying into other's business to find ways to hurt them? Why don't you just admit that while you act all holier than thou, going around saying you want to help people when inside, you're just looking for their weaknesses so you can stab them from behind. But I'm smarter than those mindless pricks, because I see who you really are." His face covered her vision in one step, a finger pointing vindictively at her chest. And though it didn't touch her, the spot burned.

"You're just a selfish, meddlesome bitch."

Anzu's dignity forced her mouth open with a ready retort, but to her horror, the only thing that came out was a strangled sob. Any defense she had was trampled and battered and lay in ruin at her feet. The bag in her lax hands fell to the floor with a dull _thud_.

Feeling the racking sobs creeping up her throat and the acid stinging the back of her eyes, she knew it was only a matter of time before they erupted onto the surface in all its messy glory. So she did the only thing that she could: she turned tail and ran.

000

"I hate you."

It wasn't an proud CEO saying it to his disillusioned fiancé anymore. This time, it was the younger Kaiba saying it. As soon as Anzu's steps faded and the slam of the front door rang in the ensuing quiet, Mokuba stepped out from the wall he was hiding behind, his own face streaked with rapidly coursing tears.

For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was stunned into silence.

"Anzu-san isn't the one who hurts people. You are."

"Mokuba…"

"You're a monster!" His whole body shook violently, as if his little body couldn't contain the tremors of emotion anymore. "You never smile anymore, you never have time for anything but your work, you're selfish and mean and you hurt Anzu-san because she's the only person who actually cares enough to feel sorry for you! She just wanted you to be happy!"

Kaiba wanted to hug his little brother. He wanted to do nothing more than take him into his arms, stroke his hair and soothe him with apologies and loving words. But every lost duel to Yuugi, every failure, every director that sneered at him for being young and inexperienced, every unkind word Gozaburo beat into him, kept him still. Kept him from salvaging what little respect and love Mokuba still had for him.

"You know what?" Mokuba was blubbering through the snot and the tears and the pain, pain, pain. "I wish you weren't my brother. I wish mom took me to heaven with her instead of leaving me with you."

And before Kaiba's very eyes, the old file was torn into a thousand pieces, the shards of paper fluttering to the ground all around him. Mokuba had run away, kicking up the remaining dust that settled over a bright blue bag with the words _Rupert's Knick-Knack Shop_ scrawled across.

In his mind's eye, he crawled to it in like a lame man and looked inside. In his physical state, he walked over to it and picked up one of the two books that had fallen out.

A cover with an old-fashioned, flowery border. Trembling fingers flipped to the first page. In neat handwritten script with small ink blotches after each letter, as if the person was careful to write it as beautifully as possible, was written, "The Ito Family." And below it was written something else by the same person but the ink was brighter, as if it were written later: "Dedicated to my beloved, Seto Ito and the soon to be, Mokuba Ito." But when he flipped to the pages, the plastic sheets held nothing. His breath rushed out of him in one swoop.

He picked up the second book. It scintillated in the light of the lamp, with the kanji for "Family", "Love" and "Hope" running along its silver borders. Inside, someone had written "The Ito Family" in neat cursive, presumably a girl by its curvy style. But beneath it, was a new dedication: "To Mrs. Keiko Ito and her beloved Seto and Mokuba."

The photos that followed was the final shove that caused all the files on the shelves to come crashing to the ground, their sharp corners tearing at his heart until it ruptured. He sobbed like a baby, his forehead pressed against the final photo in the album, the one that depicted everything that he had once valued, now was lost.


	10. My Heart Is Touched

Hi guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so late! Unfortunately, updates will be occurring less frequently now because school is INSANE. Kiddos, college is hard so don't party too much and study! Anyhow, this chapter was itching to be written though, so I actually wrote it all in one sitting (5 hours. Oh yeah!) and am posting this up a.s.a.p. because I've kept you guys waiting waaay too long.

_Now to my lovely reviewers_: (**xXxtellmewhyxXx:**) Aw, I made you cry? Then I did my job! Haha! Thank you so much for your observation because the last chapter was DEFINITELY one of the biggest turning points in the story. Actually this chapter too! (**browneyes730:**) Thank you so much! There are definitely still a lot of things that need to be explained and it'll only get more complicated as we move along. Tsk tsk. Too many problems… But you're very observant to notice that it's still too early for romance. I know! It's already the 10th chapter! But I'm working hard to develop the characters before there's romance, so hang tight and I promise the wait will be worth it! (**Purplebabe**:) Aw, I made you cry? That's good and bad—bad because you cried and good because you were supposed to. Thank you so much! (**James Birdsong**:) Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! (**ForeverBlue90:**) Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you thought it was touching! (**:**) Luckily, Miyu is indeed in this chapter! She's a very nice person, so I hope you enjoy learning more about her character! (**Sakura Mitsukai:**) Thank you so much! Kaiba is a very complex character and it's kind of hard to shrink him, but I hope you like my interpretation of his character! I'm glad that you completely understand why he needs to cry. I don't like to write him crying either, but I thought it was integral to the plot. (**NavyBlueMarquise:**) Welcome back to Fanfiction! Don't worry, I don't blame you! I'm just thankful that you came across my story and took the time to review! Thank you so much for your compliments! Ah, don't worry. Miyu will be playing a pretty big part from now on. I'm sorry this update is late but I hope you enjoy it! I hope I delivered! (**seethetruth:**) I'm sorry you thought my writing grew worse, but I hope you will hear me out. You see, the first three chapters were written very wistfully, with an abundance of description and detail but that's only for that mood. This story has many moods, some serious, some comical and different moods call for different styles of writing. For instance, in this chapter, a very serious and sorrowful moment is conveyed in a different style than the comical scene in the beginning. I hope this explained why the style changed. But don't worry, some big scenes are coming up in later chapters in which I will be reverting back to the style of the first three chapters. I hope you change your mind and give this story a chance! (**Ais:**) It's all right! I'm just glad you're back with your awesome reviews! Thank you so much! I know, Anzu's starting to care and Seto's having a hard time wrapping his head around that. The relatives are horrible—I was mad while I was writing them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (**SETO-KAIBA-LIFE:**) Aw, thank you for the compliment! (**5123:**) Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! (**demiXxfanXxsinceXx4EVERXX:**) Thank you—I'm very big on emotional scenes. Love 'em. Yeah, I feel bad for everyone. I'm so mean to my characters! (**speech of silence:**) I know, Seto is so close minded—someone really needs to show him what's what! Well, I hope all goes well too! *wink* Ah, I hope you give Miyu a chance because she's actually a pretty cool person. Well, let's just say that things will get complicated pretty soon for our favorite azureshipping couple.

**Note: **(First off, sorry about all these notes!) I just wanted to address something that I discovered concerning a story called "Before You Know It" by DramaQueen95. She posted a note on the most recent installation of the story about how someone noticed similarities between her story and "Planetarium". I followed the story for a bit myself (though now I don't have much time) and some scenes did strike me as kind of similar at first but definitely not similar enough for it to have been copied. I believe her when she says that she didn't copy the concept of "Planetarium" or any of my ideas, and I'd actually recommend it to some of my older, mature readers. The few similarities are absolutely coincidental because her story has many stark differences from mine. The main difference being that I think her story is more geared towards a mature audience, focusing mainly on the feelings and physical attraction between Kaiba and Anzu that would blossom in an arranged marriage while mine is more focused on the overall family dynamic that would develop in an arranged marriage. With that being said, I hope we can put any remaining hard feelings aside and enjoy these two very distinct stories! Also, I do have to thank the person that brought up the similarities—I appreciate you watching out for me!

"**Planetarium"**

**By: Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 10: My Heart Is Touched**

_That Christmas spent with okaa-san, just the two of us, was the happiest moment in my childhood. Curling up with her in a blanket, sipping watered-down hot chocolate, listening to Fred Hammond's Christmas gospel classics. Giving thanks to the most wonderful King._

_And later, spending a Christmas with a King that couldn't remember his own name. Watching his complex expression as he watched the other couples strolling through the streets, faces painted with joy, white coats making them shine like angels. And then he looked at us, among them, sharing in the tranquility. And then his lips lifted into a smile, calm and still._

_And though we could never be like the other couples, seeing him have that moment of peace as he forgot all the pressures of finding his past, defeating evil and all other crazy things that come with being the modern savior of the world, my heart was touched._

000

"Wh-why do I have to do it?" Jimmy's moustache was quivering and one eye was twitching terribly.

A few of the mansion staff had stayed behind after the older Master had arrived home earlier than expected and had given them a thorough scolding for putting up the decorations. Their concern for their unsuspecting Mistress' safety was not unwarranted. They had all heard the echoing shouts and the subsequent sobs amplified by the towering ceilings. Now they gathered in the kitchen to discuss the serious matter at hand.

"Because I'm ze head cook! Ze head cook cannot be dead!" Monsieur Pierre huffed.

"Because we're too cute to die!" The group of young maids chirped.

"Because you're the one who's been here the longest and have the least chance of being fired." Frank added matter-of-factly.

"What? But Kimiko's the one who practically raised him!" Jimmy argued.

"Well, Kimiko is busy trying to coax the younger Master out of his room, so you're left with the older Master," Frank grinned.

"James Henry Carter, stop being a wuss!" Speaking of whom, Kimiko _clicked-clacked_ into the kitchen and headed to the cookie cabinets. "The younger Master is still beside himself. I'm hoping some milk and cookies will cheer him up. My hands are full right now, so it is up to you to do something about the older one."

"But Kimiko, you heard what happened! After the Mistress ran out and the younger Master locked himself in his room, Master Kaiba has holed himself up in the one place he swore he would never enter again!"

"This is exactly why we have to step in!"

"I don't believe this is entirely fair. I demand a better way to pick who's going to confront Master Kaiba."

Kimiko gave Jimmy a long, hard look and set down the box of cookies, milk carton and cups with a sigh. She flicked a stray hair away from her face and peered around the room. "Fine. Anyone have an idea?"

Everyone had stayed silent while Kimiko and Jimmy had their usual tit-for-tat and then Aki raised her hand. "Well, how about we play rock-paper-scissors?"

"Great idea, Aki!" Kimiko beamed. "Everybody put their hands in! Ready? Rock, paper, scissors, say shoot!"

"What! How in the world did this happen?" Jimmy looked unbelievingly at his fisted hand among a plain of flat palms.

"Wow, Jimmy. You must have the worst luck of anyone I've ever met." Kimiko chuckled.

"It was nice knowing you, Monsieur." Pierre took off his chef's hat, pressing it to his broad chest and laid a solemn hand on Jimmy's trembling shoulder.

000

"Ahem. Sir?" Jimmy called as he knocked on the ancient mahogany. After he didn't received an answer after 3 knocks, he glanced back at his colleagues who were hiding behind a thick column of marble. Monsieur Pierre cupped his mouth with meaty hands and stage-whispered, "You're knocking like ze old lady in ze nursing home! Knock harder!"

A few more knocks, this time reluctantly harder and it was still to no avail. Jimmy sent a silent prayer up to the Heavenly Father and twisted the golden doorknob. It moaned open and Jimmy scrunched his eyes together as if anticipating the proverbial roaring of his Master.

But nothing came. Jimmy blinked his eyes open and peered inside, squinting in the dim lighting.

It was… dusty, to say the least. Clouds of the fine particles ballooned into the air with the disturbance of the opening door. Upon closer inspection, beneath the thick blanket of dust, piles and piles of books were scattered all over the floor. The room was furnished much in the same fashion as the other bedrooms in the Kaiba mansion, except for a large, looming portrait above the bed. At the foot of the bed, facing the portrait, a tall silhouette stood as still as the inanimate objects cluttered around him. The thick, silvery book clutched in his hand gleamed faintly in the all-encompassing gloom.

"Master?"

Kaiba gave no indication that he heard him. Jimmy cleared his throat and tried again. "Excuse me, sir? I would like to talk to you for a moment, if you wouldn't mind."

No answer, but no growling either, so Jimmy took that as a good sign and continued. "Well, I hope you forgive us for this, sir, but I and a few of the staff heard the… altercation you had with the Mistress and the younger Master. And, well. We all agreed that perhaps… you were a bit too harsh on the Mistress."

He flinched involuntarily, expecting a sharp retort to slap him in the face. But once again, there was no indication that he even heard him.

"And the younger Master, well, he's young and the young often say things they don't mean. In fact, I'm sure he was just upset and blurted out whatever was running through his head at the moment and—"

Kaiba muttered something so softly that Jimmy wondered if he had said anything at all. "Excuse me, sir?"

"I'm no different from him, am I?" his voice was hoarse and clogged with the thick solidity of disbelief.

Jimmy was about to question as to who he was referring to when he realized that the answer was staring down at him from under dark, bushy eyebrows. The painter did an amazing job capturing not just the person's physical characteristics but also the essence of the person himself. He was all sharp, cutting edges, strong, broad lines and striking colors. His graying hair slicked back from a harsh, unforgiving face. A strong chin hugging a trimmed mustache and a deep-set frown. A stark red suit contrasted by the fluid purple background.

"I told myself that I would never become the monster he was." Kaiba was saying. "Selfish, cruel, and sadistic."

Jimmy knew his presence was forgotten as Kaiba stayed facing the portrait, peering deeply into the eyes of his former stepfather, the words pouring out of his mouth as if in a trance. "I don't deserve this gift," he said, yet he clutched the silver book tighter against his chest. "I don't deserve Mokuba. I don't deserve to have people that care about me."

Jimmy was starting to become frantic because he didn't have experience in nursing an emotional wound. Kimiko was the certified nightmare-chaser. He preferred to handle tangible threats, like dust bunnies and unrelenting stains. So… what's something that Kimiko would say? "Sir," he coughed in slight embarrassment. "We will still care about you whether or not you deserve it."

"Jimmy." He turned away from the portrait and Jimmy was greeted with fatigue's dreary mask over a normally clean-shaven, bright-eyed young man barely emerging out of adolescence. "Tell me the truth. I get lied to everyday by incompetent scrubs."

"I will always tell you the truth, sir."

"What do you see me as?"

_Well_. Jimmy certainly was not expecting that one and he sure as hell wasn't going to answer it if he could help it. His mind foraged for an appropriate response. If he lied and said he wasn't, then the Master might devour him for lying (judging by what Kaiba was saying, he didn't seem to be in his right mind right now). But if he told him the truth… he still might rip his limbs apart. Oh boy, what a predicament he's gotten himself in.

"Well… It's quite a question because you know first and foremost, I am your humble servant and try to satisfy your every whim and if you are ever dissatisfied than I will take responsibility for my inadequate work. But you know I respect you immensely because you have helped amass such an enterprise—billion dollar enterprise, at that!—and you employ so many people though of course that is very stressful and one can't expect such a busy person to be kind and considerate all the time so sometimes you can be a little less than kind and it really isn't your fault, well perhaps it is mostly. I really shouldn't be saying this, what with my upbringing and such. I'm not even quite certain how it is said here because in London my dear mother didn't even teach me such things—"

"Stop rambling, old man. Speak coherently."

Jimmy blinked several times at the sudden shift back to his sharp-tongued Master.

"You're a douche bag, sir."

000

White flurries drifted down from the vaulted heavens; one kissed the red nose of a giggling toddler. The little boy laughed with wild abandon, clapping his hands around as many snowflakes as he could. The mother untangled herself from the father's embrace and ran over to lift the squealing toddler into the air.

Two elementary-aged schoolgirls were racing home, already tasting their grandmother's hot chocolate on their tongues.

A young couple deeply in love huddled together, joined by a single scarf wrapped around their necks, humming to a Christmas song from the store they were passing.

Mothers rushed out of the toy stores with bloodshot eyes, weighed down by mountains of bags and slouching in exhaustion. Their beloved was always waiting by the car with a strong arm and ready smiles.

Carolers strolled through the streets, singing old Christmas classics in interweaving harmony. Their cheeks glistened from the melted water droplets of snow residue.

The only single in this world of pairs was a young woman ambling slowly down the street without a coat, with only her arms to shield her from the cold. Her nose was red too, but not from the cold. Her eyes were bloodshot too, but not from exhaustion. Her cheeks were wet, but not from snow. But her steps were steady, her face a blank slate.

A frantic mother who wasn't looking where she was going collided into the young woman's shoulder. Horror-stricken, the middle-aged mother turned around and apologized profusely. But to her surprise, the young woman started sniffling and eventually broke into hiccupping sobs. She pressed her hands to her mouth to muffle her heaving cries, trying to catch her breath, drowning in her own tears.

The mother was long gone, but people were starting to stare at her like she was a smudge in an otherwise unblemished masterpiece. They looked at her with a mixture of pity and annoyance, with a frown as if to say, _Sadness does not belong here_. And due to an outcast's intuition, she knew she was unwanted so she pressed onward down the street, crying as quietly as she could.

Where was she headed? To safety, one would assume. A place that could ease the suffering of the heart and replenish the spirit. But to the contrary, this lonely soul had no destination. Everyone around her pushed past her with a purpose, a sanctuary that lighted the eyes and quickened the step. But sanctuaries are meant to be untainted and like white oleander poison to a human, will she bring trouble to anyone she goes to.

Her mother? Not an option. Yuugi recently told her a gentleman had recently begun staying over at the apartment frequently.

Yuugi? No, he and grandpa deserved a merry Christmas without her gloom and doom.

Mai? Not possible. The last she heard from her, she was in Europe for a Tournament.

The gang? Nobody except Yuugi knows about the engagement and this was not the right time to explain.

Where else did she have left to go?

She hadn't thought about that when she ran out. The only thing that had registered in her mind was that she had to get away from that… that monster. She hated how much power his hurtful words had over her. She was always so strong, so resilient; like a weed among delicate flowers she alone stood proud and tall when the light breeze turned into heavy gales and a light drizzle turned into a flood. She really didn't know why her chest was so tight and her body trembled so violently and why her eyes insisted on crying and crying and crying until she was an empty casket with nothing to offer and nothing to fill her.

But someone stopped her and held her hand with a gardener's gentle touch and the warmth of that hand calmed her sobs.

"Anzu-chan? I finally found you!" A light, tinkling voice. A dark mass of curls spilling over her scarf. A smile as bright as sunbeams.

And under the gardener's loving touch, the weed found herself smiling back as the last of her tears were squeezed out of the dry husk.

"Miyu-san."

000

"SETO KAIBA!" a fierce female voice howled.

The silhouette had not budged from the last spot it had been in when Jimmy first entered. Now it whirled around with a vicious snarl, shouting, "How dare yo—"

Fingers closed around his ear like a trap, and the refined C.E.O.'s voice rose several octaves. Kimiko smirked as the almighty Seto Kaiba was reduced to a whimpering boy in a matter of seconds and she did not let go of his ear no matter how much he begged.

It was a fact known only to the select few. Seto Kaiba had extremely sensitive ears.

"Ow—ow—ow… please let go. It really hurts…"

"Only if you sit down like a nice little boy and zip your mouth shut when I speak."

"Ow-OW—ok! Ok, I'll be quiet!" And with that, his ear was released and he fell back like a dog about to lick his chops, cupping his hand around his throbbing ear.

"Geez, child. Your ears are really too sensitive. Someone can use that against you one day." Kimiko mulled.

"Just get on with the scolding," he said dismissively, his ear slowly turning back to its regular color.

"I'm not going to scold you," Kimiko said, wiping off some of the dust to make room for herself on the bed. "I think there's been enough of that already. Mokuba's fine. He's sleeping in his room right now and Aki's with him. But you're still not fine. So let's have a talk."

He eyed her warily and the elephant in the room reared its ugly head. It was looming over their heads on a thin rope, jerking around and trumpeting soundly.

"About who?" he asked, ignoring the insistent trumpeting.

"You know who." Kimiko said, deciding to cut the rope and allow the elephant to fall on his thick skull. "Anzu."

000

"Mokie called me."

Anzu looked up from her hot chocolate with wide, inquiring eyes. "Mokie?"

"Yes," Miyu was nursing her own cup, a small smile gracing her face as she regarded her younger companion. "About an hour ago. He said something about you and Seto fighting and Seto being a bully and how you ran out crying and then Mokie yelled at Seto for being mean. Then he called me to look for you and make sure you were safe."

"Mokie's wonderful," Anzu said, her heart warmed at the thought of her little knight in shining armor. Or rather, the woman sitting in front of her was her savior adorned in a white Burberry coat and (she noticed once Miyu slipped off her gloves) sporting perfectly French manicured hands. This woman… so slight and fragile-looking (she was Anzu's height but lacked Anzu's muscles from dancing) yet so strong-willed and kind. It was no wonder that Kaiba was infatuated with her.

"Seto's wonderful too, once you give him enough chances," Miyu said knowingly.

Anzu suddenly found a hot chocolate stain on her sleeve very interesting. It wasn't so much what Miyu said but rather what she implied. Miyu's stare unnerved her because those eyes knew too much. Even the beautiful specimen in front of her had probably once been presented with the same daunting task of cracking the nut that is Seto Kaiba. The perfect being with perfect hair and perfect nails had to bite the bullet and bear insults from the king of hurtful comments. But she had come out victorious and succeeded in demolishing Kaiba's fortress and found the person behide the pretentious smirks.

And somehow, Anzu realized that she didn't feel jealous of Miyu because of her looks or her personality or even her wealth. She loved Miyu as much as someone can love a kind stranger, but she also loathed her because she got through Kaiba unscathed with smiles and dignity intact while Anzu had broken down into a blubbering mess, tears and heartache abound.

000

"You know, Jimmy's right. You are acting like a douche bag. And you only exemplified it by cursing him out after he told you the truth like you asked him to." Kimiko reprimanded sternly, folding her hands on her lap.

"I know."

"Then why did you treat her like that?"

"... I don't know."

"Sure you do. Think about it."

"What are you, my shrink? I don't want to talk about this!"

A menacing hand gravitated toward a recently recovered ear and suddenly the victim was a fountain of gushing emotion.

"Ah-actually, I think it's because I'm not used to someone that I hate care about me. It's odd, how much she cares. At first I found it excruciatingly annoying, in fact, just her presence around me made my skin crawl because she was so beneath me. She's a member of the geek squad, for Christ's sake!"

"The geek squad?"

"This annoying group of losers who think they can become the greatest duelists in the world. She's their head cheerleader."

"Wait. Isn't Anzu good friends with Yuugi Motou? The one who beat you?"

"…Yes."

"Ah. So they're not losers after all."

"Well, Yuugi may be a good duelist, but that's his only saving grace. He's short, geeky and had a massive, pitiable crush on Mazaki for ages. They have another friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, who is a hooligan in every sense of the word. Honda Hiroto has hair like a unicorn's horn. Enough said. Miho Nosaka is the most annoying bimbo I've ever encountered in my life. She has a massive crush on Bakura Ryou who is a gay pansy and I'm pretty sure Ryuji Otogi is a transvestite. And Mazaki just completes the whole glorious picture as the one who cheers on all her pathetic friends from the sidelines."

Kimiko didn't respond, only stared him down intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaiba was beginning to get unnerved.

"You just love insulting people, don't you? That's the only joyous thing you get out of life, isn't it?"

000

"He may seem like he enjoys insulting people, but that's only because he's afraid of being insulted," Miyu said, twirling her spoon around her cup.

"But it's so hurtful to others! How can he sleep at night knowing how many people's days he worsened just by existing?" Anzu was flabbergasted.

"He doesn't know it hurts others. He thinks everybody is a lot stronger than he is and they can take the hit. He thinks that eventually, everyone he meets is going to hurt him so he wants to throw the first punch."

"Stronger than he is? But he acts all high and mighty all the time."

"I know it's hard to believe, but he actually regards himself as one of the weakest person in the world. That's why he's so defensive if you say bad things about him. He lashes out with the tiniest incentive. You see, his ego is like a balloon. It's big, but stretched very thin. One little prick could pop it."

Anzu leaned back in her seat to take in this latest revelation. Miyu was surely telling the truth—she had no reason to lie to her. But it was so hard to wrap her head around the concept of Kaiba believing everybody else is stronger than him so he acts stronger than everybody else to avoid being hurt. Actually, it made sense once she thought some more about it. But it sure was hard to remember when he's the one screaming spirit-crippling curses at her and she's the one that runs away in tears.

"I know what you're thinking. You're the one that cried. So therefore, he's the one that came out victorious, right?"

Anzu blinked. This woman was good.

"Not exactly," her large brown eyes seemed to twinkle as she leaned closer on her forearms. "Seto has this thing where he can't cry no matter how sad or frustrated he gets. It takes something really heartbreaking and corrosive to his core to get him to shed even the smallest drop. Your crying makes him very jealous and only reminds him of how weak he is. That he cannot cry so he makes others cry is unmanly and he knows it."

Anzu forgot her anger at Kaiba and pushed her hurt to the back of her mind. Learning these new bits of information stirred the part of her that still cared about Kaiba and that part spilled into her eyes, causing them to shine with emotion. This did not escape Miyu's notice.

"Then how do we get him to stop?" Anzu asked avidly, voice rising and eyes wide. "How do we let him know that the world isn't out to get him and that people like you and me and Mokuba care about him?"

"Well, that's up to you, dear." Miyu's grin was hidden behind her cup as she took a sip.

000

"And I noticed that you sure know a lot about Anzu's friends. A lot more than you should…" Kimiko trailed off but the implication was clear.

"Of course I know a lot about them. Yuugi's my biggest rival."

"Could it be that you're jealous of them?"

"What!"

"Seto, you don't have any friends. And you can't claim Mokuba as one because he's your brother. You can't count me or Jimmy because we're your staff. And you definitely can't count the rest of the staff because they're scared out of their wits by you. Ditto for your employees at the company."

"I don't need friends."

"Mhm. Sure you don't. Now that I think about it, only Miyu and Anzu were normal people who genuinely wanted to be friends with you."

"I got through this far in life without friends and I'll live out the rest of it without friends."

"Now that I think about it some more, you pushed away Miyu much like you are doing to Anzu because you were jealous that Miyu had so many friends and was so welcoming and loving to everybody and everybody thought you were a pompous jerk. And now that Anzu waltzed into your life with her kind heart and motherly nature, you see another threat to your pride. You see another person that is so much more capable than you."

"Hey—"

"But what you don't realize is that Anzu doesn't think of herself as better than you—except maybe in patience—and she actually welcomes you into her circle of friends and loved ones. She isn't trying to belittle you—heck, she went to visit your relatives with good intentions. She also decorated the mansion with good intentions. Everything she ever did, she had good intentions. But you constantly beat her down thinking that she is some diamond that you cannot chip away at and that frustrates you. But she is still human, Seto. You keep treating her this way, and she'll eventually break. And then you're going to regret what you did."

Any protests Kaiba had were silenced and he bit his tongue. Kimiko had hit the nail so directly that he was still trembling from the force of impact. Now he was nestled so tightly into the hole that he couldn't find a way out by himself. And though it bruised his ego, he knew he needed advice. At least Kimiko has known him long enough that he could trust her.

"So… what can I do? I don't know where to find her. Does she have dance practice today?"

"Don't you know? She quit."

000

"Well, to start, why don't you invite him into your life? Mokie talked about you a lot during my engagement party. I learned from him that you're a terrific ballerina!"

Blue eyes clouded with regret. "… Actually, I don't dance anymore."

Miyu set down her cup gently, her big eyes probing and sympathetic. "Why, dear? I thought you loved it."

"I do. More than anything, actually," Anzu said sheepishly, her hand rubbing the back of her head as a habit. "It's just… well, it's complicated."

Miyu placed a hand over Anzu's across the table. "I understand. You don't have to say more."

"No, it—it's fine. Um. My mom… she and I have a strange relationship. Let's just say that we love each other, but while I'm not afraid to show it and say it, she is."

"Hm, this sounds familiar," Miyu wondered, with a raised eyebrow. Anzu flushed under her scrutiny. "Ah—no, Kaiba and I are not like that! Actually, we both hate each other and are not afraid to show it!"

"Don't get so flustered, I'm just kidding!" her laughter was like a light drizzle on a sunny day. "Anyways, please continue with your explanation."

"Ok… um. My mom was the one that kicked me out of our house when the engagement with Kaiba was proposed because she wanted a better life for me. But she was too prideful to ask me to continue helping her with the rent. So I gave her the money in indirect ways but the rent increased so I had to quit dancing to work extra hours at the Bakery."

Miyu watched Anzu lower her head as she finished the story and could emphasize with how she felt. Dancing was a beautiful dream; any dream is beautiful. Especially one that is felt so passionately by such an innocent dreamer. And every dream deserves a chance to come true.

"Anzu-chan. Look at me. Do you miss dancing?"

"I… Well, I can't give up my job."

"Forget about that for a moment. Do you truly want to forsake dancing? I thought you wanted to go to America. New York?"

"I do!" Anzu sat straight up in her seat, her eyes suddenly vibrant and alive. "More than anything. I would give anything to study dance at Julliard."

Miyu's chest ached for Anzu. Her heart whispered, "And you deserve that chance more than anybody."

000

"But… I thought dancing was her passion." Kaiba mumbled.

"And how did you know that?" Kimiko was surprised.

Kaiba's knee-jerk response was to deny it, but he knew that he was as transparent as well-polished glass to Kimiko so he gave up the guise before it even materialized. "She doesn't hide her enthusiasm for things very well. I've seen her dancing in the main ballroom before. Her backpack has "Statue of Liberty" and "I Love New York" stickers all over it. I've seen her holding a Julliard application in school. And nobody in their right mind would prance around in those pink, frilly tutu things unless they really love it."

"It is her most deep set desire. I don't know how that loving heart of hers has any more room to love, but it does."

"Then, why did she quit?"

"To help her mother pay the rent. Why do you think she works so much?"

000

In the end, Miyu had been the one to convince Anzu to stay at Yuugi's house. She predicted that Yuugi and Grandpa Motou would be elated to have Anzu over around this wonderful time of the year and of course, she was right. Anzu called Mokie to inform him that she was there for now and not to worry about her. When Mokie asked her when she was returning, Anzu promised very soon. For now, she needed some time to herself. And of course, Mokie understood.

The next day, Mokie had to go to school during the winter vacation because the Chamber Orchestra (the pride and joy of Domino Middle School) was performing at the opening of Tokyo KaibaLand that was to occur on Christmas Eve. The night before, he had reconciled with his onii-san because Kaiba had knocked tentatively upon his door (with the encouragement of the mansion staff) and asked for his forgiveness. It wasn't until Kaiba promised to be nicer to Anzu when Mokuba finally emerged from his room and buried his face in his beloved brother's arms. Even Monsieur Pierre got a little teary eyed.

Now, rehearsal was over for the day and Mokuba was packing up his violin—rosin first (those little boxes of hardened sap get lost very easily), bow second (carefully because the horse hair is very fine) and violin last (the finest carved Rosewood) and looked up to see his teacher talking to… Seto?

Mokuba couldn't hide his excitement. Seto was always too busy to come to his rehearsals, especially during the holiday season when KaibaCorp was as busy as a bee's nest. But there he was, signature trench coat flying as he walked toward him, a small smile softening his normally hardened face.

"You were great, kiddo."

Mokuba's heart was touched.

And at that very moment, Anzu was receiving a very special guest into the Motou household. Her former dance instructor, Mademoiselle Marie was looking to ask her to return to the dance studio because she was one of her best students and she couldn't bear to let her go permanently. Before Anzu agreed, she asked how she had known to find her there and she said she was informed by two sources: a Miyu Izawa and a Seto Kaiba. Imagine Anzu's surprise when she heard about the latter. Imagine her even bigger surprise when she was informed that the latter had also offered to pay for as many lessons Anzu wanted to take.

Kaiba was in for a little surprise of his own when his check to the landowner of Apartment 307 housing a Ms. Ayumi Mazaki bounced back along with a note that the rent was already fully paid off by a Ms. Miyu Izawa.

And when Anzu received note from Yuugi that her mother's rent was all paid off (he had visited Ms. Ayumi Mazaki as a courtesy call and was told the good news) after her first official ballet class return, she was overwhelmed by the kindness exhibited by the formerly thought-to-be-absolutely-evil Seto Kaiba and her beloved sister-friend Miyu Izawa. So when Mokie and Kaiba came into the ballet studio amidst squeals and fainting spells from the rest of the girls, Mokie with his joyous embrace and Kaiba with a sincere apology, asking her if she could forgive him, of course she had to answer: "I think it's time for me to go home."

Her heart was touched.


End file.
